This time Ainz, you are not alone
by Dingirverse
Summary: Momonga will not be alone this time, as the 41st Supreme being 'Obsidian,' a level 100 Fallen Angel is along for the ride. After finishing a death march at work, he logs in on the last day and is transported as well. What changes will this bring to the story with the ruler of chaos alongside the overlord? A companion story to 'Who summons a demon lord candidate to save the world.'
1. Concept and OC background (read first)

_**A/N: This story will be a crossover of Overlord – the anime, Dingirverse – the book universe, and Diablo 2 – the game. It will mostly be Overlord, but some elements from the other two. This first chapter is a status page and history for the OC Supreme Being 'Obsidian'. For certain races and such, I made things up based on game and book crossover aspects. I will start the story in earnest once I catch on my other stories. I own the rights to the Dingirverse, but not the other two, I'd be rich if I was. But as we're looking at up to two years for season 4, I think I've got time to catch up.**_

* * *

OVERLORD X DINGIRVERSE X DIABLO 2

 **THIS TIME AINZ, YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

* * *

Player name: **Obsidian**

Real Name: **Marcius Slade** _(1/4 Japanese, IRL knows Momonga, 30 years old, works as a manga assistant on the Grey Faction series before coming to the new world.)_

 ** _Class Build_**

 _Total Level: 100_

 ** _Racial Level:_**

· _Fallen Angel (15)_

· _Dark Seraph (10)_

· _Arch-Cursed (5)_

· _Chaos Beast (5) Unique class_

 ** _Job Level:_**

· _Cleric – chaos (15)_

· _Blacksmith (10)_

· _Wizard – enchanter (8)_

· _Chaos Herald (10)_

· _Artificer (7)_

· _Chaos Spawn (10)_

· _Ruler of Chaos (5)_

* * *

 **HP: 85**

 **MP: 80**

 **PHYSICAL ATTACK: 67**

 **PHYSICAL DEFENCE: 100**

 **AGILITY: 84**

 **MAGIC ATTACK: 66**

 **MAGIC DEFENSE: 90**

 **RESISTANCE: 100**

 **SPECIAL ABILITY: 100**

 **TOTAL: 666 +**

* * *

 **Equipment: (base form only)**

Main Weapon(s): Antichrist spear / Sodrakexen divine staff

Shield: Mirror Emperor _(custom buckler version)_

Base Armour: Black Adamantine half-armour _(wears a black shirt and trousers underneath made from fabric fashioned from the same metal)_

Cloak: Nightmare Dragon leather jacket _(with hood)_

Boots: Black Adamantine steel covered boots

Rings: _wears 10 special rings, all God level items that compensate for his support style. Received a great deal of help from Ainz and the others; in exchange he created the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown._

· _Ring of the Champion - become level 100 Warrior, one use per 24 hours._

· _Ring of the Assassin – Shadow Concealment skill of an Assassin._

· _Super Barrier Ring – Blocks a super tier spell or below, one use every 200 hours._

· _God of Chaos Ring – Boosts the effects of relating spells/skills._

· _God of Forging Ring – Forge weapons and equipment anywhere._

· _Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown – proof of guild membership, in-guild teleportation._

· _Grand Summoning Ring – Summon 8th tier and higher at reduced cost._

· _Mana Recovery Ring – Recover MP 25% faster._

· _Mighty Buff Ring – Extends area of effect for Buffing spells/skills._

· _Pitiful De-buff Ring – Extends area of effect for De-buffing spells/skills._

For serious battles, he wears Satan Chaos full armour (heavily customised) _(Looks like Herald of Chaos armour from Blighted lands - Gems of War game – look it up.) + Rings and underclothes._

* * *

The 41st player to join Ainz Ooal Gown, and after the others left, Obsidian would visit Momonga at least once a week, even if for an hour or two, as he worked insane hours as a manga assistant. Something that Momonga greatly appreciated, knowing how hard his friend worked.

Unlike most players, Obsidian focused on races and classes that allowed him to boost and protect himself, while restraining and weakening his opponents rather than the pushing the high tier magic attack route. He has over a hundred passive spells and skills constantly in use, and whether alone or in a team, he caused great chaos on the battlefield, with the GM eventually giving him the job 'ruler of chaos' which complimented his other dark races and jobs.

Obsidian has the appearance of a black haired human with a small moustache and soul-patch, and has concealable black angel wings and a black halo, the whites of his eyes are also black, and his eye colour alternating between gold and silver.

Obsidian has three transformations, his base form being a two winged fallen, the first transformation being a six winged fallen, however the next two are where it gets interesting. Chaos Beast was a reward that came to clearing the event ' **Rise of Chaos**.' The event involved defeating a hundred lesser chaos beasts, level 50, but they were granted near complete magic immunity for the event, but it was easier for Obsidian and his many buff/debuff skills. You then had to defeat the **Chaos Beast** itself, a level 95 giant of a monster, which looked a giant black demonic toad with wolf-like teeth, and armoured tentacles coming from its lower back.

Obsidian bested it on his first attempt; teaming up with Nine's Own Goal. They had gotten a god artefact orb and a unique avatar; Obsidian was elected the MVP and gained the new form. However it didn't work due to the hasty development and it had bugged, it was never fixed despite many complaints. Obsidian joined Nazarick during this time. But the form works in the new world.

His final form is Arch-cursed, the lore being an angel who becomes so powerful and evil that they become a new kind of evil being. It's the Dingir Legion form, see cover image, which allows him to use two super tier spells 'Pestilence' and 'Salvation.' Ainz Ooal Gown helped him achieve this when they raided a bonus sub-lair inside Nazarick, which activates as revenge to ones who conquered it, and he was lucky enough to get the kill blow.

Obsidian is one of the strongest guild members and one of the top 20 players in the game during when it was most popular, despite being a more support geared character. Ainz has better odds of winning against him though, due to his superior equipment, cash shop items, and spell diversity. But he has occasionally beaten the guild master in PVP.

Obsidian has no NPC's, using chaos summons when he needs something taken care of or killed. He uses the bonus room as his private domain where he stores his many imbued items/equipment/weapons he collects and creates, some of which he sold for real money as he was very creative with what he made.

The story begins on the last day, when after an 18 hour shift, at the end of a death march, Obsidian learns of the game's deletion, and logs in roughly an hour before. Obsidian hadn't logged in for several months due to the insane work hours, missed the deletion notice and now realised he wouldn't get to enjoy his favourite game after being kept from it so much lately.

Obsidian meets Momonga at the throne room, and the two pass the time, before their happiness and efforts are erased…However readers as you know, that is not the case, welcome to the new world.

How will Momonga/Ainz act with an ally from the start, someone more level headed and kind, his mind not being affected too much in terms of cruelty and evil after losing his humanity? Someone that could probably make Ainz a custom item so he can actually get laid.

* * *

For now this a concept chapter, as I have loads of other fanfiction, and professional novels to finish right now. But I'll try to get the first chapter out before Christmas.

In the meantime, check out my other fanfictions on my profile page, also below is a list of my published works available via most online retailers. J

 **Grey Faction**

Arrival of the Grey Queen

Mistaken Apostles

 **Detective Michael Mysteries**

The Scalpel Murder

Riverside Mystery

 **Secret Yuuki**

Guilty heart chronicles

Starlight Alliance

 **Vampire Attack**

Empire of Shadows

 **Anthologies**

Corpses 'N' Things

Monsters 'N' Things

 **Poetry**

Melodies of a Madman

Vampoetry _(free to download)_

 **Comics/Manga**

Jinhai's Justice

Grey Faction School Wars _(free to download)_

Grey Faction comic

Detective Michael comic


	2. Chapter 1: Supreme Fallen

_**A/N: Updates won't be regular at present, so be patient, and check out my other stories in the meantime, and if you like Overlord, then you'll like 'Nerfed Dingir in final fantasy 9' and 'Who summons a demon lord to save a kingdom?' as they have some similar concepts. I also have some light novels coming out in 2019 that fans of Overlord would like, stay tuned for updates.**_

* * *

OVERLORD X DINGIRVERSE X DIABLO 2

* * *

 **THIS TIME AINZ, YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

CHAPTER ONE

SUPREME FALLEN

* * *

"So it's really going to be destroyed…" Obsidian sighed as he trudged up the majestic steps of Nazarick, trying to burn every detail into his mind forever, but he didn't have time, only one hour remained until the game was shut down, and a decade's (for him) worth of effort would vanish, longer for the others like Momonga, the real hard core gamers who truly lived for this virtual world. It was for that reason, that despite the shaking in his limbs, the pounding aches in his brain and behind his eyes, and the violent growl of his stomach, that he forced himself here after yet another death march.

"Momonga, I won't let you be alone at the end," Obsidian muttered to himself with conviction, his voice sounding dry and scratchy. He had been working 20 hour shifts for the last few months to complete the last volumes of the manga 'Grey Faction' which had become very popular, based off an English writer's books. But the original author kept a very fast paced, very demanding schedule and many of the assistants would quit after a week, or a few days, and on one occasion, an hour. But not Obsidian, while he currently hated his boss, he also loved the author's stories, and admired him as a person, he had actually loosely based his game avatar's appearance on the author, or rather a much younger version he had seen on old TV interviews.

The author was now 149 years old and still going strong, close to breaking the world record set by a French woman at 152 years old. But when you lived most of your life before the acid rain, poisonous skies, and could afford the finest Nano-tech, a long life was easy to achieve. With the way the world pushed workers like Obsidian, most people died from stress and exhaustion before their forties, and as twisted as it was, it was the only thing apart from high levels of crime, that controlled their massive population from collapsing their dystopian society.

Obsidian was recently thirty years old and already felt like an old man, struggling through each day, if not for his rare dives into Yggdrasil to visit Momonga, he probably would have given up by now. But nevertheless the game was ending; Obsidian had missed the closure notice, only by chance overhearing the news on the train ride home. It made sense though, so few players went there anymore, and it had been several years since almost all their guild mates had quit the game. A few due to deaths, others due to boredom with the long running MMORPG, others having achieved their dreams, or forced to overwork, in Obsidian's case, it was the last one. He barely managed to get on once a week for an hour or two, and with the recent death march, it had been several months without a single log in. Poor Momonga probably felt ever so alone.

"I'm back," Obsidian whispered as walked into the darkness of the first floor, he could teleport straight to Momonga, who according to his ID was on the ninth floor, but first he wanted to say a quick goodbye to his favourite NPC, Shalltear, who waiting there in her Victorian dress and in-game stoic expression, ready to slaughter any intruders that dare enter their base. Her presence also stopped raiders from getting into his basement lair, so he made a point to greet her, ridiculous, of course, she was a primitive AI, an NPC, but it became a habit. Plus she was cute, albeit a little creepy, but then she was a (True Vampire) after all, and Obsidian a preferred slender build, as he got overly nervous and self-conscious around the more 'developed' ladies, something the perverted creator of Shalltear took great pleasure in mocking him about, but it made it easier for him to 'chat' with her.

"Good to see you again, Shalltear," Obsidian said, lightly patting her head, one of few acceptable ways a player could touch a female NPC that didn't trigger the 18+ blocker, much to the anger of many lonely male players. Who would no doubt simulate something inappropriate with their NPC's or female monsters if they were allowed to, Obsidian inwardly snorted, what was wrong with porn or budget hookers?

As always, Shalltear did not react to him, after all he wore the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown, without it, she could perceive him touching her as an attack, and switch into battle mode. "Thank you for all your hard work protecting both my sub-lair and the entrance to Nazarick, I will remember you all forever."

As always, silence to his words.

And with that, Obsidian slipped on his ring and teleported to the ninth floor.

* * *

"Damn it, Hero-Hero," Momonga muttered under his breath as he approached the throne, his throne, the Pleiades and Sebas following silently behind him under the order (Follow.) "It is so close to end of this world, so stay with me." But his fellow guild mate had only popped in as a token courtesy after seeing the notice about the game's deletion. Nobody else came, not even Obsidian, and that hurt most of all, as despite his insane work hours, he always visited once per week, just for his sake. But the last few months, nothing, and the despair and loneliness was overwhelming him.

Momonga paused briefly as he sat in his opulent throne and waving his skeletal hand, (Bow) he ordered.

"Well, well…" said a voice, emerging on silent steps from the shadows, a very familiar voice, but due to one of the special rings that the player wore, he couldn't be seen until he fully left the shadows. "You decided to actually act like an Overlord at the end, huh?" It was Obsidian, and though their avatar's couldn't show it, they were both glad to see each other again. Once they had known each other in their youths, but now hundreds of miles separated them IRL.

Obsidian's Avatar was roughly 6 feet tall, but short compared to Momonga, he had dark brown hair that verged on being black, eyes that alternated between gold and silver, with the whites of his eyes being black, giving him an almost undead appearance, and looked to be in his mid-twenties. His skin was pale, but not undead pale, more the skin tones of a westerner from a colder country. He had a small moustache and soul patch, and wore all black clothing with armour viewable in places, like the chest plate beneath his hooded black coat, which was opened at the front, or the protective metal on his boots and gauntlets. (Similar to Pluto Knight armour, but black, no helmet) the armour was made from black adamantine, as were the clothes, but magicked into thread and made like normal clothing. Unlike ordinary adamantine in Yggdrasil, which was a mid-tier metal, despite its meaning of 'unbreakable,' it was the custom white, red, green, gold, and black versions that lived up to that name, with black being the strongest of those.

Obsidian made them himself, filling them with many boosts, spells and effects, using his job classes of wizard – enchanter, artificer, and blacksmith. Though Obsidian looked like a human for the most part, he was in fact the highest tier of Fallen Angel, and able to conceal his six black wings and black halo. Having pursued a specific theme and power, Obsidian had unlocked the unique races and jobs; Chaos Beast, Arch-Cursed, and Ruler of Chaos, that put him on par with Momonga's Overlord, Ruler of Death, and Eclipse.

"Obsidian, you made it."

"Yeah, I just finished a death march at work, and found out about the shut down on the way home, sorry I haven't been able to log in lately."

A smile emoji appeared above Momonga's head. "Better late than not at all," he said, embarrassed at how much emotion was conveyed through his avatar, greatly at odds with his fearsome appearance as a skeletal mage.

"Yeah," Obsidian replied, wishing the game allowed them to truly show their expressions. "But even so, I'm sorry."

They then proceeded to chat for the remaining time, recollecting on their past adventures, their works on the Great tomb of Nazarick, the NPC's, including a few modifications that Ainz had made. Obsidian admitted to changing Demiurge and Shalltear a little, several months prior, though it had involved making the demon less cruel and absolute evil, and deleting pages of Shalltear's fetishes, there were a lot of pervy settings and fetishes, but some of those he'd deleted made him feel ill, Pero-chan was a bigger pervert than he ever realised. Had she been a real person, Shalltear would have been a terrifying bedfellow for any man, woman, monster, or undead. He had also gotten rid of her flat chest, giving her barely a handful, after all she was petite, but he had added the subtle change after noticing in her NPC data that she was programmed to be ashamed of her figure. The birdman was such a douche sometimes.

"Still though, I can't believe you changed Albedo's settings to say, 'is in love with Momonga' you sly closet-perv!" Obsidian teased Momonga.

"S-Stop that," Momonga stuttered in embarrassment.

"Well, it's better than her being labelled a slut at the end of this world," Obsidian conceded. "Seriously…that idiot and that gap-moe rubbish."

"Ah, but despite everything, it was fun spending time with everyone," Momonga said.

"Momonga, I've finished that series I've been toiling on, I'll have some time off work after this, I can visit you IRL again, you know since…"

"That Nazarick will disappear," Momonga finished for him. "Yeah, I'd like that."

There was less than a minute to go.

 _00:00:58_

"I take it we'll wait until the forced logout?" Obsidian asked.

"I won't give up on this world until I have no choice," Momonga replied.

 _00:00:31_

"Forced logout hurts like a bitch," Obsidian complained, remembering the sensation, like your brain being on fire, followed by the worst hangover symptoms of his life. "But your right, as the remaining guild members, we shouldn't leave until our avatars and this world are destroyed."

"Thank you."

 _00:00:09_

"Glory to Ainz Ooal Gown and Nazarick, may you live forever in our hearts!" Momonga declared, raising the golden staff of Ainz Ooal Gown.

 _00:00:02_

"Goodbye," Obsidian said softly.

 _00:00:01_

 _00:00:00_

A strange pulse ran through both players bodies at the instant of the games end.

 ** _(I CHOOSE YOU.)_**

 _00:00:01_

 _00:00:02_

 _00:00:03_

 _00:00:04_

 _00:00:05_

But the timer continued on, restarting from zero. The two of them had just enough time to be stunned by this development, before the counter, icons, and menu vanished entirely.

"What is this?"

It was Obsidian that noticed it first, perhaps due to his Avatar having a flesh body, he felt the armour on his skin, and he could feel his avatar's chest breathe in and out, his facial muscles and mouth moving. The mental strain and physical pain from his death march had also completely vanished.

Then Momonga realised it, and was very vocal about it.

"Is something wrong, Momonga-sama?" enquired a soft spoken voice, a young woman's, tinged with concern. They both looked to see the beautiful form of Albedo, no longer a stoic NPC, but a living being.

"Ah!"

Obsidian placed a hand on Momonga's shoulder to silence him. "It's okay Albedo, Momonga and I were expecting something to happen, and yet it has not, so we were startled as a result."

"I see," she replied. "Is there anything that I can help with, Obsidian-sama?"

"Soon, but not at this moment," he then whispered to Momonga, "we need privacy, order them."

"My servants, Obsidian and I wish to speak in private; Pleiades are to patrol this floor, Sebas!"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Survey the surroundings of the Great Tomb; I sense something drastic has change, explore at least 1KM in every direction, and immediately report to me of anything unusual."

"As you command," the elegant butler replied with a bow, the maids and the others did the same as they left.

"Albedo, wait outside for now," Momonga ordered, but with the polite tones of a request.

"As you wish," and once they were all alone, they dropped the pretence.

"What the Hell is going on Momonga?" Obsidian yelled. "The NPCs and our Avatars, they've become real!" A blue light flickered above Momonga's head, and he was calmed down forcibly, and with his high INT, his human mind received a significant boost in intellect.

"Calm yourself," Momonga ordered, his now deep voice startling Obsidian into silence, who hadn't noticed that his own voice had a suave, confident quality that hadn't been there before. "Our situation has changed, our efforts haven't been erased, and Nazarick still lives, Sebas will confirm whether we are stuck in Yggdrasil or somewhere else, for now we must investigate."

'How is he so calm?' Obsidian thought, inwardly stunned. 'We could be trapped like those people from a century ago,' recalling the early attempts at using virtual reality headsets and pods, the data was ultimately destroyed, and rumours said the technology now still hadn't caught up to that madman's creation, Sword Art…something.

"For now we must test our powers while we await Sebas's report."

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 ** _Next chapter:_** _Adjusting and Loyalty_

 _(But first there will be a short bonus chapter set in the real world after they left.)_

 _ **A/N:** I wasn't planning to do the first chapter so soon, but here you are. Enjoy._

* * *

 **If you didn't read the updated background page, here are Obsidian's stats.**

 ** _Class Build_**

 _Total Level: 100_

 ** _Racial Level:_**

· _Fallen Angel (15)_

· _Dark Seraph (10)_

· _Arch-Cursed (5)_

· _Chaos Beast (5) Unique class_

 ** _Job Level:_**

· _Cleric – chaos (15)_

· _Blacksmith (10)_

· _Wizard – enchanter (8)_

· _Chaos Herald (10)_

· _Artificer (7)_

· _Chaos Spawn (10)_

· _Ruler of Chaos (5)_

* * *

 **HP: 85**

 **MP: 80**

 **PHYSICAL ATTACK: 67**

 **PHYSICAL DEFENCE: 100**

 **AGILITY: 84**

 **MAGIC ATTACK: 66**

 **MAGIC DEFENSE: 90**

 **RESISTANCE: 100**

 **SPECIAL ABILITY: 100**

 **TOTAL: 666 +**

* * *

 **Equipment: (base form only)**

Main Weapon(s): Antichrist spear / Sodrakexen divine staff

Shield: Mirror Emperor _(custom buckler version)_

Base Armour: Black Adamantine half-armour _(wears a black shirt and trousers underneath made from fabric fashioned from the same metal)_

Cloak: Nightmare Dragon leather jacket _(with hood)_

Boots: Black Adamantine steel covered boots

Rings: wears 10 special rings _, all God level items that compensate for his support geared style. Received a great deal of help from Ainz and the others; in exchange he created the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown._

· _Ring of the Champion - become level 100 Warrior, one use per 24 hours._

· _Ring of the Assassin – Shadow Concealment skill of an Assassin._

· _Super Barrier Ring – Blocks a super tier spell or below, one use every 200 hours._

· _God of Chaos Ring – Boosts the effects of relating spells/skills._

· _God of Forging Ring – Forge weapons and equipment anywhere._

· _Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown – proof of guild membership, in-guild teleportation._

· _Grand Summoning Ring – Summon 8th tier and higher at reduced cost._

· _Mana Recovery Ring – Recover MP 25% faster._

· _Mighty Buff Ring – Extends area of effect for Buffing spells/skills._

· _Pitiful De-buff Ring – Extends area of effect for De-buffing spells/skills._

For serious battles, he wears Satan Chaos full armour (heavily customised) _(Looks like Herald of Chaos armour from Blighted lands - Gems of War game – look it up.) + Rings and underclothes. Also Obsidian was working on items based on the old ones, but hasn't yet finished them due to work. FYI, Sodrakexen (ref staff) was a student of the Old Ones and galactic overlord that appears in the sci-fi series Secret Yuuki, also known under the Starlight Alliance series._

* * *

 **ALSO BY ME** _(Available on amazon, lulu, barnes &noble.)_

 **Grey Faction**

Arrival of the Grey Queen

Mistaken Apostles

 **Detective Michael Mysteries**

The Scalpel Murder

Riverside Mystery

 **Secret Yuuki**

Guilty heart chronicles

Starlight Alliance

 **Vampire Attack**

Empire of Shadows

 **Anthologies**

Corpses 'N' Things

Monsters 'N' Things

 **Poetry**

Melodies of a Madman

Vampoetry _(free to download)_

 **Comics/Manga**

Jinhai's Justice

Grey Faction School Wars _(free to download)_

Grey Faction comic

Detective Michael comic


	3. Bonus chapter: Back in the real world

_**A/N: Here's a very short chapter set in the real world after Obsidian goes missing, with some unexpected information drops. Enjoy.**_

* * *

OVERLORD X DINGIRVERSE X DIABLO 2

 **THIS TIME AINZ, YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

* * *

BONUS CHAPTER

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

* * *

Marcius Slade hadn't come into work after his holiday ended, and given how hard working his sometime assistant was, the elderly author Mark Green was worried. Overwork was a real killer in today's society, what with many of the laws that protected employees being removed as part of political favour. As the companies, even when compared to the 21st century, now had a ridiculous level of influence over the ruling governments; with many CEO's also holding political office. Unless families had power, they never won suing an employer for causing an employee death.

His assistants directly worked for the manga industry, but he handled most of their pay, as the rate was a joke, and he wanted the best out of them for his creations being adapted into manga/anime form. Right now he was between projects, but there was talk of a Vampire Attack game being made, a full one this time, rather than just the visual novel Vampire Wars: symphony of Darkness, which he hadn't even been involved with, as he had joined the team in time to co-author the two novels set after the 'game.' But with talk of the new game, Mark wanted to hire Marcius again to draw some concept art, he liked the lad's focus and hard work, he unlike many, was useful to the author.

This was why Mark was standing outside his employee's small apartment, banging on the door, all the while ignoring his assistant complaints. "Open up, Slade-kun!"

"Sir, that's enough!"

"Be quiet," Mark snapped grouchily, peering through the letter slot, he could hear the hum of a Deep Diver. Was he playing a virtual reality game? But then that wouldn't explain his tardiness. Then he smelt it, the hairs of his wrinkled skin stood up, and adrenaline coursed through his withered flesh. The smell of death. Mark rose to his full height, and took a stance, fist coiling back for a twisting punch.

"You can't be serious!" his assistant, Higuichi cried, stepping forward, but froze as the air seemed to writhe around the old man.

"Stay where you are."

His fist fired like a cannon, easily punching through the door, he then unlocked the door via the whole and confidently strode into the property. Higuichi remained where he was at first; stunned that such an old man was so strong, as he was truly ancient, back bent, his face so deeply lined that you could hardly see the colour of his skin, which was a sickly grey, every movement was filled with persistent shakes, with seemingly his will alone keeping him alive each day.

"Kuso!" Mark cursed from inside.

"Green-dono?"

Higuichi looked about worriedly before following after his employer. It was a standard studio apartment, he saw Mark standing before an open Deep diver pod that was often used for games or medical purposes, his gaze sad. Suddenly a smell hit Higuichi, and he vomited over the floor, the stench of a rotting corpse.

Marcius Slade was dead.

"I guess I can't ask for your help again," Mark said softly. Being as old as he was, he had outlived his parents, siblings, children, and even his grandchildren. Still he never enjoyed the experience. His body wasn't normal, never seeming to submit to death. Mark wouldn't be surprised if he continued on as a walking skeleton in another century.

"Oh my God!" Higuichi wasn't handling it so well.

"Higuichi, go outside, control your breathing, and call the police."

Higuichi dry-heaved a few times, before shakily nodding and scrambling outside.

Mark sighed into his hand. "You deserved better than this Slade-kun, another few projects and you might have forced a promotion from them, if not I would have taken you on as a personal employee."

He knew he shouldn't touch the corpse, but he lightly touched his assistant's shoulder. "Goodbye."

Electricity suddenly ran up his arm, blue sparks covering both the corpse and him. Mark leapt back, smashing against the wall opposite in his hurry to get away. Breathing heavily, he saw the sparks fade from him; several intricate spell circles filled the screens on the Deep diver before vanishing as well.

"You bastard…" Mark growled, stunned. He knew those symbols, he had seen them himself a long time ago, he remembered the insanely long second life, and the harsh journey to get back to this world, only for time here to have not passed even a day. "*******, you've done it again, stop kidnapping people to send to other worlds."

He felt another flicker of magic in the room.

 **(YOU ARE NOT CHOSEN THIS TIME, MIDORI SENSOU.)**

That almost forgotten, and yet familiar voice spoke from the corpse of Marcius Slade, using the name the author had taken back then, his name translated into Japanese, Mark had chosen that name because he had kidnapped from Japan, along with a bunch of students.

"Bring him back!" he demanded, the air writhing around him. "Almost none of us survive worlds of magic and monsters."

 **(USING YGGDRASIL'S AVATAR'S AS A BASE, I CAN CREATE SOMETHING VERY SPECIAL. DON'T WORRY; YOUR LACKEY WILL HAVE A BETTER LIFE THAN HERE.)**

"That isn't for you to decide."

A pulse of energy struck him, crushing the old man into the wall, cracking it almost to the point of collapse. Mark's head slumped forward, consciousness fading, vomiting blood, enough to be fatal, his organs ruptured.

 **(YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE TRIED TO COME BACK. DON'T INTERFERE IN MY ENTERTAINMENT AGAIN, UNDEAD.)**

Later when police arrived, they found one rotting corpse with no known cause of death, and his decrepit boss crushed into a nearby wall as though smashed repeatedly by a speeding truck, blood soaking both his clothing and the carpet beneath him. Later when the corpses were removed, they learned something unbelievable. The old man was still alive.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 _ **Next chapter:**_ _Adjusting and Loyalty_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Bet you weren't expecting that. A bit of a plug for my light novel which you can get for free on my fanfiction account, but I felt it ties well into the mysterious summoning's from Yggdrasil._


	4. Bonus: Obsidian's races and jobs

_**A/N: Time for a breakdown on the racial and jobs that Obsidian possesses, mostly so I don't forget. I'll do a spell/skill one later, but after some actual chapters.**_

* * *

OVERLORD X DINGIRVERSE X DIABLO 2

 **THIS TIME AINZ, YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

* * *

BONUS

OBSIDIAN'S RACE AND JOBS

* * *

We begin with a breakdown of Obsidian's racial powers and job levels.

 _ **Class Build**_

 _Total Level: 100_

 _ **Racial Level:**_

 _Fallen Angel (15)_

 _Dark Seraph (10)_

 _Arch-Cursed (5)_

 _Chaos Beast (5) Unique class_

 _ **Job Level:**_

 _Cleric – chaos (15)_

 _Blacksmith (10)_

 _Wizard – enchanter (8)_

 _Chaos Herald (10)_

 _Artificer (7)_

 _Chaos Spawn (10)_

 _Ruler of Chaos (5)_

* * *

He began as a Fallen Angel, an angel cursed and cast from Heaven by Yahweh, two wings at first, black feathered, capable of using both the dark arts and tainted light. Upon levelling up, he acquired the sixth winged form, commonly known as a Seraph or Seraphim, the highest grade of Heaven, however as a Fallen, his evolved state is known as a Dark Seraph. Uses the same duo light/dark magic, but at a much more powerful level, while Arch-Cursed can be compared to a Fallen Angel approaching the power of an Evil God, their bodies and wings wrapped in living darkness. As for the Chaos Beast, that is a gigantic monster, deformed, hideous, created by the Old Ones of Cthulhu mythos.

Obsidian's jobs are geared towards creation and support, but much like Ainz and his Overlord theme, Obsidian followed the Ruler of Chaos path, taking on jobs that supported both his race and that theme. We will now break down in brief what each job means, and what Obsidian could potentially do. _(This is for me as much as the non-light novel readers/and or non-D &D players, so I can work out in detail his potential skill set, and so I can go back to this chapter if I forget.)_

* * *

 **Cleric** \- Chaos

 **Definition:** A magic user that heals and casts buffs to strengthen themselves or party members in a myriad of ways, however as a worshiper of Chaos, he casts debuffs, magic to weaken the enemy instead, much like Victim. This is Obsidian's primary job, maxed at 15.

* * *

 **Blacksmith**

 **Definition** : one who forges armour and weapons, pretty self-explanatory, yes? Obsidian uses this in combination with two other job classes for the best results.

* * *

 **Wizard** – enchanter

 **Definition:** A magic user that is primarily geared to adding effects or buffing the player and party members to make them stronger in a myriad of ways. In Obsidian's case, this acts as a positive balance to his reversed Cleric job, and maintaining the light and dark 'balance' of chaos.

* * *

 **Chaos Herald**

 **Definition:** One who calls upon the minions of Chaos, a summoner job to call forth the mutated horrors that are the Chaos Spawn, their forms and powers radically different depending which chaos god they draw strength from. Very similar to Ainz and his undead, but if you've seen how disgusting these things are, you'd pity the living humans needed to make permanent summon forces. Look them up on Warhammer wiki. Common summons include Chaos Undivided, with the four higher up types being:

 **Bloodbeasts of Khorne** _\- The Bloodbeast is a type of Chaos Spawn that has inherited the characteristics of its patron god. Like all aspects of Khorne, the Bloodbeast is a battle-maddened creature that lives only to take lives and harvest skulls in the name of the Blood God._

 **Plaguebeast of Nurgle** _\- A seething mass of boils, lashing limbs, and diseased mouths, the Plaguebeast of Nurgle is a Chaos Spawn devoted to the Lord of Decay._

 **Fiend of Slaanesh** _\- Sinuous and twisted, the Fiends are the Chaos Spawn of the Dark Prince. Their long, scaly bodies move with deceptive speed, often surprising opponents before they have time to react._

 **Firewyrm of Tzeentch** _\- Perhaps the most perfect example of the gifts granted by the Lord of Change, the Firewyrm is a personification of its god. Its body is an ever-changing mass of pseudopods, tentacles and clawed limbs that spew multi-coloured flames, sowing mutation in their wake._

* * *

 **Artificer**

 **Definition:** A non-combat subclass of wizard that focuses upon invention, such as creating magic equipment, structures, and modifying existing ones with new stats, abilities, etc… when combined with Blacksmith and Enchanter, it can produce some remarkable results.

* * *

 **Chaos Spawn**

 **Definition** : As mentioned previously Chaos Spawn are the mutated monsters of Chaos, capable of destroying minds, bodies, and souls. With this class, he could transform others into Chaos Spawn, potentially transform himself, (maybe partially) a very evil and dangerous, potentially with very dark offensive spells, as most of his jobs are lacking on direct combat, focused on rot, toxicity, distortion.

* * *

 **Ruler of Chaos:**

Definition: One who rules over Chaos, besides being a superior version of Chaos Spawn, the next step; it also allows one to control other beings of chaos, even those not summoned by the player, and allows one to summon/create more powerful spawn. Additionally this job contains aspects of fencer, arcane dueller, and Enhancer, making the player better at direct battle, increased stats and much higher chances of debuffs working, along with new spells being made available, such as Stall 3 and Uprising.

And that covers things for now. Now I've got something to click back to if I forget. Look forward to the next chapter as they test out their race powers, jobs, and their magic, we're off to see the elves!

* * *

 **END**

 _ **Next...finally :**_ _Adjusting and Loyalty_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Yes, next one will actually be a chapter. But you can see why I need to do prep work and research...right?_


	5. Chapter 2: Adjusting and loyalty, part 1

_A/N: Here we are at last. Make sure you read the bonus chapters and status stuff; they're there for a reason. Thanks to Hero600 for all their knowledge on the Overlord light novels and D &D._

 _(29/10/18) I also currently trying to manically edit all the stories sent to me for my new anthology: Vampires 'N' Things. I fell way behind after my laptop died and I lost LOADS of data, I've got a good mix of authors, professional and amateur, American, British, and European mostly this time, quite a few from New York. Anyway, I bring out a new 'N' Things horror anthology every Halloween and I'm really feeling the deadline. When it's out on the 31_ _st_ _October, I'd appreciate it if anyone picks up a copy on Amazon, Lulu, Barnes &Noble, etc… (Will be available in paperback and EBook.) It's the third book in the series: Book 1 – Corpses 'N' Things, Book 2 – Monsters 'N' Things, so whichever tickles your horror preference._

 _(31/10/18) And now Vampires 'N' Things is out on lulu bookstore, a more heavily edited version will be out by next week with the other retailers. It's a pity Shalltear won't be able to make an appearance in my vampire horror anthology; she's my favourite vampire after Alucard, and Kimberlain. (From Hellsing Ultimate and Vampire Wars / Vampire Attack.)_

* * *

OVERLORD X DINGIRVERSE X DIABLO 2

 **THIS TIME AINZ, YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

ADJUSTING AND LOYALTY, PART 1

* * *

Albedo waited patiently outside of the throne room while the two Supreme beings discussed in private. She felt uneasy, ever since she had felt the shock of her love and Obsidian-sama, she had felt a greater awareness and drive that hadn't existed before, as though she had been satisfied to being a mere 'background character' to the actions of the Supreme beings, and suddenly woke up, with a will and drive. As she allowed her thoughts to consider this, she thought to the words that preceded this change, and for her love to truly regard her as a person.

Momonga-sama had been seated upon his throne, his loneliness and irritation clear to see, he felt abandoned by the other Supreme beings for not visiting, and though apparently Hero-Hero-sama had visited him briefly, he hadn't stayed to the 'end.' Fortunately her love appeared far happier when Obsidian-sama came to visit, effortlessly moving through the shadows thanks to the assassin skills inside one of his many rings.

Despite being the Ruler of Chaos, of the horrors beyond their world, he was also a skilled craftsman, contributing greatly to the items worn by the Supreme beings, as well as the Guardians and Pleiades. With the exception of those fortunate enough to be gifted items directly by their creators, all superior equipment was made by Obsidian-sama himself, such as the maid dresses that were stronger than armour.

Albedo seldom saw the Blacksmith of Nazarick as he was sometimes known, but despite his absences, he continued to return to visit Momonga-sama, a fact for which she was grateful, even her own father had left and never returned, and she resented the other Supreme beings for it. But prior to this awareness change, the two rulers of Nazarick had been discussing something, Albedo frowned, the memory struggling to be recalled, clawing its way through fog. But she knew it was important.

" _Momonga, I've finished that series I've been toiling on, I'll have some time off work after this, I can visit you IRL again, you know since…"_

" _That Nazarick will disappear," Momonga finished for his fellow Supreme Being. "Yeah, I'd like that."_

" _I take it we'll wait until the forced logout?" Obsidian asked._

" _I won't give up on this world until I have no choice," Momonga replied._

" _Forced logout hurts like a bitch," Obsidian complained, his features twisting with distaste. "But your right, as the remaining guild members, we shouldn't leave until our avatars and this world are destroyed."_

" _Thank you."_

" _Glory to Ainz Ooal Gown and Nazarick, may you live forever in our hearts!" Momonga declared, raising the golden staff of Ainz Ooal Gown._

" _Goodbye," Obsidian said softly._

And then she had felt the change, their panic, swiftly covered, but not beyond her observational skills, and then Obsidian-sama's words…

" _It's okay Albedo, Momonga and I were expecting something to happen, and yet it has not, so we were startled as a result."_

Albedo slid down the door until she was sitting, arms wrapped around her knees. 'Our world was meant to be destroyed today, and they intended to remain with us until the very end, truly the Supreme beings are worthy of our devotion.'

Albedo smiled, standing in one smooth movement. 'To have fallen in Love with Momonga-sama, I am truly blessed.' But she needed to know why Yggdrasil was to be destroyed, and by whom? When the time was right, she would raise the subject with Momonga-sama and Obsidian-sama and learn the truth.

* * *

Momonga and Obsidian teleported down to the sixth floor, the Amphitheatre created by Blue Planet, a Roman style structure set within a vast forest of eternal night, with a brilliantly starry sky above, something that the former humans could never see within their former polluted world.

"Now that it is real, it's all the more beautiful, Momonga," Obsidian remarked, gazing in awe.

"Uwah!" Momonga exclaimed, his voice briefly sounding like his human one. "Ahem! Indeed." Despite his lack of skin and facial muscles, Momonga was able to convey a great deal through subtle actions of his skeleton.

"Yep!" Obsidian grinned mockingly, "indeed."

"Please don't tease me," Momonga sighed, his words sounding all the more amusing with how deep his voice had turned since becoming an undead.

"My bad, so is this where we are going to test our powers?" Obsidian asked; taking note again of how large the arena of the coliseum inspired building was. "I suppose it's big enough."

"The issue is whether we can reliably use magic without our menus and the click icons," Momonga replied as they headed down the stairs towards the arena, his golden staff clicking loudly as it clanked down on each stone step. "We know the teleport function of our guild rings work, but with the NPC coming alive, we need to careful, some of them are better geared towards combat than us, and if we fall beneath the standard they expect of us…" he let the rest go unsaid.

Obsidian 'hmmed' frowning slightly, the newly turned Fallen Angel hadn't even considered the possibility, he had seen the concern and devotion in Albedo; he doubted it would be an issue; the others would probably be the same.

"We'll be fine." Obsidian said as they entered the arena. He focused on the spells and skills he once knew, and within a pulsing chaotic darkness within him, he found the knowledge. They had their magic. But could they use it? "I'll start with something simple." Obsidian pointed imperiously at a random spot of earth, near the centre. **"Rain of Dark Angel!"** Obsidian chanted, feeling the MP cost, range, cool down, etc… Above them the sky twisted and blackened, and hundreds of black spears fell from the sky, stabbing down with enough force to bury them almost fully into the earth. Black lightening then followed the spears, the energy leaping from each spear to shock anything that might have survived. The Darkness in the sky vanished, and then too, did the spears, leaving only the holes as evidence. "At the very least I can do that," Obsidian grinned, feeling a rush to use magic in potentially 'real' life. It was one of his favourite race spells, a mere 7th tier spell, but the spears dealt a surprising amount of piercing damage even to those with a strong dark/light resistance.

"Excellent, now I shall test the staff as well," said Momonga, feeling relieved, he was about to raise it, but paused, sensing two beings watching them. "It seems we've disturbed the twins."

"Aura and Mare, right?"

"Correct, dark elves created by Bukubukuchagama."

"Can you imagine how much she'd freak if she'd been sent here too?" Obsidian grinned, remembering the young voice actor, her avatar had a racial mix of slime and Elder spawn, which was similar to some of his chaos spawn summons, she was basically a wormy lump of cancerous flesh, going from human to that would be horrifying.

"That's messed up," Momonga said, considering it.

"What do you expect? I am a Fallen Angel after all."

"Speaking of that, have you noticed anything different with how you think and act?" Momonga asked, thinking of the persistent calm and focus he felt.

"Hmm, a little more confident, perhaps?" Obsidian replied, considering it. "Why, what's happened to you?"

"My emotions appear stunted, and when I panicked earlier, something forcibly calmed me down."

"It might be due to going from human to undead?"

"Perhaps, but we cannot allow these changes to rule us." Momonga declared with kingly tones.

"Even if we aren't human anymore, to not lose ourselves, huh?"

"Something like that, but depending on where we've been sent, such a thought might be unrealistic."

The halted their conversation as Aura had realised that they weren't enemies and was waving at them from a higher level. "Momonga-sama, Obsidian-sama!" She then jumped several storeys without any concern, landing easily, before charging towards them, she skidded to a stop in front of them a few meters away, she bowed very briefly and gave them both an adorable grin, before declaring, "welcome to the sixth floor, Supreme ones, to what do we owe this honour?"

"We wish to test a few things, we will intrude upon you for a time," Momonga replied.

"What are you saying?" Aura laughed. "All of Nazarick belongs to you, how could we or anyone else consider you as intruding?"

Momonga awkwardly chuckled at that. "By the way, where is your brother, Mare?" he then asked.

"Hmm?" Aura looked back, obviously expecting to see her cross-dressing brother, but he was still up on the higher level that Aura had previously leapt from. She regarded her brother, burning with elder sister fury. "Mare!" she yelled. "Get down here; you are being rude to our guests!"

"But that looks a long way down…" Mare replied, voice more feminine than his sister's, but then their creator loved the contradictions in characters between voice, appearance, and personality.

"Mare!" Aura repeated, real warning in her voice. Mare sighed, and leapt down with a lady-like grunt, and then ran over to them in a cutesy manner you'd often see in girly anime, but never in real life. Bukubukuchagama probably originally build them as twin sisters and then added something downstairs at the last minute for Mare.

Mare now stood next to his sister. "W-Welcome, Momonga-sama, Obsidian-sama!" she bowed swiftly to each of them.

"So, what brings you here?" Aura enquired.

Momonga held up his staff, "I wish to test this."

"Wow!"

"Is that?"

"Indeed, the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, the symbol of the guild itself, each of the jewels in the snakes' mouths is a god level artefact, and the staff itself transcends god level, its versatility and auto targeting system are especially!" and then Momonga paused, with an embarrassed 'Ahem!' covered by a cough. "In any case it is a unique item that would not lose against any world level item."

"That's awesome!" Mare declared.

"Could you prepare some targets for us?" Momonga asked.

"Of course!" Aura replied, running to one of side doors and letting loose a shrill whistle, a part of her tamer skills, and out lumbered several bulky humanoid lizards, each carrying a large wood and straw target, vaguely in the shape of a person. These monsters were actually a very low level form of dragon, and one of the lower classes on the rung for someone seeking the Dragonoid class.

Amusingly enough, they used some of the holes left in the earth by Obsidian's earlier seventh tier spell to position them. The wooden poles attached to the practice dummies were equally spaced apart, the monsters retreated at this point, and Aura said, "whenever you're ready, Momonga-sama."

"Umu…" he raised the staff, the two elves waited with expectation, Obsidian observed his friend's body language. Momonga was likely mentally immersing in his magical knowledge, MP cost, range, cool down time, etc… One of the jewels in the staff, the red one, filled with fire magic alignment of the highest tier. "Summon: Primal Fire Elemental!"

All of the targets ignited, before turning into a fire tornado, and from the mass of flames emerged a gigantic being of fire, its flesh magma, and its features demonic. The Primal Fire Elemental was a top tier summon with its level in the upper eighties, ordinarily Momonga couldn't summon anything but the undead, however with the staff he had many other options, including those elemental spells, and heavily boosted stats and counter spells. It was Obsidian's finest weapon that he had created thus far, however that was only possible to the other guild members supplying very unique items, he had several other projects that could rival the staff, but due to work he never finished them. 'Perhaps I'll be able to now,' he thought, turning his attention back to Momonga as he addressed the twin dark elves.

"This is the Primal Fire Elemental; its level is in the upper eighties…would you like to fight it?"

"Really, can I?" Aura was all enthusiasm.

"D-Do we have to?" Mare was far less so.

"Mare!"

The twins took centre stage with the summon standing opposite them, waiting on Momonga's orders.

"Primal Fire Elemental, attack the twins!"

It let loose a roar and began blasting them with seventh tier and higher fire magic.

Obsidian silently cast a fifth tier and a third tier enchanter spell 'Elemental Resist – Fire, and Resist Up' just to be safe. Momonga gave him a brief look while the battle occurred in the background.

"What?" Obsidian asked, brow quirked innocently.

"Nothing," Momonga replied with a sigh.

"Magic Shield!"

"Take that!"

"RAAAAAAAAWH!"

A few minutes later, the battle was over, it might have been a top tier summons, but the former NPC dark elves were level 100 and developed for combination tactics.

"Ah, that was fun; it's been ages since we've had any intruders," Aura said with a grin.

"Nee-chan," Mare softly admonished, but was ignored.

Momonga offered them each a drink, summoning cups and a jug of water from his item box, which now appeared as a small purple-black vortex. Obsidian's first thought was, 'that's cool.' The second was, 'man you really hoard random crap, don't you?' Momonga then informed them that the other guardians would be meeting on their floor to discuss Sebas's findings.

"Eh? Will Shalltear be coming?" Aura said, with some distain for the perverted vampire that guarded the first, second, and third floors.

"Except for those who can't leave their floor easily, such as Victim and Gargantua, all will be coming," Momonga replied firmly, inwardly wondering how NPC on different floors could have good / bad relationships.

'Of course…Shalltear will be real too,' Obsidian thought, he was actually pleased by the thought. 'It will be nice to have an actual conversation where she'll talk back.' He paused for a moment, remembering the data he had previously deleted. 'Thank God I deleted the worst of her fetishes.'

A portal then opened and a voice called out, 'Oh, am I the first to arrive?' It was Shalltear.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 _ **Next chapter:**_ _Adjusting and loyalty, part 2_

 _ **A/N:**_ _Here we go, finally the next proper chapter set within the new world. Also Happy Halloween to those of you who celebrate it. While you're waiting on my next chapter, check out my other FF stories, as well as my professionally published books/comics._

* * *

 **ALSO BY ME**

 **Grey Faction**

Arrival of the Grey Queen

Mistaken Apostles

 **Detective Michael Mysteries**

The Scalpel Murder

Riverside Mystery

 **Secret Yuuki**

Guilty Heart Chronicles

Starlight Alliance

 **Vampire Attack**

Empire of Shadows

Shadow Force

 **Anthologies**

Corpses 'N' Things

Monsters 'N' Things

Vampires 'N' Things

 **Poetry**

BBC Brighton festival Haiku

Melodies of a Madman

Vampoetry

 **Comics/Manga**

Jinhai's Justice

Grey Faction School Wars

Grey Faction comic

Detective Michael comic


	6. Chapter 3: Adjusting and loyalty, part 2

_**A/N:**_ _I suddenly wanted to get this out, despite my busy schedule and poor health, and me telling you all I wouldn't be updating frequently, but here you go, its 1000+ words longer than usual as well. Also check out my pat - reon on my profile page if you want to get involved with my professional works. But no worries if not, I write fan-fiction because I enjoy it, and also to sneak myself or Dingir into other shows I love, while also testing him out before I put him into new books._

 _Now back to Overlord! This chapter will go a bit differently from the anime, well of course it will, as I'm not the original creator, but one day my Dingirverse and other official creations will be world known as well! Dingir vs. Ainz would be amazing, but sadly that's not to happening this time…maybe a one-shot, perhaps?_

* * *

OVERLORD X DINGIRVERSE X DIABLO 2

 **THIS TIME AINZ, YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

ADJUSTING AND LOYALTY, PART 2

* * *

"Eh? Will Shalltear be coming?" Aura said, with some disdain for the perverted vampire that guarded the first, second, and third floors.

"Except for those who can't leave their floor easily, such as Victim and Gargantua, all will be coming," Momonga replied firmly, inwardly wondering how NPC on different floors could have good / bad relationships.

'Of course…Shalltear will be real too,' Obsidian thought, he was actually pleased by the thought. 'It will be nice to have an actual conversation where she'll talk back.' He paused for a moment, remembering the data he deleted. 'Thank God I deleted the worst of her fetishes.'

A portal then opened and a voice called out, 'Oh, am I the first to arrive?' It was Shalltear.

'Shalltear…' Obsidian thought quietly, a warm smile showing. She was so 'alive' now despite being an undead, movements of a real being, expressions, poise, emotion, if so much could be conveyed in the games back home, it would be an eternal number one in his opinion. He was surprised by how happy it made him. 'I suppose I really got used to rambling at you every time I visited Nazarick.'

Shalltear and Aura argued a bit rather childishly after that.

"So why rush to take the portal, you stuff your bra again?" Aura guessed. Shalltear was currently holding an opened parasol with both hands, covering her chest. Instead of reacting angrily or denying it as the vampire usually did, she instead closed her parasol and lowered her arms, revealing something much smaller than the huge fake set she usually wore, a subtle feminine shape that suited her height and build.

"Eh?"

"And why would I do that?" Shalltear remarked with a demure smile, while her red eyes glittered with amusement. "After all, Obsidian-sama saw fit to grant me growth, despite my being undead," she added, gesturing briefly to her cleavage.

Momonga sharply looked towards Obsidian, who looked away, flushing slightly. "She was embarrassed about being flat, so modified the data a little."

"Obsidian…" Momonga began.

"Albedo," Obsidian quietly whispered back, which immediately shut the undead mage up.

Aura looked up to Obsidian, regarding the Supreme Being with a frown, who as usual had hidden his black wings and halo, and save for the comforting dark aura that radiated from him, appeared human. "Why would you do that?" she asked with a hint of disappointment.

"You heard my earlier words did you not?" Obsidian replied, getting a nod in reply. "And it is well within my rights to do as I please," Aura looked a little chastised at that. "However I apologise for taking away one of the weapons in your verbal bouts with Shalltear," Obsidian then added. "But I'm sure you'll think of something." Aura flushed slightly at that, while Shalltear chuckled into her hand.

"Do not worry, you are still young Aura, you'll grow something worth mentioning in another few decades," Shalltear replied. "Dark Elves are supposed to be rather tall and curvaceous."

"Fine," Aura muttered with a brief glare, noticing the subtle dig at her own young physique.

Momonga sighed, though he was somewhat amused at how the two argued just like the brother-sister duo that made them. "Welcome Shalltear," he finally said.

Shalltear switched into loyal soldier mode immediately, she bowed low. "It is an honour to see you again, Momonga-sama." She rose and treated him to a smile. "You are as magnificent as ever."

"Ahem!" Momonga coughed. "You are too kind."

And then she turned her attentions to Obsidian, and he momentarily felt like a mouse caught in the gaze of a hungry snake. The moment passed, and she smiled at him, no bow, but focused intensely on him. "It is wonderful to see you again so soon, Obsidian-sama after you visited me earlier today; you seem more beautiful every time I see you," a blush powered her cheeks.

The first part of what Shalltear said confirmed to both Obsidian and Momonga that the NPCs seemed to have some memories of when they were in the game world and were using it as a base now they were real, along with the settings, which was good to know, the second part had them both spluttering. Beautiful? Momonga regarded his companion, who seemed flustered by the comment, his avatar was rather good looking, he supposed, but not to the extent of an idol or pretty boy, handsome, perhaps, beautiful, definitely not.

"You shouldn't call a man beautiful," Obsidian eventually replied.

"It's up to the individual to decide what is beautiful, and to me that is you," Shalltear replied with utter conviction. Before Obsidian could contemplate a response, he saw a flash of red and silver, and then Shalltear leapt onto him, her lips smashing against his, her tongue slipping inside his mouth. He instinctively tried to move back, but her arms wrapped around his head, pulling him closer.

"Eh?!" Momonga internally yelled, his lower jaw dropping in shock, according to Obsidian, he hadn't even added anything like that to the settings. What would happen with him and Albedo and the joke edit he had made about her being in love with him? 'Oh dear…'

"Ehhhhhhhh!" Mare cried out in shock, sounding like a naïve maiden, covering his flushed face, but peeking around his hands.

"That perverted vampire…" Aura sighed, shaking her head. "That's a Supreme Being you know."

Meanwhile, Obsidian's mind had basically gone into shock, his experience with romance was limited to a few dates in college and budget hookers throughout his twenties, and most hired women didn't like to do that for some reason. He had never been kissed that passionately before, and with no forewarning either. But then the Fallen Angel aspect of himself reacted, they were beings of lust and corruption after all. Obsidian found himself kissing back with a sudden level of passion and aptitude that he certainly hadn't possessed before. Shalltear moaned loudly, and eventually released him, pleased that she had gotten him to reciprocate the kiss.

"You are before Lord Momonga. And we guardians. Try to control yourself," chastised a deep, echoing voice. Cocytus had arrived, the ice wielding Vermin Lord that guarded the fifth floor.

Shalltear giggled, before returning to the others, "don't be a party pooper, Cocytus." But she said it without any venom; she was in too good a mood. The gigantic insectoid only sighed, knowing it wasn't an argument worth having, particularly in the presence of the last remaining Supreme Beings.

"Really, Shalltear…" Aura sighed. The True Vampire only winked in reply.

Mare's face was still flushed, looking between Obsidian and Shalltear.

Obsidian merely wiped away the excess saliva with his sleeve, and suppressed his embarrassment behind a stoic mask. He turned to Momonga and asked, "How long until Sebas gets back with his report?"

All those there, including Momonga, but excluding Shalltear, who found his attempt to hide his embarrassment cute, all collectively yelled in their hearts. 'He's just going to pretend that didn't happen?!'

"I spoke to him via (Message) and he should be with us shortly," Momonga replied. He then nodded towards Cocytus, "so you came, Cocytus."

"I shall always immediately respond to your summons." Cocytus declared with warrior's conviction.

"Yes, good work."

The last of the guardians began to arrive.

"Everyone, I apologise for making you all wait."

Momonga and Obsidian looked to one of the amphitheatre's entrances to see Demiurge and Albedo approaching the group.

The demon Demiurge guarded the seventh floor, and was the NPC leader when defensive actions were required, in all other cases, leadership fell to Albedo. He wore an orange suit, followed by his swinging spiked tail, his diamond eyes gleaming behind his spectacles.

As they reached the group, they all moved into position, with Albedo at front, each carrying a military grace. Momonga released tendrils of black aura, while intimidating, Obsidian could feel his pride and excitement. 'He lives for this; he is now a real Overlord.' Obsidian unleashed his wings and halo as Albedo spoke.

"Now everyone, to our Supreme rulers, the ritual of fidelity," at her words, they sunk to one knee, bowing forward, like the knights of old before their king in demonstration of their loyalty.

After a moment, Momonga softly declared. "Raise your heads." His despair aura strengthening around him, he seemed to be using the negative buff spell by instinct, but it conveyed a definite position of power. "You all did well to gather here. Thank you."

Mare and Aura looked up, mildly surprised at his kindness still, as they viewed their loyalty as a matter of expectation.

Albedo smiled.

"Your thanks is wasted upon us," she said. "We here have all pledged ourselves to you. You might find us lacking, however we vow to work hard and live up to your expectations of the Supreme Beings that created us." Her declaration filled with inhuman loyalty and love.

Then in unison, they declared, "we vow this to you!"

Obsidian spoke briefly via (Message) with Momonga. _"It seems you were worried about nothing, so stand confident, Overlord."_

" _Indeed, so we shall live up to their expectations, not because of fear, but to honour their loyalty!" Momonga declared._

"Excellent, floor guardians!" Momonga declared with delight, his aura increasing, while Obsidian unleashed his, Superior Aura, a golden aura that immobilized any non-angel player or NPC beneath level 50. It was only handy when rushing through a low level area, but all of the guardians stiffened as they felt some of its effects, their heads lowered slightly.

"I am confident that you will fulfil your duties without fail!" Momonga declared grandly. Momonga and Obsidian secretly communicating via message, and both then suppressed their auras to being dim glows that didn't strain the NPCs to be near them at his words.

"I also share that faith." Obsidian stated simply with a wry smile.

They all looked up with a smile of delight, it looked amusing on Demiurge.

"Well then," Momonga continued, making their features pause. "The Great Tomb of Nazarick has been caught in a strange situation, Obsidian and I both sensed a change within ourselves and the guild itself, I do not believe we are in the same location as before. Therefore I have already sent Sebas to survey the surroundings outside of Nazarick." The undead magic caster glanced to his right, noticing the head butler of the Pleiades, and guardian of the ninth floor, Sebas Tian. "Ah, there you are, please inform us of what you saw."

Sebas then explained what he saw.

"Grasslands?"

"Yes."

In every direction for as far as the eye could see there was nothing but grasslands, nor any monsters or humans, and only a few wild animals, it was completely different to the undead marsh that Nazarick was originally hidden within.

Momonga considered it, they needed more information, if this was truly a new world, and any residents might be more powerful than their level 100 avatars, nor had they any reason to follow the power scaling of either Earth or Yggdrasil, they needed to be ready. "Floor Guardian leader – Albedo, and Defensive leader – Demiurge," he spoke.

"Yes." They replied in perfect tandem, with a soldier's briskness.

"Create a stronger information sharing system and strengthen our defences."

Momonga then discussed possible means of hiding Nazarick, not including illusion magicks. Mare made some good suggestions of using mud to fake a dummy hill, and Sebas and Momonga later discussing that they should cover a wider area with additional hills to sell the realism on the otherwise flat grasslands. Whatever else couldn't be hidden, illusion magic would handle the rest.

There immediate actions were planned. Obsidian largely stayed out of it, as Momonga had always been the more strategic of the Supreme Beings, while he was the more creative. He simply stood there with looming confidence, trying to subtly portray the image of a general besides his king.

Momonga then asked a very interesting question.

"Guardians, I wish to ask each of you a question," he began, then looking to Shalltear. "First you Shalltear, what kind of person am I and Obsidian to you?"

Obsidian's silver eyes flashed golden for a moment as he regarded his guild master, this would allow them gain further insight to what they remembered and assumed after becoming real. 'Nice one, Momonga.'

Shalltear glanced briefly to Obsidian before replying. "You are the crystallisation of glory and victory; there is none more worthy to rule over Nazarick, Momonga-sama." She turned her attentions to Obsidian. "To me you are the most beautiful and kindest of the Supreme Beings."

Momonga simply accepted it, turning next to Cocytus. "Cocytus?" he prompted.

"Stronger the all the guardians, and most worthy to rule the great tomb of Nazarick," the insectoid stated to Momonga, before saying to Obsidian, "the master blacksmith who creates the means by which we do battle, skilled beyond compare in the forging arts." Trust the warrior themed NPC to focus on that he was the main supplier of superior equipment and weaponry for the NPCs.

"Aura?"

"A merciful leader that excels at foresight," Aura replied to Momonga, and then to Obsidian. "The kindly Supreme Being who never allows his allies to fall," well he was very quick with the support magic.

"Mare?"

"Both of you are extremely kind, and that makes me happy to serve you."

"Demiurge."

"A man who makes wise decisions and acts upon them efficiently," Demiurge answered with reference, his eyes seemed to glow when he regarded Momonga, "a man who truly fits the word inscrutable.' Demiurge then grinned a little at Obsidian, before saying, "the most powerful of Fallen Angels, the one who stands above Gods and chaos alike, and the man who elevated my intellect beyond even my creator's expectations."

'While I just wanted to balance his character a bit, being able to act outside of Ulbert's pure evil theme would probably make him a more effective thinker.' Obsidian thought, with a small, wry smile in return.

"Sebas."

"The head of all the Supreme Beings, and the merciful leader who stayed with us until the very end," Sebas replied, his appreciation clear to hear. "And Obsidian-sama, the only other Supreme Being that continued to return for Momonga-sama's sake, for which I am also grateful."

"And lastly, Albedo."

"The highest ranking of all the Supreme Beings, and our ultimate master," she said, before declaring, "And also the man that I love."

Obsidian gave Momonga a smug look, as that data change was all on him, Momonga's soul eyes flickered, and the only slight hint of panic. 'A skeleton like him won't be able to mate, maybe I should try making a temp-class change ring to give him a flesh body, I suppose if worse comes to worse, I can give him the Orb of the Angelic to turn him into an angel of death, but I only have one of those, and it's the world class item that 3834-san gave me back when they wanted me to join their heaven's theme guild. Still even if I don't use it, it could be useful for making a body for him by analysing its data. Momonga probably would want to keep his Overlord theme, if I make it a switch on/off item though, he'd probably accept it. It'll be something besides 'that' incomplete project to push my limits as a blacksmith and Artificer.' Obsidian thought with deep seated enthusiasm.

While Obsidian was considering ideas, Albedo then said, "Obsidian-sama is the Ruler of Chaos, and perhaps the only true equal to Momonga-sama, as well as a true friend to our Lord despite journeying beyond Yggdrasil."

Obsidian smiled faintly at that. 'It seems Sebas and Albedo realised I went out of my way to visit my friend despite by long hours at work.'

Momonga then replied, "I have heard all of your thoughts. Continue working faithfully in my name."

"Yes!"

Momonga then teleported away via the ring, more of an escape than a swift exit, 'they think so highly of you, such a change from the real world, it must have been a huge shock, Momonga.'

Obsidian was about to leave himself, when Albedo called out to him. "Please wait, Obsidian-sama."

The other guardians looked up in surprise.

"Yes, Albedo?" he asked.

"Before we were sent to this new place, you and Momonga-sama were discussing something shocking; I ask that you explain it."

"Do not demand of a Supreme Being," Demiurge snarled.

Obsidian held up his hand to silence him. "It's fine."

"How much do you know?" Obsidian then asked Albedo.

"That this world and Nazarick along with it was meant to be destroyed today, and that you and Momonga-sama were prepared to die to remain here with us," she replied after a momentary hesitation.

"Eh?!"

"What?!"

"We were supposed to die?"

"So that's what he meant when he visited me?"

And several other shouted words of shock and stunned horror.

'This confirms it, they remember their time in the game, but it must be like an old memory or she would have asked immediately, along with the Pleiades and Sebas.' Obsidian knew it was better to tell some of the truth while maintaining they were Supreme Beings…He worked on mangas nearly every day, he knew good storytelling, he could do this.

"It isn't my place to answer that," Obsidian began, taking a seat on one of the steps, motioning for them to draw closer to him. "But very well…You're right."

"How could such a thing happen?" Demiurge demanded, sounding angry.

"Everything in the infinite expanse of the universe will eventually grow old and die, this includes worlds. Gods creates life, society, and magic systems on worlds, but the world itself will die regardless to their will. But creation is a joy despite this loss," Obsidian explained with a Fallen's confidence, thinking of several mangas he really liked working on but got cancelled.

"I see…"

"When gods create a world, they in invite other Gods and Superior beings known as (Players) to experience their world in a new body limited by that world's magic system. We go from being infinite to having limits, and the world's challenges allow us to overcome them and experience something new." Obsidian paused for effect, regarding their stunned gazes, none of them knew of their origins. "For beings that live forever, boredom is Hell, having to put an effort into something is very interesting, and anything new is priceless."

"S-So you have been to other worlds before this?" Mare asked.

"Hundreds, thousands," Obsidian replied, much to their shock. "Sometimes for brief visits, or even lifetimes. But then the GM alerted us of a closely connected group of worlds known as Yggdrasil, which allowed us free range of our race, skills, and many other things, we headed there, and found it was different to the other places we visited, it was truly fun, and Momonga and I became level 100, we mastered death and chaos, and along with the other Supreme Beings, we formed a guild and enjoyed ourselves immensely, but then the GM alerted us that today was the last time in the worlds lifespan."

"That explains why you said goodbye to me when you visited earlier…" whispered Shalltear.

"You would stay and die with us?" Cocytus said. "You are far more valuable than us."

"That is for me and Momonga to decide, we poured everything into this place, it was where we felt truly at home, it is why Momonga continued to run Nazarick even after everyone else left for new worlds or returned to IRL, the home world of players, and I despite my many off-world obligations as the ruler of Chaos continued to return here."

He could feel the stunned adulation that they were so highly valued.

"But somehow we were sent somewhere else instead, and Nazarick alone remains of Yggdrasil. So continue to work hard for our sakes so a new legend in a new world can begin."

"As you command!"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be returning to my smithy, contact me if there are any emergencies," and with that the Ruler of Chaos teleported away.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 _ **Next chapter:**_ _Returning to my smithy_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _There's going to be a bit of break now, as I have other novels and fan-fictions to catch up on. Be sure to check them out. See below for possible Xmas ideas._

* * *

 **ALSO BY ME**

 **Grey Faction**

Arrival of the Grey Queen

Mistaken Apostles

 **Detective Michael Mysteries**

The Scalpel Murder

Riverside Mystery

 **Secret Yuuki**

Guilty Heart Chronicles

Starlight Alliance

 **Vampire Attack**

Empire of Shadows

Shadow Force

 **Anthologies**

Corpses 'N' Things

Monsters 'N' Things

Vampires 'N' Things

 **Poetry**

Melodies of a Madman

Vampoetry

 **Comics/Manga**

Jinhai's Justice

Grey Faction School Wars

Grey Faction comic

Detective Michael comic


	7. Bonus chapter: Midori's Origins

_**A/N:**_ _Another bonus chapter, but they will be important to the story much later on. Read and enjoy, it's a bit longer than usual. ;)_

* * *

OVERLORD X DINGIRVERSE X DIABLO 2

* * *

 **THIS TIME AINZ, YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

BONUS CHAPTER

RECOLLECTIONS OF MIDORI'S ORIGINS

* * *

 _'You've got to be kidding me!'_

 _(slowing heartbeat)_

 _'After everything that's happened...'_

 _(coughing blood)_

 _'I get killed like this!'_

 _(slowing heartbeat)_

The author stares up the ceiling of the bookstore, panicked fans and staff surrounding him, one was trying to apply pressure to the gushing wound in his chest, while another called for an ambulance. But they wouldn't make it time, he could tell. He couldn't even feel the pain anymore, his entire body had gone numb. With desperate effort, he lifted a shaking blood soaked hand, regarding it, as his sight began to darken.

 _'I finally succeed in my dream...and I get killed...by a stray bullet?'_

A robbery had occurred nearby, the criminals and police had started shooting at each other, and as they fled to the back of the store to safety, a single ricocheting bullet hit the author right through his heart and lung, heavily damaging the life sustaining organs. Whether it had been the police or criminal that killed him, he didn't know.

 _(the heart stopped beating)_

 _(a pained gasp)_

The author's eyes began to close, only darkness surrounding him. A single angry thought echoed in his mind _. 'What kind of sick joke is this, what kind of God would let me die like this?'_

 _(He died)_

* * *

 **Scene change: White void**

The author awoke, he was floating in a seemingly endless white void.

"Huh, so there is something after death," he remarked with mild surprise, regarding his surroundings, or rather lack of. "No women, booze, or television...well this is going to suck."

"Well, I don't know about that," said an amused voice behind him, whispered into his ear.

The author heavily elbowed the person in the nose on instinct, turning, he batted aside their flailing arms, and readied a punch, while grabbing them by front of their robes with his other arm.

'Wait…robes?'

"Please wait!" yelled the stranger in fear, making the author pause. "I mean you no harm."

The stranger was a man in his later years, wearing a brilliantly white robe, and an impossibly well manicured beard, he also had a golden halo hovering above his head.

"So who are you?" the author asked, his features irritated. "And if you say God, I'm going to hit you again."

The stranger began to laugh awkwardly, and refused to answer.

 _(Sweat drop)_

"Seriously?"

"Yep!" The stranger, now known as God replied. "Welcome to the wheel of reincarnation, normally an angel would handle this, but seeing as you weren't meant to die, I figured I would handle your situation myself."

A vein pulsed dangerously on the author's head, his gripped tightened, making God "Eeep!" in distress.

"Care to explain that, I feel some personal responsibility coming from your direction, what was meant to happen, huh?"

God sweat dropped, now regretting not sending an angel. "The stray bullet was meant to kill one of your fans, they were destined to become a vile killer in a few years, so we decided to sort things out early, as Hell is getting overly full and Satan is complaining. So it's easier for these people to die before they sin too much, but then the bullet just missed that person and got you instead...Sorry about that."

The author promptly headbutted God.

"You kill me, ruin my life, take me away from my family, and you say...Sorry about that?!"

"Ouch!" complained God, "on the plus side, when you were dying, the person who was supposed to die tried to stop the bleeding, it traumatised them when you died, and now they're a doctor, so well done," God said with a cheesy grin and a thumbs up.

"That's...It takes years, if not decades to become a Doctor," a sudden sense of dread of hit him. "How long have I been dead?" he asked.

"Hmm? About fifteen years, I'd say?" mused God. "Time is rather different here after all."

The author slumped forward in defeat, letting go of God, who sighed in relief. _'I'm dead anyway, so I suppose it doesn't matter.'_

God took a dramatic pose, hearing the man's thoughts, he replied. "It does matter, because we ruined your life and you saved a soul destined for evil, I as the God of this world, I owe you a favour, so how about being reincarnated in another world?" he asked. "We've been doing a lot of that lately, and it seems to work out well, though Truck-kun has been overworking lately...I think he just likes running over Japanese people."

"There's no way I'm being reincarnated," rejected the author. "I refuse to have a second childhood, and I'm not Japanese."

"You're so hard to please!" complained God. "Fine, I'll send you as you are into another world, I'll even give you a blessing, as that world is full of magic and monsters, something to help you out, so what would you like?"

'It's not like I have any better options,' mused the author, the alternative was to stay in this place, or go wherever it was dead people went. "What kind of power?" he asked. "Wait, I actually get to choose?"

"Sure, though there are limits of course, but feel free to be creative," replied God. This part was always fun, some chose some very interesting powers, a recent world traveller had wanted magically powered technology, they really didn't want to let go of the internet.

The author didn't need any consideration on the subject of what power or blessing to choose. "Look into my mind, and see the weapon I created in my Grey Faction series: Balmung. Just give me that."

 _'Balmung?'_ thought God, thinking of the legendary weapon wielded by Siegfried/Sigurd, also known as the Gram, depending on which saga you referenced, the actual origin of that legend was almost as old as the epic of Gilgamesh. God place a hand on the author's head and began reading his mind, he was surprised by the twisted, almost maddened nature of it, yet controlled by a far more ruthless practicality. This human would make an interesting, albeit terrifying world traveller.

God viewed the thousands of thoughts on the custom Balmung's history, form, power, and meaning. It was a tremendous legend in the making, but it was possible to make such a blessing, though he would need to limit it in a few small ways, a living weapon that was one with its host, capable of changing shape and storing limitless power, and using it against new foes. Hundreds of other minor aspects spun together into its legend and myriad of abilities and utilizations. In the saga of the young man's creation, it had devoured countless demons and Gods. He would make this Balmung, but it would be empty, he would have to fill it and grow it with his own efforts.

"Well?" the author asked, the man's features stoic, but a subtle hint of hope, a childish desire built of one who creates. God could understand this, he was much the same.

"It's doable," God replied, "but it won't have demonic power stored inside it, you must feed Balmung yourself," he held out his hand, and a mass of darkness swirled into existence, a predatory killing intent subtly leaked from it. "Here."

The author grinned, something he had created in fiction had been brought to real life. "Heh Heh," he chuckled, and without hesitation he stuck his hand into the mass of darkness. "Come, Balmung," it was spoken softly, but it was clearly an order, and Balmung responded, with a ghastly shriek as it burrowed beneath his skin. The author screamed as invasive agony shot his body, he fell to one knee, breathing heavily. It was inside of him.

* * *

 **Acquired: (Blessing) Balmung Custom**

* * *

A synthetic voice sounded in his mind, accompanied by a game-like chime.

 _'What the Hell?'_ he thought. Was God ripping ideas right out of manga and light novels?

God began to glow, radiating a power that reflected his position, the author stood before the deity with wide eyes, which faded to be replaced by a grin and a competitive gleam in his eyes. "Next time we meet, I'll be more powerful than you," he wasn't sure why he said it. But it felt right. To be able change a world or circumvent death. He wanted it.

God laughed. "That power I gave you is a destroyer, but try and become a creator in this new world if you wish."

"I'm an author, I'm already a creator," he rebuked.

Light engulfed the world traveller's senses, it was beginning.

"So what should I call you now?" God asked. "Dingir?" making reference to the wielder of Balmung within the books, one based on the author himself.

"No, I am not so grand yet," the author replied. He considered it, he had died in Japan, and God seemed to be ripping off light novels, so why not? translating his name into Japanese, he answered. "For now, call me Midori Sensou."

"What a cute name for such a scary looking man, should I call you Sen-chan?" God laughed, and before the now named 'Midori Sensou' could retort, the bright lights whisked him away to another world. At that exact moment, a bus of school kids crashed and fell to their deaths, and an old king summoned his kingdom's heroes, bringing them altogether.

* * *

 **Scene change: Another world**

Midori suddenly found himself in a gigantic throne room, filled with bright colours, gold, and the many nobles and royalty watching me with glee and awe. He looked down, a summoning circle still glittered on the red floor. He had been summoned it seemed, but he wasn't alone. Around him were at least a dozen teenagers, all short, skinny brats, Japanese by their features, but they had ridiculously bright hair colour and eyes, and clearly they were surprised by it as well, before they noticed where they were.

"Welcome to the Kingdom of Finas, brave heroes!" announced a man in royal garb, his crown and fingers packed with gold and jewels. "We have summoned you to save our kingdom!"

'Oh fuck this!' thought Midori, slowly heading for the exit, while the king rambled on.

* * *

Princess Reina watched on silently from the sidelines as her adopted father spoke with the newly summoned heroes. They were young, but almost adults by their kingdoms standards. She didn't agree with the summonings, kidnapping people from other worlds with magic, knowing that the ritual granted them multiple blessings that made them ideal as soldiers for war.

'I can't believe we're doing this again.'

Her father had used such people ten years ago to expand their kingdom and secure a coastal territory, and as the land was stolen from the monsters, fighting was fierce. All but one of the summoned heroes had died, that being herself. She had been a child then, and hadn't been sent out with the others.

To avoid being viewed poorly, the king adopted her, and tried to keep the truth hidden as much as possible. These students would likely be the same. She had a vague memory of their uniforms or something similar, they were high schoolers or middle schoolers. Her father would trick them with his words, and would likely die the same to achieve his ends.

He was a good father to her, and she had been too young to survive on her own, and had accepted the adoption, but when she learned he wanted to summon again, she felt her old hatred stir.

Reina shook her head of such thoughts, using her blessing: Gods Eye, allowing her to see a person's powers, levels, and such. Most of the kids had levels between 1 and 5, but they all had been granted with strong elemental powers, as shown by their hair colours. A person's hair and eye colour indicated what they could use, in some rare cases, a person could use up to two types of magic. Her original black hair had turned silver upon coming here.

'Hmm…What's this?' she thought, noticing an older man among the group of the summoned heroes, and he was slowly slipping passed the others. Crouching down low to avoid standing out, as he seemed to be much taller, and once he passed the last student, he dived into a forward roll out of the throne room in one swift moment though the partly open door.

'What on earth is he doing?' Reina wondered.

She also left the throne room, being careful not to attract her father's notice. As she passed through into the passageways, she noticed the guards paid him no mind.

'Wait…' she thought, he was no longer sneaking, striding with the confidence of a knight or nobleman, the guards therefore did not dare stop him, even if they hadn't seen him before. In addition, he wore a black suit, though simplified compared to what nobles wore here, black dye was an expensive colour to acquire.

'Clever guy,' she conceded. But where was he going?

Why was he not staying with the others? A thought occurred to her akin to a thunder strike, he knew! he knew the King was lying, and was finding a way out of the castle to avoid being used and killed as a hero.

She activated her Gods Eye to see the man's status.

'No way!' she thought.

* * *

 **Name: Midori Sensou** _ **(Alias)**_

 **Age: Unable to scan**

 **Race: Unable to scan**

 **Level: 100**

 **Alignment: Evil arts + Unique arts**

 **HP: 6000**

 **MP: 0**

 **STR: 500**

 **DEF: 800**

 **SPD: 300**

 **INT: 1000**

 **Blessing: Unable to scan**

 **Magic: None**

 **Skills: Unable to scan**

 **Titles: Unable to scan**

* * *

The princess was flabbergasted, level 100 meant that he was already stronger than all but the Kingdom's most elite Knights and Adventurers. A newly summoned hero was usually lower levelled than ten, and even that was extremely rare. Most started at level 1 or 2.

'He must have known combat in real life,' she realised, and a lot of it. But he had zero MP, which was odd, though his other stats were very high, if oddly balanced. High MP was the normal result of being blessed via the summoning ritual.

'Midori Sensou…' she mused, the man's name meant green war. 'But Alias? How could he hide his real name from her God's eye?'

Then the summoned man went around a corner and disappeared from sight. Reina hurried after him, wishing that court gowns were not so hefty. She followed him for a further ten minutes, he seemed to be exploring. Then suddenly she lost sight of him.

"Where the hell did he go?" she muttered.

* * *

 **(POV change)**

Midori walked silently behind the young woman, having snuck into her blind spot. "Too easy." It was amusing to think she thought she could follow someone like him without his noticing.

Then taking the nearest passage left, Midori walked away from her on silent steps, and headed for the treasury, or rather the wages office next to it that handled the castle employees wages.

He had found it after only a few minutes, but that young lady had been following him. So he had taken a few extra routes first to lose her, while at the same time planning several ways to escape the castle at the same time. 'But first I need money.'

He walked in, not bothering to knock, a single person worked in the back.

"I'll be with you in a moment," called the worker.

"No hurry," Midori politely replied. His eyes flickered about, spotting a small bag filled with small gold coins. He took the bag of coins, and quietly walked out, leaving the door open to avoid catching the attention of the worker.

* * *

 **32 Gold coins acquired/stolen**

* * *

"Well that worked out well," Midori mused as he transferred the gold to several of his suit pockets. Midori then continued strolling along the castle corridors until he saw the same back entrance that he had seen earlier, it was used for servants to get in and out for work, unfortunately it was guarded by three soldiers. Unlike the guards, they seemed much more intense and focused. His bluff probably wouldn't work. They didn't look too tough, but they had spears, and he hadn't had a chance to use Balmung yet, nor did he want to hurt people just doing their job.

"Well, there's one way to manage it," he sighed. pulling out a single gold coin and with a flick, sent the coin flying across the stone floor. The guards gazes immediately followed it, a gold coin was worth many months wages to them. They all dived for it, and Midori simply walked passed them, and off to freedom.

Nobody bothered him as he left the walled gates, and headed into the city the surrounded the castle. He glanced back though, feeling sorry for the kids that had been summoned as well. "Best of luck, don't die."

He faintly heard the woman from before gasp in the distance, but Midori ignored her, disappearing among the populace, he couldn't risk being stopped, no matter her reason for seeking him out.

* * *

 **(POV Change)**

Reina spotted him from one of the verandas, he was leaving. She wanted to talk to him, she wasn't sure why, perhaps it was because he saw through the King's manipulations. Or perhaps it was his black hair and grey eyes, who had such dark attributes? Or had he remained unchanged since being summoned.

Reina activated her God's Eye again as he looked back, maybe he had noticed her. She gasped as she read more information from his stats, several new lines revealed themselves as she used more magic to power her blessing.

 _(Veins bubble briefly beneath her skin at the strain.)_

The man's status in full appeared before her eyes, out of habit she memorized it. But what she read still elicited a gasp.

* * *

 **Name: Midori Sensou** _ **(Alias)**_

 **Age: 32 (47)**

 **Race: Undead**

 **Level: 100**

 **Alignment: Evil arts + Unique arts**

 **HP: 6000**

 **MP: 0**

 **STR: 500**

 **DEF: 800**

 **SPD: 300**

 **INT: 1000**

 **Blessing: Balmung Custom** _ **(Unable to scan details)**_

 **Magic: None**

 **Skills: mastery of barehanded martial arts, mastery of weaponry, tracking, hunting, assassination, torture, writing, cooking, thievery, manipulation, Expert throwing, Alpha, immunity to holy, resistance maximum - all, berserker, air perception, earth perception, regeneration, magic analyse, status scan, undead create - low.**

 **Titles:**

 **1) The world traveler blessed by the Creator God**

 **2) The man that challenges the Gods**

 **3) Demon Lord Candidate**

* * *

Reina shuddered. 'Father has summoned a monster, not a hero…'

He disappeared from sight amoung the general population who passed the castle.

A small smile crossed her beautiful face. 'Good…'

* * *

Midori stayed the night in a small inn run by an old woman and her daughter.

The gold coins he had stolen were worth a lot more than he realized, or rather that it was too much to be spending at an inn, they hadn't the change. They gave him directions to a trading/exchange shop who swapped a Gold coin for a large number of bronze and silver coins, though they charged a small fee for doing so.

Midori then brought a hooded traveller's cloak, it was brown sadly, but they didn't sell black, apparently black dye only came from a very particular type of sea monster and it was rather high levelled, and very expensive. It did its job though, of covering up his suit, which made him stand out.

Not completely though.

"He's got black hair…"

"He's cursed."

Midori pulled up the hood.

After that, he took more note of everyone's hair colour, they were all brightly coloured, and yet didn't seem dyed. Most were reds, blues, yellows, and greens, he spotted and few brown haired people, but none were black haired like him. It seemed to be something commoners cared about, but the guards hadn't reacted, or had his bluff simply worked too well.

'Those kids, despite being Japanese, they had brightly coloured eyes and hair as well.' he mused.

'My power is dark in nature, is it related to something as simple as my colouration?' Even though his hair had been black and his eyes grey back in his original world.

He returned to the inn, paid them and spent the time until dinner laying on his bed.

A knock on the door.

"Dinner's being served, hurry up, youngster!" called the old woman.

"Coming!"

Heading down, he saw a dozen others, already eating, taking a seat at the edge, he was given a bowl of stew, and a weak beer. But it was included in the price and he wasn't complaining. After all, technically, he hadn't eaten or drunk anything for fifteen years.

"Ah! much better!" Midori grinned, before bringing over his bowel, spoon and empty flagon. "Thanks, much appreciated."

"Ha!" the old woman laughed, taking them off him. "You must be hungry, if you ate my fare so quickly."

"Losing your confidence as a cook, are you?" Midori grinned with a wink. "Or fishing for compliments?"

"Cheeky brat."

"Brat?" Midori grinned. "You've got ten years on me at the most."

"Flatterer, you must be hoping for another free drink. I'm sixty years old."

"Okay, fine, so your thirteen years older than me," Midori conceded. He was physically thirty-two, but he was counting the fifteen years he'd been dead. Though mostly just to see her reaction.

"Y-Your nearly fifty?" she replied stunned. "What kind of luck do you have?"

"Heh," Midori grinned in reply.

"Very funny, you almost had me going there."

Later that evening, after everyone had left to either go drinking elsewhere or return to their rooms. Midori was out back in the kitchens helping with the mountain of dishes, it wasn't purely out of the kindness of his heart, as he hoped to ask a few questions, he couldn't stay so naïve of how this world worked.

The old woman and her daughter were named Elizabeth and Jenny.

"Not often you get such a kind lad," Elizabeth said.

"Much obliged, you've been rather lovely yourself…as I've noticed people reacting badly to my hair, so it's nice to have a proper conversation without that being an issue. Do you know why that is incidentally," Midori asked, bringing up the subject.

"Huh, what kind of a rock did you live under?" Elizabeth demanded in her gruff manner, giving me a puzzled look.

"I lived in a small village near the border, most of people had brown hair, and a few having black hair, I've not had any problems since prior to coming here," Midori explained.

"Well it's basically just a really old superstition, after the creator God finished making this world, he created six lesser Gods to oversee the world, when humans came along, they divided them by blessing a nation each with magic. With how long ago that was, most people are mixed and every country has a lot of each type of blessing in their citizens. Only one group didn't get blessed, and they remained black haired, who lacking magic turned to the dark arts of the monsters."

"So they were one God short, and black haired people got blamed as evil for being the odd one out," Midori concluded.

"Probably," she huffed. "Take this as advice from someone older than you, humans are the biggest idiots out there, even the smart ones."

( _Sweatdrop_ )

"That isn't news to me," Midori smiled awkwardly.

"Ha!" she laughed good naturally, Jenny then kindly took the trouble to explain it all to him. They probably thought he was a huge idiot, but he couldn't afford to show ignorance going forward.

* * *

 _ **(later that evening: Inn bedroom)**_

"Ugh…these beds are uncomfortable," Midori sighed, a hand rubbing his lower back. He'd gotten used to his foam mattress back on Earth. The ones here weren't nearly as soft. "I'm not a young man anymore." He'd broken too many bones over the years, and it was starting the catch up with him. He'd manage though, he always did.

Even this bizarre world, rather than racism, they discriminated against each other based upon what blessings they had. Truly idiotic, he dared not think how demi-humans were treated. He had spotted a few, but in the king's own city, they were a clear minority. Merchants, adventures, and servants only seemed to brace the idiot king's land.

Now having been explained of the blessings and such, he understood why those kids had been summoned, like himself they received a strong blessing based upon their magical alignment, apparently it was much stronger than a normal denizen of this world.

'And I've seen enough anime and read enough Isekai manga to know the standard traps and pit falls,' Midori thought with a smirk.

The king had spoken of how their land was in danger and desperate due to the monster kin at their borders, and yet both the castle, the King, Queen, Princess, had been heavy with gold, silver, and jewels, and outside the people were not well off, but didn't have the struggling drudgery of a poor country, it was all a lie. He needed expendable soldiers for some reason, immigrants with strong blessings would do just fine.

'That bastard's eyes were enough to give him away,' Midori mused, those flat, almost dead eyes, that somehow glittered with the charm and presence of a good actor, not a king. Still being summoned to the castle had given him the chance to steal money for the start of his journey, and the inn owners Elizabeth and Jenny had given him the basics he needed.

Simply put:

Yellow hair meant you could use Light/Holy arts.

Brown hair meant you could use Earth arts.

Red hair meant you could use Fire arts.

Green hair meant you could use Lightning arts.

Blue hair meant you could use Water arts.

White/Grey hair meant you could use Unique arts.

Black hair meant you had no blessing, but many had learnt dark arts.

'Guess that makes me a Unique arts and Dark arts user,' Midori thought. 'But then I was black haired and grey eyed before I came here…Maybe it's because I was blessed by the Creator God, not the six lesser Gods, wouldn't that make that idiot the blesser of the black haired, or was it just me as another world traveler.'

* * *

 _ **(Later…)**_

After a quick wash using a bucket of cold water and soap that was left in the room. He took a moment to regard himself. Thickly built and packed with muscles meant for martial arts, laced with faint web-like scars, though several angry red scars stood out, his legs particularly had more than their fair share, though much of that scarring was from ulcers that occurred after near fatal wound had gotten badly infected.

"God could have a least made me a new body," Midori sighed, fingers lightly brushing the ugly bullet hole over where his heart had been, he awkwardly checked his back, and found a matching hole.

"It went right through me, huh?" He placed his palm over where his heart was, feeling for a beat of his heart, but there was none.

 _(…?!)_

"It's not even bleeding… Can I even be considered alive right now?"

 _(Sigh…)_

* * *

 _ **(Scene change: Heaven)**_

God regarded the human he had sent to the fantasy world of Uwa, he had unfortunately gotten caught up in the King of Finas's summoning spell and arrived in the wrong place. The lad had cleverly avoided the royals and acquired starting funds through less than legal means.

'Hmm…I'm surprised he just realised that I revived him as an undead," God mused. "It's not like I could bring him back as a human without reincarnating him as a new life in this world."

He saw Midori curse as he checked his lack of a heartbeat. 'Well I suppose he hasn't even tried to open his status.'

* * *

Bidding Elizabeth and Jenny goodbye the following morning. Midori headed for the outskirts of the city, keeping his hood up to avoid notice.

'I don't know what I should do with my second life, but for now I should avoid the reach of the royals, especially that princess from before. She was way too suspicious of me.'

Despite the city being surrounded by high walls, which was new to Midori, their buildings and attire was similar to how people in his country had been a few centuries ago. It made him feel slightly less alienated in this world. It took him several hours to reach the nearest gate while walking a leisurely pace, and just outside of it, he saw his first monster kin. An Orc.

Orcs had appearance of being both a human and pig, enormously strong, an all male race that kidnapped females to reproduce, typically human or elf. Or at least that was the standard depiction in fantasy stories, often associated with Goblins.

"Die! you damn beast!"

This wasn't the case this time.

Six men were kicking and shoving around a young Orc.

'What the Hell are they doing?' Midori thought, rushing over. The Orc was about half the size of a normal adult, wearing a peasant smock, there was a large sack of plants spilled over the floor nearby. Above the plants was floating writing, 'Medicinal plants.' It seemed he had some kind of scan ability or gamer vision. Interesting, but more importantly…

 _(?!)_

'Are those tears?' thought Midori, eyes burning with indignation. 'The bastards are ganging up on this child.'

Midori strode forward, clenched his fist in irritation, as he drew close he took a low stance and tackled into the men, sending them all sprawling. He pulled the Orc behind him, who was now openly crying, the voice, clearly that of a child was clear to hear.

"What the fuck is your problem?" one demanded.

"Yeah, get lost or do you want a beating too?"

"Damn monster lover!"

People were watching with surprise, but made no move to get involved.

Midori regarded the idiots with a frown. "What has this child done beyond being an Orc?" he asked.

This surprised them, they obviously just liked to beat of non-humans.

Finally one of them said, "Because he was trying to sell his filthy wares, now get lost or we'll give you a beating too."

Midori grinned, a feral smile, and for a moment his eyes burned with a golden light.

 _(?!)_

"Good, I was hoping you were just a bunch of idiots, I'm actually in the mood to break someone, thanks for volunteering." Midori glanced to the sobbing Orc child, and lightly patted his head, making the glance up in surprise. "It's okay little one, I'm here."

The Orc child quietened, regarding him with a mix of suspicion and hope.

The first man charged at him, a big fellow with a beard, wearing the garb of a tanner, fist pulled back. A big swing. Lots of force.

But it might as well been in slow motion. In his past life, Midori had been raised in using multiple forms of martial arts, many self taught, but he had also learnt from his father, an ex gang member, and two martial arts masters when he was older.

His father had taught him 'Open Hand' the underworld version of boxing. It had been used in life and death street fights for centuries. It was ruleless boxing that also included palms, elbows, grabbling, and many techniques later stolen from Chinese Kenpo from when England had controlled Hong Kong, roughly 156 years ago.

Using his wrist to hook the attack, Midori stepped back, making his opponent overextend and fall forward.

Midori's knee rose, striking him in the stomach with staggering force, using his fall to add to the weight of his attack. Still, he wasn't expecting the man to be sent sprawling a significant distance as though struck by a car.

'I didn't hit him hard enough to do that…' Midori thought in surprise.

What Midori didn't know was that the levelling system was radically different from how Earth worked. On his original world there was a limit to how strong and fast you could be before your body couldn't endure the recoil of your own attacks and movements. In the world of Uwa, you simply got stronger, regardless of your build or muscles, level was everything when it came to basic stats.

So Midori's limits had weakened significantly, and had unlocked immense physical strength.

Additionally as an Undead, he could push himself further than he could have done while alive.

The average adult person's strength was 40 to 80, with a good warrior's strength being 70 - 150.

A legendary warrior's strength was easily over 200, which was enough to overpower large monsters barehanded.

Midori's strength stat was 500.

Neither was it his highest stat, in fact only his speed stat was lower. There probably wasn't a human alive that could win in terms of brute strength. But then battle was so much more than that, and there were races with stats that could reach 1000.

The remaining five watched him cautiously, one then turned and ran. The others ignored his retreat. Those four then drew weapons. Three had large knives beneath their clothing, while the other had a broadsword and wore the garb of an adventurer, but was more likely to be a bandit given the way he carried himself. Far too predatory.

"Kid, stay where you are, it's going to get a little dangerous now," Midori said, stepping forward.

"O-Okay…"

'Wadou-Ryuu for this one…' Midori thought absently, oddly calm in the face of the danger, even for him. The sword swung down at him, a big overhead swing. His lead foot slid forward, dragging him close at the last moment, he drove his forearm with an outward swing into the side of the blade with expert timing, making the sword dig into the ground instead of him. But before that, that same arm slipped forward from the block, and with the same movement, Midori drove his fingers into the man's throat with a knife hand. The bandit looking man dropped to the ground, coughing up violently. The back of his head now exposed, Midori raised his arm and swiftly smashed his palm into the back of his skull, the same technique that karate demonstrators do to break bricks and tiles to show off. Not that Midori had ever done one of those, his first master class sensei made them do it on each other in full contact spars.

 _'As long as you can kill your enemy with it, why train to break things that won't kill you back?'_

That said, Midori tried it on a wall when he was twelve and broke his fingers, he had definitely preferred flesh, muscle and bone, he knew what to do with that, and the best way to destroy it. That said, his strength was somehow greater than before, so Midori held back, none the less there was definite cracks in the ground with the second defeated enemy's face firmly planted at the centre.

'Yep, he isn't getting up.'

 _(Gurgle…)_

 _(Sweatdrop)_

Midori suddenly reached out, catching the wrist of the third man, who tried to stab him from a blind spot. A sound tactic, but he wasn't light enough on his feet to deceive him.

 _(!)_

Midori squeezed, and the man shrieked, dropping the knife.

He then twisted his wrist, elbow and shoulder with one swift movement, using Aikido he had learned as an adult from his second master after he had to deal with a nutter that wanted to kill his baby brother (about ten at the time) and wanted to be ready as he'd been slacking off for a few years, simply doing body building, and it had been very helpful. If he hadn't needed to look after his mother when she got injured, he probably would have still gone to that dojo. But then he'd learned what he had came to learn, and got to beat up a lot of older men who were cocky but obviously didn't fight outside of the safe environment of a dojo.

'Jeez…I must be relaxed if I've got time to think about the past,' Midori pondered, hurling the swearing knife wielder into the last two, knocking them both out. And he truly was, there was none of the familiar excitement, fear, and adrenaline that Midori had come to associate in a fight where his life was at risk. 'How unusual,' his expression deadpan.

Those watching him cheered, rather some did, others glared.

Midori glared back, and most of them left, fearing his ire.

He then heard a mechanical chime in the back of his head. He had heard something similar when he had stolen the gold at the castle.

'Another game mechanic?'

* * *

 **First victory: Congratulations!**

 _50 Experience points (EP) gained._

 _4 Iron Daggers gained._

 _1 Steel Sword gained._

Error: Max level already reached for stage 1 being. Unable to add EP to total until conditions met.

* * *

Midori watched the weapons vanish from the ground.

But error? Max level? Stage 1?

'I must have a menu or something,' Midori realised. But he would check it later.

He turned around, picking up the spilled contents of the medicine and putting it back into the sack. He narrowed his eyes, hoping to see more info than the name above the items. The word scanned popped into his head.

* * *

 **Medical plants x 531**

Info: _Magical plants that can be made into low level potions. Boil with water - dissolves after ten minutes of boiling. Five leaves to each bottle (250ml) required. An easy potion production method. Available only in Orc, Elf and Dragon lands._

 _Low level potion value: 1 small silver (not including bottle or mark ups.)_

* * *

'Oh, cool…this is convenient,' Midori thought, approaching the child. There was enough here to make over a hundred potions, and was worth at least a hundred small silvers, making it worth roughly as much as a standard gold coin, remembering what the mother-daughter duo at the inn had told him, given that he had tried to pay with gold like an idiot.

'I could use some potions, and given the way that Orc kid was treated, I wouldn't be surprised if they short-changed him,' Midori thought, handing the sack back to the child, who held it tightly, lowering his/hers head in thanks.

"So kid, now that we've got that unpleasantness out of the way. How much were you looking to sell those for?" he asked softly. "I don't mind buying them."

"Fifty small silvers…" the Orc child said nervously, as though he was asking a lot, then backing away slightly when he saw Midori's expression darken.

"They are worth more than twice that child," Midori said, keeping his tone soft to avoid frightening the child further. He knew he looked terrifying when angered.

"I'll give you 106 small silvers for it, that's what it's actually worth," Midori said, pulling out two small gold coins, and six small silvers, which the child took with delight. Midori stood, slinging the sack over his shoulder. He spotted the few still watching them, eyeing the coins in the child's hands with a hungry gleam.

"Thank you mister," the Orc child said, putting them in a small pouch tied firmly to their waist.

"You're welcome," Midori smiled. "Since you've been attacked once already, allow me to escort you home."

"Eh?"

"It's fine, I was leaving the city anyway."

* * *

The young Orc's name was Armas, part of the Siga clan, they were a group of Orcs that lived in the forest just west of Finas's border, in a village called Siga Kula. Midori and Armas followed the wide path had been formed through the forest for traders, merchants, and military to quickly journey to the coastal city that had been built after defeating the monster kin that once called it home, some of the surviving scattered clans still lived there apparently. According the young Orc however, they had to give nearly half their crops to the King, or be executed. Only those that obeyed that rule were allowed to survive within their former territory. However this forced them to strictly control their population or risk starvation.

"But thanks to selling the medicine we grow, we can purchase food from travelling merchants during food shortages," Armas explained, still showing some hope in his snouted gaze. Perhaps it was being around the man who had saved him, and even brought his wares at a price better than he or his village ever expected.

Or perhaps it was because this man, Midori Sensou, didn't feel like a human at all.

He looked human, but he was bigger and stronger than humans Armas had seen before, he had black hair too, like those without blessings, outsiders like them. 'And his aura feels like a monster?' Armas wasn't sure, but a strange, comforting darkness hung around Midori, like being in his parent's arms.

"Then why did they send a child like you to handle something so important?" Midori asked, feeling perceptive after the brawl. "You could easily be robbed by humans, either for the medicine, or whatever money you brought back, why do you think I'm accompanying you back?"

Armas was shocked, though he tried to keep it from showing on his features, his voice however, advertised it. "E-Everyone else is b-busy…"

"You're a poor liar," Midori said, making the little Orc flinch with his bluntness. "Something at your home is forcing you to be the one to sell these medical plants."

"I'm not allowed to s-say!" Armas cried back.

Midori considered what Armas had said about their crops, the king, sending a child instead of an adult. There were several possibilities that could apply here. "The King has increased the crop percentage for taxes, your people are starving I expect." Armas's head snapped up to meet his grey eyes. "And they've been taking your healing plants as well." Armas nodded.

"He makes all the adults farm all day, and they cart away almost all the crops, we won't have enough for winter," Armas explained. "They make us kids gather the healing plants, but I was able to hide some so we can make some money to buy food." The young Orc beamed with pride, not realising how naïve that thinking was.

The King's soldiers would take the money or any food that the Orcs brought; these were the kinds of actions that preluded war. The King had also summoned those kids as his heroes, given powerful magical blessings, to be his new weapons. The King probably planned to purge this region with them, but first drain them of any remaining resources.

'I want to help, but with the King involved, it won't be an easy fix solution, and they've probably got overseers there to make sure the Orcs don't try to stockpile anything without their knowledge. Even if I chase them off, the King would eventually send a subjugation force, or even an army to erase the Orcs. I'm going to need to be careful here. This isn't a street fight or a battle with gang members; I need to play this smart.'

"They'll steal the money from you, you know that right?" Midori eventually stated.

"Not if I hide it until they leave!" Armas retorted with childish logic.

"It won't work that way," Midori sighed, crouching down until they were at eye level. "The King just yesterday summoned new heroes to eliminate non-existing enemies. He'll probably use them to get rid of the few monsters who managed to survive in his stolen territory."

"N-No, you're wrong!" Armas yelled, tears in his eyes. "What I did is going to help!" and he turned and ran into the mass of trees.

(0.0)

"I screwed that up, huh?" Midori muttered, absently scratching his head. 'I guess I should get going then, it's not like I owe the kid anything, and I already got him out the city.'

Midori continued down the path for several minutes, periodically pausing to glance back, the kid hadn't come back to the path. 'I hope he knows how to navigate that place…'

"AAAAHHHH!" echoed a scream through the trees.

"Of course…" Midori sighed.

Then a loud squeal sounded mixed with the deeper undertones of a roar. Whatever it was, the creature was very large.

"Help!"

Midori ran in the direction of the noise, he heard the rustle of bushes, and cracking of wood and Armas came hurtling out of nowhere with tears streaming down his face, and snot from his snout. "Midori-san, I'm sorry, please help!"

And then Midori saw what was chasing him. It was a boar, but one far larger than any he had ever seen before, it was as large and tall as a bull, and it had thick yellow tusks stained black with dried blood, he could also sense the strong natural killing intent of a predator from this charging boar.

 _(Ba-bump)_

 _(Ba-bump)_

 _(Ba-bump)_

Midori felt his heart pumping with excitement, despite the hole in it. He charged forward towards Armas and the boar. "Keep running, brat!"

Armas swerved around him and continued to run, once he had some distance, he looked back to see what happens, from behind a tree.

Midori crouched low as he ran, hands stretching out. The boar sped up, tusks ready to skewer him. They collided with incredible force; Midori caught the tusks, which were rough to the touch, grating at the surface of his skin, drawing blood. The sheer force of its momentum and weight sent Midori skidding back, his shoes digging shallow trenches as he tried to stop it. Its football sized snout smashed heavily against his stomach as it squealed with aggression. It was much stronger than the bull that had attacked him and his sister as a kid when they were hiking.

"You're pretty strong," Midori grinned with bloodlust as he prepared his next move. Suddenly he released his grip on one of the tusks, and flipped himself to the side of the boar, and as he fell forward, Midori roughly yanked downward, making the boar dive face first into the earth. It tumbled over and over, eventually hurtling straight into a tree, it stumbled about, woozy, and before it could regain its awareness, Midori was on its back. He was about to snap its neck, when a black blob spewed out of his palm, and engulfed the boar's head, suffocating it.

'Balmung?' Midori thought in surprise, he jumped back off the boar, the black substance stretching with him, while at the same time; it stretched out over the wild pig's huge form. The boar thrashed about for nearly a minute, as Balmung expanded and contracted. 'It's eating!' Midori realised with horror. The slimy, blob like substance that formed Balmung then began to shrink and flow back into his pores, along with the boar, somehow.

* * *

Balmung custom: Level 0 to Level 1.

Acquired: **Boar's charge** _(uses the weight, strength, and voracity of the boar)_

150 EP gained.

* * *

Midori then felt knowledge flood into his brain. He stumbled back, gritting his teeth at the unexpected mental strain. It seemed that the blessing he had been given by God was far weaker than the version he had created fictionally. That said; it did have a number of uses. Apparently when Midori killed or put a creature in a kill situation, his blessing would devour that enemy and he could gain a new skill, though it would be limited to those the enemy had used in his presence.

'It doesn't seem like I can use Balmung freely as a physical weapon,' Midori noted. Perhaps if he levelled it up enough? 'No matter,' he decided. He had somehow acquired the defeated weapons in the previous fight. They would do for now.

'Menu…Open.' Balmung suddenly engulfed one of his eyes, spewing out from his right ear like a bubbling mask. It was a very unsettling sensation, as when it came out of his skin pores to feed, it just made his hand, wrist, and part of his arm numb until it returned.

From the black substance, he saw an image of himself with several physical stats resolving around the image. Sadly he had no magic, but then it hadn't been the King that summoned him, so he hadn't gained the same perks as those kids. They were, in gaming terms; level 1 mages with level 50 spells, great for killing, but easy to kill if someone got passed their spells.

'Oh, here we go.' Midori then spotted an item section to the side of his image, similar to the runescape game he played decades ago, with little grey squares and an appropriate icon in the centre. Midori tried pointing on the knife icon, rather than the sword, but nothing happened. 'Maybe if I…' he focused on the image of equipping, and he felt one of the iron knives appear in his left hand, he gripped it by habit, and avoided dropping it at the sudden sensation of it appearing in his hand.

'Okay, add medicinal plants to menu. Add all Gold to menu.' Midori's pockets felt lighter, and the sack strapped to his shoulder also vanished. He was lucky it hadn't torn in the fight with the boar. Two new icons filled on the item section. The substance then retracted, and he could see normally with both eyes again. It was then he realised that he had been standing their aimlessly for several minutes, Midori looked back to Armas, who was on his knees, face pressed to the ground.

"Armas?" Midori voiced, surprised by the young Orc's dogeza.

"I had no idea I was in the presence of Malvado, God of Darkness, please forgive my earlier rudeness," the ease in which the child slipped into such an extreme apology was very telling of the state of the Orc's village.

Malvado, it was a word that meant wicked or evil. But it wasn't one of the name's that had come up when Jenny and Elizabeth had explained the blessings of the six gods. So there was a seventh one that was known to the monsters. 'So that's it…the seventh god's blessing turned ones hair and eyes black, but the seventh people's hair was already black, so they were viewed as unblessed.'

"Please raise your head, Armas," Midori requested. "Whatever you might think, I am Midori Sensou. Please don't prostrate yourself like that before me." Quite frankly it made him uncomfortable.

Armas rose, his gaze showed that he did not really believe him, but he nodded neither the less. "As you wish…M-Midori."

"Let's return to the path and get you back to the village, as for your people's situation…I'll see what I can do."

Midori turned away and began walking in the direction of the path. He heard the hurried steps of Armas behind him.

"Thank you."

'However,' Midori thought, his features grim with the reality of the situation. 'At the very least your people will need to abandon this country.'

* * *

"What is it with you and attracting monsters?!" Midori demanded as he ran, Armas slung over his shoulder as dozens of lizard-like monsters followed them, they were similar to his world's komodo dragons in appearance, but longer limbed, and about as large as a wolf, they had suddenly ambushed the them on route to the cleared path.

"I don't know, varanus lizards usually live on bugs, and birds, and stuff," Armas complained.

'Is it me?' Midori wondered as he zigzagged among the trees. 'Or did we stumble near their mating grounds or nest?' It didn't matter, if they kept following them, he would have no choice but to fight them.

Several minutes later, he found an opening in the trees; there were several small animals, which immediately fled as he skidded backwards into view. Dropping Armas behind him, he dropped one of his iron daggers. "Use that if they get passed me." Midori's body was engulfed with a black aura laced with incredible killing intent, he had always been strong at pressuring animals and fighter's with his desire to kill, but when it came to protecting another, his instincts shifted, and became all the more terrifying, despite its noble nature.

The lizards were coming closer.

 **Skill: Alpha!**

It spread like a burst of strong wind with Midori at its epicentre. All of the creatures froze in their tracks as they felt the presence of a much stronger predator. But they didn't flee, as their own alpha stood behind them. It hissed a loud challenge, barrelling passed its kin until it stood before Midori, their gazes locked.

 _(Ba-bump)_

 _(Ba-bump)_

 _(Ba-bump)_

 _(Ba-bump)_

"I don't suppose you'll let us go?" Midori asked, not wishing the young Orc to get eaten."

A deep sibilant hiss was the only reply.

"Yeah, I figured as much…" Midori sighed as the alpha lizard reared back to attack. Quickly Midori grabbed Armas and threw him high into one of the thicker, older trees, beyond the lizard's reach –

The lizard…No, the Varanus alpha, smashed into Midori, its claws slashing at him, and its large mouth taking a chunk out of his shoulder. Blood gushed from the wound. It hadn't wasted the opening Midori had presented to hurl Armas to safety.

"Midori!" Armas yelled in terror, hanging from a thick branch.

Midori fell back, eyes loosing focus, not only from the pain, but the powerful poison in its bite.

 _(Ba-bump)_ The fog within his mind vanished in mere seconds, and Midori's eyes briefly glowed with a golden light.

Midori's arm shot forward, fingers extended like a blade, and stabbed a fist sized hole in the creature's belly. It shrieked, but bit down harder, rather than letting go.

"You damned monster, stop eating me!" Midori growled, kicking the ground hard enough to lift them both off the ground, he span them both with an over-shoulder throw, making sure that its head was what landed first. Smashing the forest floor with their combined weight, the Varanus alpha finally let go of him. Crouched atop it, Midori raised his fist, and punched with a downwards seiken, a straight punch from an unusual position. His fist crushed the creature's skull, and cracked the ground beneath them, the remaining creatures fled at this point.

Soon after, Balmung spewed out of the fist that dealt the killing blow, and devoured the Varanus.

Knowledge entered his mind again, this time it only hurt a little.

* * *

Balmung custom: Level 1 to Level 2.

Acquired: **Varanus Bite** _(a poisonous bite with horrible effects, including loss of limb control, delusions, eventually stops the lungs and heart from working)_

180 EP gained.

* * *

'Wow, my strength is so much more than it used to be,' Midori remarked in muted awe. To cave a skull like this should have broken his fist and wrist at the very least. But it didn't hurt at all. 'Speaking of not hurting at all, my shoulder…' the pain had vanished, gingerly he touched the ruined, bloody cloth of his traveller's cloak and suit, _(my suit, no!)_ however the skin beneath was unblemished, the inches of meat taken from the bite had already healed.

'I'll check the interface inside Balmung later, for now…' Midori looked up to Armas, who was already slowly climbing down.

"Are you okay, Armas?"

"I-I'm okay," Armas replied, once he was firmly back on the ground. He was looking to Midori's bloody shoulder.

Midori crouched down, pulling back the bloody cloth. "See, I'm already better."

"Wow, how'd you do that?"

"I have no idea, but it's handy, right?"

"Yeah!"

Midori picked Armas up, and put him on his shoulders, holding the little Orc's legs to keep him from falling off.

"Whoa!"

"Hold on tight kid, we need to make up for the time we lost."

'When I was running full speed all that time, I didn't feel out of breath at all, clearly not just my strength has improved, so let's see how fast I can get us there.'

* * *

 _(Hours later)_

Running at high speeds, and following Armas's occasional directions they soon made it to Siga Kula, the village of the Orcs. Roughly a mile off the main path, the Orcs had cleared several miles for farming, and used the uprooted trees to build their cabin-like homes.

They didn't immediately approach the village, hiding in the first lot of trees that framed their land. Midori was talented only at writing and fighting, but that didn't mean he was an idiot in other areas, as he read a lot for enjoyment, and researched for his creative projects, and so he knew the value of accurate information. Midori and Armas spent the rest of the day, until sunset, observing the village, the farmland, and most importantly, the actions of the soldiers overseeing them.

'Those bastards…'

Quite frankly, it was brutal. All the Orcs, regardless of age, gender , or health were forced to work at a dizzying pace, beaten or whipped whenever their pace of worked slowed too much, or if they collapsed from exhaustion. The mass of vegetables, grains, and medical plants were bagged or boxed and stored in a massive storehouse, surrounded by armed soldiers. Not once did Midori see any Orc eat or drink during their work.

'I can't let this go…can I?' Midori thought, feeling a deep heat throughout his body as he contained the dark rage that threatened to overtake his senses. They were not humans, they were strangers, but he couldn't ignore this, he hated bullies of any sort. Midori could see the sadistic joy as they dominated the Orcs, these soldiers spend most of the time under the King's control, they were nothing, but here they could stand above others through violence.

"Armas."

"Yes?"

"Who led this village before these men came?" Midori asked.

"That would be Isand Siga," Armas replied. "He is the village chief still."

"Once night falls, we'll pay him a visit, I've got a few ideas, but I'll need to run it by your people first."

"Okay."

Later, once night had fallen, and most of the soldiers had gone to the larger cabins that they'd commandeered, Midori and Armas quietly crawled through the gaps between the crops. At one point, when they were forced to remain still as a patrol passed near them, Midori decided to test one of his theories. He began grabbing at the vegetables, and willed them into his inventory; he felt the familiar numbness as Balmung took them, as the black bubbling mask grew over one of his eyes, he saw that they were there.

Midori grinned, his idea would work more easily this way, he just had to convince the Orcs to abandon this place, and hopefully they would if he stole for them all the crops and supplies that the Finas soldiers had hogged, so they didn't have to leave with nothing. The patrol passed, and Midori and young Armas continued their muddy crawl in the direction of the Orc's homes.

* * *

 _'…How long ago that was.'_ An old man's voice whispered with nostalgia.

* * *

Midori, or rather Mark opened his eyes slowly, as dreams of how his own Isekai journey began slithered through his ancient mind. Half blind eyes looked about; he seemed to be a hospital. Spotting his glasses on the table beside his bed, he gratefully put them on, allowing enough clarity to see his withered grey arms, bruised, and bandaged. He lifted his sheets to see much of him was the same, his torso in a cast, and legs in splints. His regeneration wasn't as good as it used to be, not in a world so devoid of magic. It merely kept him alive.

"So I fail to die once again," Mark sighed. But still, to die at the hands of ******* was unacceptable. He had little power to spare here, but he would need to find out the fate of young mister Slade, help him if needed, now that Mark knew he had been kidnapped from this world. That interfering abomination never learned.

"Still alive, my love?" a young woman purred in his ear. Mark glanced over to Lily, unlike him, she had avoided aging thus far, perhaps because she was an undead that he created, and was maintained by his residual power. Her skin had a similar greyish tone to him, but other than that looked entirely human, though she had slightly dazed, off-centre eyes, but had nothing to do with being a zombie.

"Yes, somehow," he replied, leaning back on his hospital bed with a sigh. "I dislike getting old," he complained. "To think being crushed into a wall by a magic pulse would nearly kill me."

"Magic huh?" Lily said softly, though her gaze hardened. "Is it that _thing_ again?"

"Yeah, it took one of my manga assistants, young Marcus Slade."

"Do you want me to scry for the world that he was sent to?"

"Please."

She lightly kissed the old man on the cheek, "by your command, Maou-sama."

He snorted in amusement. "I haven't been called that for a long time, Lily-chan."

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 _ **Next chapter:**_ _Returning to my smithy_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _There's going to be a bit of break now, as I have other novels and fan-fictions to catch up on. Be sure to check them out. See below for possible Xmas ideas, hint, hint._

 **Grey Faction**

Arrival of the Grey Queen

Mistaken Apostles

 **Detective Michael Mysteries**

The Scalpel Murder

Riverside Mystery

 **Secret Yuuki**

Guilty Heart Chronicles

Starlight Alliance

 **Vampire Attack**

Empire of Shadows

Shadow Force

 **Anthologies**

Corpses 'N' Things

Monsters 'N' Things

Vampires 'N' Things

 **Poetry**

Melodies of a Madman

Vampoetry

 **Comics/Manga**

Jinhai's Justice

Grey Faction School Wars

Grey Faction comic

Detective Michael comic


	8. Chapter 4: Returning to my Smithy

_**A/N:**_ _Alright, let's get back to the main story, and FYI as mentioned previously, the bonus chapters are relevant to future plot points so no bitching even though it's me blatantly advertising my own novels, comics, manga, and light novels, in particular the light novel titled, 'Who summons a demon lord candidate to save a kingdom?' which will be out on Amazon and Barnes & Noble, and most online retailers in summer 2019….Well the first volume._

 _Also today I finally managed to get back the data from my dead laptop; months after I had given up, it had several of my unfinished manuscripts for Grey Faction and Vampire Attack: Shadow Force, as well as several games I was working on, so you can imagine I'm rather thrilled._

* * *

OVERLORD X **DINGIRVERSE** X DIABLO 2

 **THIS TIME AINZ, YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR

RETURNING TO MY SMITHY

* * *

Obsidian's territory, the bonus sub-dungeon at the deepest part of Nazarick resembled the abandoned edges of America that verged on being deserts, dry cracked earth, brown and grey mountains, devoid of green, the ceiling had a red dawn sky with tinted clouds, courtesy of Blue Planet-san, who wanted it to not look so much like an oversized goblin king lair. It spread out a vast distance, larger than any of the other floors, in the distance; Obsidian spotted the looming black castle which housed his private rooms and his highest level smithy, which used hellfire lava to smelt otherwise unbreakable magic ores and materials, the downside was it dealt high burn and curse damage to the blacksmith, but Obsidian had extremely high resistances to most elements either due to his character or the effects added to his clothing and armour via his artificer and blacksmithing class skills, though he always kept a few potions handy.

Upon teleporting to the entrance, which was a raised alter-like structure, he began striding down the steps, and was quickly surrounded by non-guild NPCs that he had taken from the chaos themed areas and dungeons, using his Ruler of Chaos commanding abilities. This allowed him to have permanent forces as long as they weren't killed, without having to waste time making NPCs, as due to the sheer diversity of the process of NPC development, and then on top how much work making designing those horrors were, Obsidian couldn't be bothered. The various literature and artwork of the Cthulhuian mythos had enough source material already too; Obsidian would rather focus on his smithing.

"Ah, I'd almost forgotten about…them."

They resembled zombies at a distance, but closer you could see the truth, bodies covered by twisted, disfigured, cancerous flesh, boils, and fused with the hideousness of dozens of horror types mixed together, most were misshapen in their proportions, dripping pus and black blood, most had fangs, many had claw-like fingers, and a few had extra limbs and/or tentacles, but all vaguely based on a human shape. They were his Chaos Undivided, levels 10 on average, the grunts, strong only in mass and their many corrosive magicks, and the ability to 'impregnate' other NPCs and turn them into their own kind. Female NPCs had low odds of turning into a Dark Mother, capable of mass laying eggs of grunts without sexual breeding.

Obsidian had no intentions of doing that however, as now they were in the real world, it was truly barbaric concept; he had thousands here already, and unless circumstances became truly extreme and Nazarick risked being overrun, he wouldn't even consider it. The CU's sniffed at him, growling, before they recognised him and backed away, lowering their heads in the presence of their ruler, he had already set them to only attack invaders, so Momonga and the NPCs didn't have to worry about being jumped if they came to see him.

Obsidian nodded back, and they parted like the red sea before him, as he walked like a king passing his ghastly hordes, he began to notice his connection to them, thin red strings of magic, and through them their primal, violent instincts, they hit him so hard and suddenly that he almost transformed, feeling his magic react to their dark baser instincts, but the change was neither his Seraph form or Arch-Cursed form, but something within him reacted to their chaotic link, he suppressed it swiftly.

'What was that?' he wondered, as the CU's began to disperse, while leaving the path clear for him, going back to stand-by in case of intruders. He considered it for a time, and then finally realisation struck after running through all his character data.

"It's my unique character class," Obsidian muttered in awe, the one that bugged out and was never fixed by the GM that he had won by winning against the giant monster with the early members of what would be Ainz Ooal Gown. "Chaos Beast, it works here…"

In that moment, Obsidian felt a strong urge to use it, but given the sheer bursting evil he had felt in that moment, it probably wouldn't be safe to test within his home. "Later," he decided firmly, as his six black wings and halo emerged, he then took to the air; the ceiling was extremely high, making the sky illusion more believable. "I've wasted enough time already," Obsidian swiftly covered the space in mere moments, while letting out a whoop of delight as he was actually flying. It was a remarkable experience.

Landing in front of the castle, the drawbridge lowered automatically, and Obsidian disappeared into its dimly lit corridors, it was time to get to work. If their NPCs were now real people, it was all the more important to keep them safe, even if the resurrection magicks still worked, they used up either XP or Gold, and now no longer in the game, their current wealth of both would be limited.

He would use take the time between now and when Momonga next called for him to create thousands of rings, one for every NPC, from the level 100 guardians down to the level 1 maids. A Little something to increase their odds of survival, with his high job classes, and the highest tier of forging equipment, it would be swift work. "Right now, I am not Marcus, nor Obsidian; I am the Blacksmith of Nazarick."

* * *

 _(Some time later…)_

Later, Momonga was suspended in the night sky, high above the clouds using a (FLY) necklace, as he was currently in warrior's armour, magically made, black with gold edging, which would one day be a form famous across a nation, but for now it was merely a disguise, though Demiurge had instantly realised by his use of a guild ring who he was.

"Hmmm…Taking over the world might be enjoyable…" Momonga mused absently, not realising the pulse of shock that ran through his demon subordinate, who was taking his words seriously, as he always did, viewing them in the best possible light with his instilled belief that the Supreme Beings were perfect, and so to were their plans and words, unaware he was far more intelligent than the masters he served, though neither was lacking in that area either.

Afterwards Momonga awarded them with rings of Ainz Ooal Gown, also known as guild rings that allowed them to freely move between the floors of Nazarick, which usually blocked teleportation magic except for the Supreme Beings. Demiurge found the ring to be a great aid in getting reports from his subordinates or those he worked with on other floors. Efficiency had greatly increased with each guardian possessing the ring, and given they were sent to a world that was an utter unknown; every advantage he and the others prepared to keep Nazarick safe was priceless.

However Albedo's reaction to being given a ring was rather excessive, as though Momonga had proposed, even wearing it on the ring finger, and young Mare hadn't helped by doing it first, despite the dark elf being a child and a boy, perhaps not realising what wearing it on the ring finger implied. 'But Albedo's reaction was rather amusing when she arrived.' Demiurge snorted as he teleported to the first floor. Momonga had now left to save a human village with Albedo, no doubt intending to garner goodwill and information that would serve them well in the future.

The Vampire Brides bowed to him as he passed, Shalltear lived on the second floor when not doing her rounds along with her servants, so he didn't run into her. Sometime later, Demiurge reached a small nondescript altar built into the wall, close to the stairs to the second floor. Easily mistaken as yet another decoration, but as the demon approached, his newly acquired ring glowed faintly, as did the altar, the stone artwork, depicting a demonic skeleton, melted, forming a slightly raised platform, a magic circle appeared at its centre.

Demiurge stepped onto it and was teleported to a high rise altar, styled like the one he had used to teleport here, though with many steps leading below into the cracked earth domain of Obsidian. Why had Demiurge not simply used the ring to teleport to the hidden floor of Nazarick directly? That was because one needed to reach it normally first to bypass the spells Obsidian had added in the event of a ring being stolen, and if you were an intruder, that meant getting passed Shalltear Bloodfallen. Demiurge recalled long ago, Obsidian bragging of his countermeasures to his creator.

With Momonga-sama away from Nazarick, Demiurge thought it best to inform their other master of recent events, the discovery of a human village some 5km away, further than Sebas's initial exploration, but still very close, that it was under attack by unknown knights, and that their ruler had gone to handle it. After a long flight of steps, Demiurge reached the cracked earth, he paused briefly to note the magical red sky where the ceiling should be, likely Blue Planet-sama's work.

'What's this?' Demiurge thought with mild surprise, as thousands of disfigured monsters appeared, surrounding him on all sides, they were hideous, dripping poison, pus, blood, and were truly horrifying to behold, they were neither undead or demons, but an aura of true evil surrounded them. Never the less, they were much weaker than him, but the sheer numbers could potentially kill him, "So you must be monsters of Chaos created by Obsidian-sama?" he asked. As they grew close, several sniffed at him while growling, then looking visibly disappointed, they left him alone, returning to the shadows of the rocks.

Demiurge let loose a sigh of relief, these creatures weren't like the other NPCs, and they had no intelligence that he could see, savage monsters. It was fortunate that they didn't seem to attack people of Nazarick. "Fortunately, Obsidian-sama has trained these foul beasts," he said quietly, and unknowingly imitating the Supreme Being earlier, he transformed, letting out his wings and true features, and flew the rest of way towards a small castle in the distance.

* * *

(Inside Obsidian's home)

 _Clang!_

 _Clang!_

 _Clang!_

Black lava swirled around him, the strongest smelting tool for creating powerful items, it could also high speed forge with lesser items. However, it had its risks, as it dealt long lasting damage to the player who dared to use it, however a level one hundred blacksmith with maxed out resistances could endure it. He resembled Sauron forging the one ring in the depths of mount doom; only he had stripped his black armour, and clothing, as they would be destroyed by the super dense flames of Hell. He wore a simple white shirt, and trousers, trash items, but they were less formal and easy to move in, plus it didn't matter if they were damaged.

 _Clang!_

 _Clang!_

 _Clang!_

To create God tier and above items, this kind of smelting method was needed. Obsidian hammered tiny adamantine rings with inhuman speed, with each strike, glowing magic circles appeared in the air, and were absorbed into the rings. Then they were placed in a heat absorbing bowl, if he used water here, it would cause an explosion, but magic made it convenient.

 _Clang!_

 _Clang!_

 _Clang!_

Numerous burns covered Obsidian's hands, arms and torso, his body was already healing them, but with the hell flame aspect of this lava, it would take hours, if not days for the burns to vanish from his pale skin. It hurt, like he was dunking himself into boiling water, but his focus as a master blacksmith easily ignored it. Had he been human, he would have been shrieking on the floor after the first lava splashed back on him as he hammered away, but now he was a Fallen Angel, his limits as a mortal seemed like the vaguest of phantoms.

'Hmm?' he sensed someone entering his castle, minutes later they entered his smithy. "Speak!" he simply ordered, not bothering to turn around, remaining focused on his task.

 _Clang!_

 _Clang!_

 _Clang!_

He heard a horrified gasp.

It was Demiurge.

Upon entering the smithy, Demiurge saw the numerous burn marks on the Supreme Beings body, while he worked, around him bubbled black lava, it gave off the same feeling as his flames of Hell magicks, but significantly more powerful. The powerful demon nervously followed the thin rock path which was raised only a short height about the lava, secretly glad for his winged form.

Obsidian-sama was making magical rings, imbued with multiple spells; his hands and hammer were a blur, while magical circles appeared around the blacksmith, before being sucked into the rings.

"Speak!" he ordered, not turning away from his tasks.

 _Clang!_

 _Clang!_

 _Clang!_

"What has happened to you?" Demiurge demanded, frightened that one of his masters was injured.

"Hellfire lava isn't easy to control, but it's the best for blacksmithing results," Obsidian replied. "Do not worry yourself, in a few hours, a day at the most, these minor injuries will heal."

"This is not minor!" Demiurge began to protest.

"Silence!" Obsidian snapped, his mood bad after linking with the Chaos Undivided, almost unleashing Chaos Beast, and now being burned as he created items to keep the myriad of NPCs safe. Because of this he silently cast; **Triple Maximize Magic: Superior Aura**. Normally this just multi-cast or boosted a low level spell to a higher level spell, but in a real world, Demiurge was hit with a spell that would have incapacitated a level 150 character, if there was such a thing, stacking up the status effect of Superior Aura. It would be a long time before Obsidian realised just how powerful his precise, high speed casting could be when combined with stacked status effect magic, which was now possible, as this was no longer a game.

For Demiurge now however, it felt like he suddenly had the world on his back, the demon smashed face first into the ground, laid out flat, unable to move even an inch. Moments later the force vanished, but it took time for the NPC to muster the strength and will to rise. He stumbled, an arm caught his, steadying it. It was Obsidian.

"Sorry about that," Obsidian replied. "But do not interrupt me when I'm working."

"Y-Yes of course, Obsidian-sama," Demiurge replied, lowering his head. He could clearly see the bubbled red flesh on Obsidian's hands and arms, but now no longer panicking, he now noticed the green glow of the Regeneration spell. "Why are you using such a method if it harms you?"

"The damage does not last," Obsidian replied with a shrug. "Besides, to melt unbreakable metals, something special is needed." Obsidian held out a red adamantine ring. "I am making rings for every single member of Nazarick, from domestic maids to the guardians. Here this is yours; it will help keep you safe."

"I'm honoured by your concern," Demiurge began. But Obsidian raised a burnt hand, stopping him.

"That's enough of that, put it on, I need to confirm that it works."

"Of course," he did so and keenly felt the magic in the ring.

* * *

 **10% HP increase**

 **10% DEF increase**

 **Passive Skill: Resist boost – all**

 **Regeneration – Mid tier**

 **Auto Teleportation: Nazarick entrance** _(In event of losing 70% of health, or 50% + in one attack.)_

* * *

"All that in one ring?" Demiurge remarked with surprise.

"Without a top tier source material, or my being both a Blacksmith and an Artificer, it wouldn't be possible to do with a mere ring," Obsidian explained. He gestured to the large bowl, which had a cooling effect to replace the act of dunking hot metal into a cold water vat. There were a little over four thousand rings inside. It was a very large enchanted bowl after all, it was really a vat, but due to its rounded shape, everyone called it a bowl. A highly sought after cash shop item for blacksmiths. "Provide them to one floor at a time, when or if you run out, teleport back here, and I'll have more ready, I assume you have time?"

"I'll make time; you are so kind to make these for us."

"Its fine, now what brings you here?"

"Momonga-sama has left Nazarick with Albedo to rescue a human settlement roughly 5km from here; I thought it best to inform you, as well as provide you with a report."

"Very well, continue."

He did so, and Obsidian was brought up to speed on what he had missed.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 _ **Next chapter:**_ _Carne Village, but a little differently_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _There's going to be a bit of break now, the next update will probably be around Christmas as I have other novels and fan-fictions to catch up on. Be sure to check them out as well. Also see my novels, comics, manga, and light novels below for possible Christmas/Holiday gifts, available on amazon, lulu, Barnes and Noble, and most major retailers._

* * *

 **ALSO BY ME**

 **Grey Faction**

Arrival of the Grey Queen

Mistaken Apostles

 **Detective Michael Mysteries**

The Scalpel Murder

Riverside Mystery

 **Secret Yuuki**

Guilty Heart Chronicles

Starlight Alliance

 **Vampire Attack**

Empire of Shadows

Shadow Force _(Finally got the data back, so I'm working on this…at 4:41am…sigh.)_

 **Anthologies**

Corpses 'N' Things

Monsters 'N' Things

Vampires 'N' Things

 **Poetry**

Melodies of a Madman

Vampoetry

 **Comics/Manga**

Jinhai's Justice

Grey Faction School Wars

Grey Faction comic

Detective Michael comic

Vampire Wars, and Zombie Hunter manga _(A bonus included with certain books.)_


	9. Chapter 5: Carne Village, but different

_**A/N:**_ _It's been a while. As I mentioned previously, I finally got my laptop data back, so I've been catching up on my comics and novels, some of which are newly added to amazon and lulu, help me out by getting a paperback copy_ _as money is tight_ _. (EBooks out soon) These new titles include;_ _ **Grey Faction comic: Arrival of the Grey Queen**_ _,_ _ **Vampire Attack: Shadow Force**_ _, and_ _ **Detective Michael comic: Scalpel and the Hunt**_ _._

 _I just got my copy of Vampire Attack, and it looks amazing, it comes with a comic in the front too, thank you Bryan Golden._

 _Now on with the story!_

 _It goes without saying the story will focus more on Obsidian, as you've all seen/read the anime/manga/light novels after all. But Ainz/Momonga will as always have an important role to play. I've got lots of ideas in mind for this story; I even know how I'll end it. It'll take a while, but I can't wait to see your responses to it._

* * *

 **THIS TIME AINZ, YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

CHAPTER FIVE

CARNE VILLAGE, BUT A LITTLE DIFFERENTLY

* * *

'I'm amazed this village survived as long as it has,' Momonga mused, surveying the village, numerous assassins, 'Black Edges' were now guarding the village unseen to prevent another attack, and also monitor the humans of this new world. 'They have little in the way of defences, none of them above level 5, or any combat jobs worth mentioning.' Momonga might be undead, but given that he had already saved them, to allow them to fall immediately after he left, would still count as a failure in his book. Additionally it was a foothold gained through peaceful means, one close to Nazarick at that.

Nearby villagers worked hard at rebuilding farming fences, buildings, and burying their dead, but it was slow work. Still Momonga respected their efforts and strength of will, many of them had lost loved ones, and yet out of necessity continued to do what was needed. 'This place needs a defensive wall like those castle towns in retro RPGs, and a draw bridge to control who goes in and out. If the village had such a defence, the attack from those disguised knights would not have succeeded. The villagers, weak as they were, could hurl down rocks and heavy objects, those that hunted could use bows and arrows.'

Albedo followed at his side, glancing adoringly through the visors of her helm, though pausing to glare at any humans that got too close, neither party noticed.

'Mare could easily create it in a short amount of time, but given that there aren't any non-humans here, it might be best for Obsidian to do it.' Thinking of his Fallen Angel comrade, who due to his multiple creation/modification job classes, Obsidian could create something with far more control and stability than the skeletal mage could. Even though Momonga could use several times as many spells overall, but there was an art to what the Fallen did. Obsidian had once created a fort in the midst of a huge PVP against hundreds of (High Human) players, they retreated into it, and used the time to heal, and buff spells, and ultimately win. The fort was still there, or rather _was_ prior to the game's end. What he made lasted.

'I'll need to deal with whoever sent those knights first, if they are watching outside the range of my senses with ( **Scry** ) or ( **Long Vision)** and building a fortification so swiftly would give them an insight into our abilities without the chance to capture them after.'

" **Message** ," Momonga whispered, holding up an armoured hand up to his 'ear' like an imitation phone. Albedo immediately looked to her love, curious as to whom he was contacting. Hopefully not that hussy Shalltear, though the blood frenzy midget would be useless here, so the Succubus doubted it. Momonga-sama seemed inclined to protect these humans this time, for whatever reason, but surely it would benefit Nazarick in the future, even if she had no idea of what that was at this time.

" _Hey buddy, what's up?"_ Obsidian replied mentally.

" _I will require your fortification building skills for the human village I saved."_

" _You actually saved those humans?"_ Obsidian replied in surprise, but then cursed at his own surprise. Angels were rather arrogant towards humans, but not to as extreme a degree as the undead and monster races. _"Okay, give me the info. I'll head over as soon as I finish at the forge."_

* * *

( **Scene change: Nazarick** )

* * *

A group of NPC maids were hard at work on the ninth floor, cleaning the exquisite halls and rooms of the Supreme Beings. The level 1 Homunculus maids looked entirely human, though technically not, given Ainz Ooal Gown was a non-human guild. But the perverted maid fetishist that made them had his needs, so he worked around it, and it goes without saying that they were all young, stacked, and very, very pretty. Each of them also wore a bright red ring, many doing so on their wedding finger, it was made with a very rare metal, normally unbreakable metal and seemed to glow with power. They had been made by Obsidian-sama in the volcanic forge that he used for making the most powerful forgeable items.

To receive a gift from a Supreme Being was a great honour, particularly for low level grunts like themselves, ordinarily only the Guardians or Pleiades could boast such items. The rings made them stronger, but the rings powers were geared to keeping them safe and alive, how boundless his love is to want to protect even the lowest servants.

"Tee-hee," one maid, Midori giggled as she regarded her ring as she worked, a man had never given her a ring before, even if it wasn't gifted with romantic intentions. The others sighed, but they understood the feeling.

"Yes, we know it's pretty, Midori-chan," Aoi tutted, waving her duster threateningly at the green haired maid. "But don't let it interfere with your work."

"I know," Midori replied, dismissing the 'weapon' being waved in her face by the blue haired maid. "Don't be a party pooper, Aoi-chan."

"Nevertheless, we should be thankful," Shiro, a white haired maid said. "I heard Demiurge-sama was angry with Obsidian-sama because the rings needed to be made in a special Hellfire forge, and it burns whoever uses it as its cost."

They all went quiet at that.

Obsidian was still in the secret sub-lair that was his private domain, they hadn't seen him, but the rumours had spread like wildfire. That a Supreme Being, even if temporary, had come to harm for all of their sakes, it was both gratifying and infuriating. The fact that none but Demiurge had seen him made it worse, as he was likely hiding from sight, alone, in pain, waiting to fully heal.

"Well," Midori said, breaking the silence. "Aoi-chan can always beat him up with her duster if Obsidian-sama keeps putting himself at risk."

Aoi's face flushed. "Oh, hush you!" she almost yelled. "As if I could do such a thing, I'm sure the Guardians will keep him from doing such things again."

'He's not a disobedient child…' Shiro thought to herself as she mopped, but wisely she kept that observation to herself.

* * *

( **Scene change: Carne Village outskirts** )

* * *

Obsidian used **(Gate)** to meet Momonga, who had gone to the forest just outside Carne village, to avoid anyone seeing or hearing anything they shouldn't. The Ruler of Chaos had already hidden his six black wings and halo, and used a simple eighth tier illusion spell to conceal his aura and eyes, which were dead giveaways to his non-human nature.

What was a surprise was to see the burns that littered Obsidian's form, dressed in a simple shirt, trousers, and sandals. It was a radical difference to what Momonga was used to seeing from Obsidian. Fortunately Demiurge had already informed him of his friend's recklessness, but Momonga understood why, who knows what this world would had to offer in terms of threats towards Nazarick, they were no longer mere data or nostalgia for his old friends, but loyal, living, breathing, subordinates.

"That was very reckless of you," Momonga admonished.

"I am a blacksmith for the sake of Nazarick," Obsidian shrugged indifferently, the pain was hardly there anymore, and the burns were much more faded, almost looking like old injuries, rather than the seared, bubbling flesh of a few hours ago. "I'm healing as we speak, so don't worry."

Albedo's reaction had been very loud, very concerned, and then very angry. Fortunately they weren't inside the village itself at present; Momonga had taken Albedo's passionate and loyal personality into account when calling in the fellow Supreme Being. Obsidian allowed himself to be told off, before giving her one of the rings with a smile. "Please take this, for my own piece of mind."

Putting it on, Albedo gasped with surprise as she felt the ring's power.

 **10% HP increase**

 **10% DEF increase**

 **Passive Skill: Resist boost – all**

 **Regeneration – Mid tier**

 **Auto Teleportation: Nazarick entrance** _(In event of losing 70% of health, or 50% + in one attack.)_

"Incredible," she breathed, understanding his purpose, particularly with the auto teleportation. Much like Momonga-sama, Obsidian-sama was a man of great kindness.

"You've been getting a lot of rings as of late," Obsidian teased, gently taking her hand, the gauntlet removed to try his 'survival red adamantine ring,' and pointing to the ring on her wedding finger. "Don't be too hasty to wear the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown there; as you'll only have to move it when Momonga gives you a diamond one someday." Obsidian said, smoothly, and brilliantly distracting Albedo from his burns with her desire for Momonga and the idea of marriage.

"A~hhh! Married to Momonga-sama, what a truly wonderful thought!" Albedo squirmed about in delight, which was more amusing than cute in her full body armour. "Our bodies entwined in frenzied lovemaking until I am with child. A~hhh!" Okay, now it was straight up hilarious, and Obsidian struggled to maintain a stoic expression.

Momonga merely made a strangled noise, while his rigid skeleton and soul fire eyes were somehow very _expressive_. Well it was Momonga's fault for changing Albedo's NPC data.

* * *

( **Scene change: Carne Village, village chief's home** )

* * *

"This is my friend – Marcus," Momonga said, introducing Obsidian by his real name to the village chief, while Momonga used the name of the guild itself.

The chief who was trying not to be obvious about staring at the burns, started, before nervously saying, "A pleasure to meet you, Marcus-dono, any friend of Ainz-dono is a friend of ours."

Obsidian grabbed the village chief's hand in a swift, tight handshake, being careful not to accidentally break the lowly human's hand with his great strength. "Glad to hear it, the pleasure is also mine."

"I have brought my friend here to see to the defences of your village," Momonga continued. "He is very skilled with construction magic, with his help you won't have to worry about your village being overrun again."

The chief's eyes went very wide; he bowed low and said with real relief, "Thank you so much."

"You live within what is our territory, why wouldn't we help you, even if you pay taxes to the wrong country," Obsidian replied lightly. The chief looked up sharply, all the nations laid claim on the border area in which Carne village resided, along with many other villages, but it had been taxed for six hundred years by the city of E-Rantel, who was the closest, on behalf of the Re-Estize kingdom. However there were rumours of a country hidden within the vast nearby forest of **Tob** , supposedly protected by monsters.

Obsidian hadn't dropped the ball; he had discussed this with Momonga and convinced him to go for a more aggressive takeover, laying the groundwork to rule them amidst their current heroism. "Though in fairness we haven't come this way in a long time, but it matters not, once the defensive fortifications are complete, we can expand additional interconnected areas for farming while maintaining security. We'll need to teach you how to use bows and arrows, and siege combat." Obsidian casually rattled off what he intended to do, and the chief's expression only grew more awed, much as it had done when he saw Momonga use his magic.

Whatever else he might have said was silenced when a young man ran up to them, breathing erratic. "C-Chief, more knights are coming from the west on horseback, different armour, but there are a lot of them, fully armed."

The chief immediately looked to Momonga, which was a good sign if he was already deferring to the Supreme Being. "Ainz-dono, what should we do?"

"Hmm? Gather all the villagers to the centre of the village, and we shall go meet these knights, and if they are enemies, we shall destroy them. Ob- Marcus, create a simple barrier around them as a precaution," Momonga ordered.

They both nodded, and got to work, and once the Chief gathered them all, many running there in a panic. Obsidian created a simple dense earthen construct, four connecting walls, ten feet high, it simply rose out of the ground, scattering a little dust and loose pebbles. "This is just in case," Obsidian replied. "Both Ainz and I are protecting your village right now, you shall not come to harm."

The villagers looked more relieved at the physical walls now separating them from these new knights. Obsidian then grabbed the chief under his arm, and then easily jumped over the wall. Momonga, or rather Ainz awaited them with Albedo. They then walked in the direction of the knights; and clear of the houses, in case a fight broke out, then they awaited the newcomers approach. The chief was nervous, and who could blame him? But at the moment, he had two Gods and demon at his side.

In the distance was the Royal Head Warrior Gazef.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 _ **Next chapter:**_ _Black winged angel vs. White winged angels_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I stayed up all night to do this, already published something new today (a comic) but why not, as besides my poorly selling books and comics, I don't have a job (my old place got shut down) so I might as well use my time as the creative juices allow. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one, as and when, and all that._

* * *

 **MY BOOKS, COMICS, AND ANTHOLOGIES**

 _Available via Amazon, Lulu, Barnes & Noble, and most major online retailers._

 **DINGIRVERSE BOOKS AND COMICS**

 **Grey Faction:** Arrival of the Grey Queen

 **Grey Faction:** Mistaken Apostles

 **Grey Faction comic:** Jinhai's Justice 2018

 **Grey Faction comic:** School Wars Manga

 **Grey Faction comic** : Arrival of the Grey Queen

 **Detective Michael:** The Scalpel Murder

 **Detective Michael:** Riverside Mystery

 **Detective Michael Comic:** Scalpel & the Hunt

 **Vampire Attack:** Empire of Shadows

 **Vampire Attack:** Shadow Force

 **Secret Yuuki & the Guilty Heart Chronicles:** Dimension Wars

 **Secret Yuuki & the Guilty Heart Chronicles:** Starlight Alliance

 **COLLABORATIONS**

 **Corpses 'N' Things**

 **Monsters 'N' Things**

 **Vampires 'N' Things**


	10. Chapter 6: Black winged vs white winged

_**A/N:**_ _Some of you were unhappy with the chapters length, but I'm a busy guy with my published works, however I'm feeling lazy, about to start on some editing work, which I really don't want to do today. So I figured I'd spend some time and crack out another Overlord/Dingirverse chapter before I get sucked into that long-ass grind. So enjoy._

* * *

OVERLORD X **DINGIRVERSE** X DIABLO 2

* * *

 **THIS TIME AINZ, YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

CHAPTER SIX

BLACK WINGED ANGEL VS WHITE WINGED ANGELS

* * *

As the intruders drew closer, Momonga and Obsidian could see that the armour was completely different, rather than the medieval-like armour worn by the initial attackers, these wore partial steel armour and hardened leather, suitable for riding, with much of the defence focused on the torso, their faces were exposed or wore helmets with a wide opening to allow clear view of their surroundings. The armour was vaguely similar to old adventurer/soldier armour from those ancient 21st century anime. All of them carried a two handed sword strapped to their waists, a short bow and quiver on their backs, and roughly a third also had long spears to deal with cavalry.

They were soldiers rather than knights, but they were much stronger than the ones from earlier, even so, they were unbelievably weak. They varied between level 10 and level 15. The soldiers slowed as they drew closer, weapons ready, but not threateningly, which was the main reason Momonga didn't nuke them with an area effect spell.

At the head of their formation was an older man, well late thirties, but at least 10 years older than the rest of his men. He was also level 50; both Supreme Beings scanned him with a higher level spell, and saw that he had three combat job classes, each connecting into the other; Fighter, Mercenary, and Champion. Was this a lower level player? Unlikely, as he would have only just arrived. But if he was a resident of this world, then he was by far more powerful than the masses, at least those seen thus far.

The riders stopped about twenty meters away; Gazef regarded the four that awaited him. An elderly villager, possibly the Chief if he was here to greet them, next to him was a very tall magic caster wearing an unusual red mask; his garb was very gaudy and exaggerated, but thrummed with power, likely very powerful magical items.

Next to the masked one, but standing a short distance back, indicating a subordinate, was a woman in full black armour with a horned helmet. She carried a large axe-like weapon so top heavy that Gazef doubted that he could even lift it. The woman gave off a very dark feeling that made him nervous, but he hid it behind his usual stoic bearing.

The last was another man, tall, but not to the extent of the mage. He wore a simple shirt and trousers, but the cut and style was vaguely similar to what noblemen wore, rather than the common style, however he wore it un-tucked and casual, sleeves rolled up to the elbow. Of the two unknowns, he was the only one whose face was shown. Mid to late twenties, Gazef guessed, grey eyed, black haired, a small moustache and tuft of hair beneath his lip, impeccably trimmed and styled, in contrast to his clothing. He didn't give off a magical or dangerous aura, but his bearing was one of absolute confidence, even the King in his prime didn't exude such confidence.

Gazef gestured to his soldiers and approached them alone, a sign of good faith, as he could see some of the buildings were burnt, many doors were kicked in, and blood stains on the earth if he strained his vision. A battle had taken place here, and recently. Once he was closer, Gazef noticed the last man had many old burns on his face, splattered marks, as though from working too close with oil or on a forge, his hands and forearms had much worse burns, something unusual to see on even a very clumsy blacksmith. Originally Gazef had thought the man to be a fallen noble, but that was unlikely, men of means did not engage in hard and dangerous work that left them scarred and disfigured…Then there was the strong, yet somehow empty aura the man exuded. (This was due to Obsidian hiding his angelic and chaos energies.)

"My name is Gazef Stronoff, the Royal Head Warrior," he called out. Only the villager reacted, one of surprise, the masked mage glanced to the villager, likely taking in his reaction. The other two did not react at all, continuing to observe him with a stoicism he almost envied. They definitely weren't citizens of his country, which wasn't an issue unless they were enemies. But despite the danger they exuded, Gazef's instincts told him that wasn't the case.

Gazef stood before them, and the man then confirmed to be the village chief, explained his position as the strongest warrior and direct protector of the king of Re-Estize to the other three. The woman quietly scoffed, but Gazef ignored it, he couldn't blame her, as strange as it was to acknowledge, the three of them were much stronger than him. "Oh…" said the mage, sounding interested, and his tone suggesting as one strategically minded, or naturally curious, as for the burned man, he merely quirked an eyebrow.

"I am here to handle the numerous attacks on villages in this area," Gazef explained. "I see some damage to your village, have you already been attacked?" he then enquired politely of the Chief.

"That is the case, many of us were killed," the Chief admitted, before gesturing to Momonga. "But thanks to Ainz-dono, he killed the majority of them and the rest fled."

"I'm truly sorry for not arriving," Gazef apologised, lowering his head to the chief, before doing the same to Momonga. "And thank you for helping them…Ainz-dono, was it?" he inquired.

"Ah, yes!" the deep voice mage chuckled good naturedly. "We never did our half of the introductions," he patted his chest with a gauntlet. "I am Ainz Ooal Gown, I have been isolated from the world to practice my craft, however I found myself feeling a curiosity to wander, and by good fortune I saw the attack on this village and was able to stop it before everyone was killed."

"That is fortunate indeed, save that your actions were needed in the first place."

"Agreed," Momonga nodded. "This lovely lady is my aide, and acting bodyguard, Albedo." The armoured Succubus barely inclined her head, and said nothing, not surprising given that she hated humans, as did the majority of Ainz Ooal Gown NPCs. "This is…" Momonga paused for a brief instant. Obsidian was hiding his true form, as was he, and he had already given the Chief an alias, or rather Obsidian's human name, as he hadn't trusted his naming sense for something Obsidian may need to use for an extended period. "…Marcus Slade, my friend." Simple, to the point, Momonga would allow Obsidian to invent the details of his disguise if needed.

The warrior captain shook Obsidian's hand when he offered it, and winced at the vice-like grip. 'Good Gods!' he silently cried, extracting slightly stiff fingers, a normal person's hand, heck if anyone but him had shaken the burned man's hand, they'd have had their bones shattered and flesh squished to a pulp. This Marcus didn't even look like he had tried to hurt him; he looked relaxed, calm, not hint of mockery, as many men did when they tried to overpower another man in a contest of grip strength and won.

"Good to meet you, Marcus-dono," Gazef said, glad he had not shown any pain on his face, and resisting the urge to rub his hand.

"Marcus will suffice for you; I hear enough honorifics as it is already, Gazef." The burned man replied with a hint of mocking self-deprecation. Oh? Perhaps his original guess hadn't been too far from the truth in regards to this man.

"As you wish."

After that the Chief invited them into the village on the condition that they kept apart from his fellow villagers and keep their weapons sheathed, a reasonable request. He then went apart with the chief and Ainz-dono into the chief's home, where they discussed the incident in detail, along with the belief that the men wore the armour of another nation, but were most likely from the Slane Theocracy, who had been dealing with certain rebellious nobles as of late. This was confirmed soon after when angel summons accompanied by magic casters of the six scriptures.

Ultimately Gazef and his men would lure away the enemy, who were likely after him rather than random villages at the border. Now it made sense to Gazef why the nobles had insisted he not take the sacred treasures he normally wore for battle beyond their borders, the nobles had set him up to die. His second in command had been right, but neither could he ignore the suffering of those villages that had been destroyed just to lure him. 'Unforgivable!'

Before they left however, Ainz-dono gave him a small totem, able to fit within the palm of his hand, insisting he bring it with him. There was magic in it, he not what kind, but it would be foolish to refuse it. As he passed Marcus, he swore he saw a brief black glow, but it was gone before he could confirm. Gazef and his riders fled, and the encirclement of angels and mages followed.

Once they were gone, Momonga turned his attention to his Fallen Angel companion. "You placed quite a few spells on Gazef and his men."

"I did," Obsidian affirmed.

"Why?" Momonga asked, he thought his plan was sufficient.

"You're losing touch with yourself if you're saying that, those soldiers' bear some responsibility, but their also willing to throw their lives away to help these humans. Most people back home were dull, broken, and selfish, I can't help but reward them for being better than the standard I know," Obsidian replied with smile.

Momonga sighed.

"Well then, shall we go watch the show?"

"I will summon back the Death Knight to watch the villagers first; it will provide them some comfort while we resolve this nonsense."

"Good idea."

* * *

 **(Scene change: battlefield)**

* * *

 _(Body Strengthening)_

 _(Enhanced Magic Resistance)_

Gazef immediately used these two martial arts to improve his muscles and magic resistance. This fight was going to be a rough one. His men had shot arrows and thrown spears as they charged the enemy, but either the angels themselves, or the mages spellcraft protected them.

Magic rained down upon him, he skilfully avoided them horseback. Until one of the angels drove into him, killing his horse, a passing soldier reached for him as he hit the ground, but another angel stabbed at him with a spear of light, and he was forced to draw his broadsword and fight back. He easily parried the spear and cut into its narrow torso, but it was like cutting into armour, not flesh, then its body began to heal, actually pushing his sword from the wound. He leapt back, avoiding the spear that narrowly missed him.

 _(Focused Battle Aura)_

A red glow ran down his blade, he swung, properly grounding himself for the resistance. The sword now imbued to cut through resistances, and as sharp as the much touted 'magic swords,' Gazef cut the angel in two. His men cheered as they struggled to fight the angels while avoiding a bombardment of spells. The angel's body vanished in motes of golden light, one down.

"Angels, focus on Gazef, kill him!" ordered the blonde mage at the rear of the group besides a larger four winged angel. Several angels abandoned fights and attacked him as a group.

 _(Instant Counter)_

He began slicing through the angels before any of them could land a hit, perfectly timed counters thanks to his martial art skill. He then kicked off the ground so he was surrounded by them in the air.

 _(Flow Acceleration)_

Gazef's nerves sped up, his mind and body straining, but now he could move faster. He span like a spintop, his sword a whirlwind of death, swiftly cutting down several more angels.

As he fell to the ground, he saw his men retreating as the focus was on him, all part of the plan, there was no sense in letting them die when they could report the nobles treachery and involvement of the Slane Theocracy.

In another time and place, his men would have ignored his orders and returned to die with their leader rather than abandon him. But as soon as they turned back, they were hit with a wide area Sleep spell, and slumped in their saddles. The horses then slowed to a halt, puzzled.

High in the sky was a six winged angel, feathers black as night. Obsidian placed a few barrier spells around the horses and unconscious riders. His buffering spells had stopped them taking much damage in the earlier brawl with the lesser angels. Mere Arc Angel Flames, barely a step up from the weakest variety of his race. "Well then, it's nearly time for Momonga's debut."

* * *

 **Back at the battlefield…**

* * *

 _(Four Fold Slash of Light)_

Gazef yelled out the name of his martial art as four separate arcs of light flashed before four angels, and yet again they dissolved into motes of golden light.

Several more attack spells hit him and send the Head Warrior sprawling. His defensive magicks were not enough, and then there were his increasing injuries, and strain costs from boosting his mind, speed, and muscles. However Gazef noticed that his body seemed sturdier than usual and the wounds stopped bleeding very quickly. One of the two had placed buffering spells upon him, he was sure of it. Whatever the case, he was thankful for the opportunity, he might not need to die here to buy time for everyone to escape.

"Summon more angels, immediately!" ordered their leader again, an arrogant smirk on his face.

'I need to kill him and the summoners if I have any chance of success,' Gazef thought. He charged at them, dodging the angels, focusing on those in the back. However it wouldn't be that simple. Many spells began bombarding him, he must have slowed down, and the angels stabbed and slashed him as he stumbled about, and though Gazef easily cut them down in retaliation, the blood loss and wounds would be what defeated him.

He collapsed on his back minutes later, after stabbing the last angel in the face with an arrow from his quiver. His sword lay a short distance away.

"S-Summon more angels!" their leader demanded, not expecting a single human to put up this much of a fight. Some of his weaker mages struggled to do so, they were low on MP. However another dozen angels appeared nevertheless. "Kill him!"

" **Rain of Dark Angel!"** shouted a deep voice, echoing across the distance.

Instantly many black spears rained from the sky, skewering the newly summoned angels, and before they could even hit the ground, lightning from a suddenly cloudy sky followed, vaporising what was left.

"W-What was that?" stuttered Nigun, the blonde scar faced leader of their forces. These angels were of the second and third tier, nobody should be able to kill a whole squad of them in a single spell, additionally his talent made holy magic and angel summons much stronger, and yet they still died. Even the massively skilled Gazef hadn't been able to kill them until he stacked many martial arts skills atop one another.

Gazef who was looking up at the time began to laugh at the sight that hovered in the sky, an angel, he couldn't see its features, but it was wearing brilliant black and red armour, with exaggerated edges and spikes, with six black wings on its back. "One ridiculous thing after another," Gazef muttered before losing consciousness. When he did, he was teleported via Momonga's gift to where his men were. Several Death Knights stood guard, just in case. The spells that Obsidian cast continued to boost vitality and healing, and despite his severe injuries, Gazef and his men would barely have a scratch on them by the time they awoke.

When Nigun asked his question, Momonga and Albedo teleported to the battlefield, taking pleasure in their stunned faces, after all another angel had attacked them, and not a mere summon. They had already learned from Gazef that the Slane Theocracy was an extremely religious country, similar to Catholics of old. Imagine if a priest of our world was to be attacked by the very angels they worshipped, amusing right?

"A black winged angel?" Nigun gasped, now seeing it. "A-An angel attacked us?" He stepped forward, and angrily yelled up to Obsidian. "We are servants of the gods, how dare you attack us, we were sent to purge this country."

And then the angel spoke, "You came here to harm humanity for political gain, this is unacceptable, you are not followers of faith, but soldiers of faux-military indoctrination." The black winged raised a black, intricate staff, inlaid with silver and pointed it at the Principality of Observation, the four winged angel responded with a screeching sound and pointed with its own golden staff. "I do not serve your gods, but one that rules over death, the ultimate God!" Both angels fired a concentrated beam of light at each other, one tainted, and the other pure. The attacks collided, and the tainted light one easily erased the pure one.

"You serve other gods…stronger than ours? Impossible!" Fear pounded through Nigun's heart, and he could tell his men were no better as his strongest summon was erased. He still had the sealed angel, but he didn't have faith it could win. The sheer power of the dark, yet holy energy which surrounded the black winged angel surpassed any concept of power he had seen or believed possible.

"That is indeed the case, for Obsidian serves me!" boomed a deep and charismatic voice that covered the battlefield.

Nigun's gaze was drawn to the masked robed man, who stood beside a woman in horned armour. Nigun soiled himself at this point as a blue and silver aura engulfed the man…no god! It was so power, just absolute power, and while it lacked the vileness of the angel, its sheer amount was much greater.

Momonga removed his mask, showing his skeletal face, they screamed. Momonga laughed, raising the staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. "Greetings people of the Slane Theocracy, I am Ainz Ooal Gown, now pray to your gods, as you won't meet them again, as your death is mine!" Black mist and numerous magic circles surrounding. It was death magic.

" **Maximize Magic…"**

"Please, no!" Nigun screamed, activating the crystal, Momonga paused, but when he saw it was a mere mid-tier angel, a Dominion of Authority, he continued the spell, even as they all ran screaming.

"How disappointing, but perhaps you know things I want to know, but for now, experience the chilling death you wrought upon innocent villagers!" Momonga roared.

The black mist overtook the fleeing mages, crawling up their legs, immediately their limbs lost their heat and became numb, as for the Dominion of Authority, it crumbled into dust with a similar shriek to the last angel as it died, and now Nigun knew why. It was the knowledge that death was a certainty, no matter their meagre resistances.

"Oh, gods!"

"Help me!"

"No!"

"Please spare me!"

" **Maximize Magic: Swamp of Death!"**

The mist engulfed them completely, and they died.

The church who had been watching with observation magic, had been repelled once Obsidian first attacked due to Momonga's counteracting field spells. Merely knowing that their lackeys were as good as dead, after sensing magic that rivaled their strongest agent. It was best to stay away from Re-Estize for now.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 _ **Next chapter:**_ _CARNE FORTRESS_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I changed things quite a bit here, but expect a lot more of that going forward. Have a great evening, and if you like my fanfictions, check out my published books, comics, manga, and light novels. Later!_

* * *

 **MY BOOKS, COMICS, ANTHOLOGIES, & POETRY**

 _Available via Amazon, Lulu, Barnes & Noble, and most major online retailers._

 **DINGIRVERSE BOOKS AND COMICS**

 **Grey Faction:** Arrival of the Grey Queen

 **Grey Faction:** Mistaken Apostles

 **Grey Faction comic:** Jinhai's Justice 2018

 **Grey Faction comic:** School Wars Manga

 **Grey Faction comic** : Arrival of the Grey Queen

 **Detective Michael:** The Scalpel Murder

 **Detective Michael:** Riverside Mystery

 **Detective Michael Comic:** Scalpel & the Hunt

 **Vampire Attack:** Empire of Shadows

 **Vampire Attack:** Shadow Force

 **Secret Yuuki & the Guilty Heart Chronicles:** Dimension Wars

 **Secret Yuuki & the Guilty Heart Chronicles:** Starlight Alliance

 **HORROR ANTHOLOGIES & POETRY**

 **Corpses 'N' Things**

 **Monsters 'N' Things**

 **Vampires 'N' Things**

 **Melodies of a Madman**

 **Brighton Festival Haiku**

 **Vampoetry**


	11. Chapter 7: Carne Fortress

_**A/N:**_ _Muhahaha! Surprise bitches, I'm currently fucked up, in agony with my broken wisdom tooth, and needing a distraction, so boom! Another chapter for you all! Three in one week, that might be a first. It's 5:50am where I am, I should probably try sleeping soon._

* * *

OVERLORD X **DINGIRVERSE** X DIABLO 2

* * *

 **THIS TIME AINZ, YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

CHAPTER SEVEN

CARNE FORTRESS

* * *

Several weeks had passed since the battle of Carne Village. Gazef and his men had long since returned to the kingdom, and it was clear that a strong friendship had budded between Momonga and Gazef. Despite the undead mage being heavily effected by his limited emotions, mutual respect, honour, and duty had wormed the human into Momonga's affections. Obsidian was glad; as it was clear that his mind had been the least effected by their loss of humanity since coming to the new world, and he had been concerned that his friend would lose himself to cruelty and evil.

If it came to it, Obsidian knew he would stop the Ruler of Death. For in the years that had passed, Obsidian had developed countermeasures to Momonga's perfect strategy that smashed him in PVP previously. 'And when my Old-Ones armour is eventually complete, I'll be stronger than him, stronger than Touch-me, stronger than Rubedo.' He swallowed the desire to cause problems. Fallen Angels were rebellious, and the newly dubbed 'Ainz' was the God of Nazarick. This was just in case, not an actual goal to work towards, he was not Lucifer, and Ainz was not Yahweh.

Obsidian shook his mind back into reality, and once again he was impressed by his own work, the Carne Fortress. He had now taken control of the village; though the chief was 'technically' in charge, Obsidian had introduced a miniature government of representatives from different types of villagers, the elders, the youths, unmarried men and women, mothers, fathers, farmers, tradesmen, merchants, blacksmiths, etc… Everyone had a voice, and many more people to provide differing knowledge to solve problems. It had worked surprisingly well. With the increased responsibilities, a mere chief wasn't enough.

Obsidian had begun by creating a fifty foot high wall made of solid rock that ran five miles past the edge of the village and its farmland in a circle. This allowed them the same amount of land but strong protection. The walls also continued a hundred feet down, so there was little chance of it being knocked over. Obsidian had added dozens of spells with runecraft via his Enchanter job class, which made the rock much stronger than any mortal metal, also any damage to the walls would recover, and magic below fifth tier would be reflected onto the caster thanks to **(Mirror Enchant V)**

The fortress had four gates, one in the north, south, east, and west, with a gatehouse and bailey that allowed people in and out, but not necessarily into the village itself, providing a secondary defence. A metal spiked gate that could be raised and lowered by a chain pulley, which was called a Portcullis protected each gate, and was handy in emergencies or to close off the entrance in a hurry.

Every fifty feet was a battlement which allowed archers to fire without fear of retaliation, and there was general defence for those atop the walls in the form of crenels and parapets. In all it was an excellent fortress. Ainz, as Momonga now called himself, had just started posing as an adventurer with one of the Pleiades and had informed Obsidian recently that E-Rantel's defence were far inferior to what he had created. Cue the smug smirk from the Fallen Angel.

As for the farmland, he had brought in the young dark elf Mare a few days ago to improve the soil magically so that they could grow more in the short term. Obsidian had also introduced to the farmers to the rotational crop method, to prevent the land from being drained of nutrients using a renewal crop that fed the earth. Even if the villagers didn't all understand what he meant, with his track record they obeyed, when harvesting came they would see for themselves.

Mare had been a hit with the mothers, due to how adorable he was, and some scrapped in order to hug him. Despite Ainz's initial concerns, and due to how well Enri's goblin soldiers had managed to become a part of the village, Obsidian had revealed that their 'nation' which they assumed was in the Forest of Tob, had many non-humans, which had been accepted well for the most part. Enri had helped smooth things over, and gotten herself a seat on the reps, and since using the Goblin General's flute from Ainz, she had gained several job classes and had levelled up. She was level 10, and had jobs in Commander, Tamer, Fighter, and Archer, the first two made sense from controlling the goblins effectively, the last two were common jobs in the village now. Everyone was learning to fight, Obsidian had mostly left it to the Goblin soldiers, and they had done good work. He had supplied them with magic items as thanks, made with mere iron, but still much better than what most adventurers or knights had.

As for the villagers, he had given them each a ring that boosted physical strength and stamina greatly, but it also contained several secret effects that 'encouraged' loyalty, and outright prevented betrayal. Even though he spent most evenings at Nazarick, improving the quality of life for the NPC who'd work 24/7 if we let them, Obsidian had still built himself a large home in the village, with the first floor containing a smithy and a store that sold magic items, in preparation for his and Ainz's information gathering missions. His new company; **Slade Armoury and Traders** would sell low end magic items _(fourth tier and below)_ to the rich and powerful, adventurers, etc… and would have hidden brainwashing functions.

Every villager was learning to use a dagger, sword, spear, shield, and the bow, all were provided by Obsidian, but were of ordinary make. In the case of very young children, they practiced with just daggers and slingshots, as their muscles were too weak. But both skills could bring down a larger opponent, and war was kind to no one, it was best to be safe. Everyone had levelled up at least a few levels, many villagers were above level 5, and like Enri had gained the job classes of Archer and Fighter. This was intriguing to Obsidian, as it showed almost game-like mechanics from Yggdrasil, but ones actions, rather than a menu and available points decided your job classes and potential.

Everything was going well. Ainz had (messaged) him earlier; he would be visiting under his disguise of Momon, for his first mission involved protecting a skilled potion maker while he gathered medical herbs, Nfirea apparently fancied someone in the village and used his herb gathering in the forest edge near the village as an excuse to visit her; they would arrive the following morning. The sun was currently setting. Obsidian smiled, it was time to return to Nazarick.

"Gate," he vanished into a swirling purple portal.

* * *

 **(Scene change: Nazarick)**

* * *

Appearing on the ninth floor, he was greeted by a line of maids, bowing to him.

"I'm back," Obsidian declared casually with a smile, making many of them blush.

"Welcome back, Obsidian-sama," they said. He strolled passed them; his burned faced vanishing, now merely an illusion, his clothing changing back to his mix of black armour and leather, his six wings bursting from his back, and his halo shining atop his head, once again he was the vision of a Supreme Being. "I'm hungry, prepare a meal for me, and then send for Albedo."

"Of course, Obsidian-sama!" they chorused.

Seated in the massive dining hall, with forty empty seats, Obsidian lounged until they brought him his meal. Originally they had brought him feasts, but he had finally convinced the maids and cooks that it wasn't needed, and given them a list of his preferences and tastes to avoid trouble.

Today was thick cod fillet in a cheese and herb sauce, Charlotte potatoes with butter, and steamed vegetables, thankfully normal portions, as Fallen Angels didn't actually need to eat, for Obsidian now, it was a matter of enjoyment, quality over quantity, though they cooked it much better than how he could, with ingredients of much, much higher quality than what could be found on 22nd century Earth.

* * *

 _(_ _ **A/N:**_ _What I had last night incidentally.)_

* * *

About five minutes after he had finished, and was nursing a glass of Rosé wine, Albedo approached.

"Good evening, Albedo."

"Good evening, Obsidian-sama," she said; he gestured for her to take a seat.

"Can you update me on the situation with the staff rota system and breaks I introduced?" Obsidian asked.

"Hai, while many don't truly understand the purpose of it, we've split staff into alternating day and night shifts, allowing everyone to rest or act independently outside of their shift. As for breaks, no one was willing to accept them, particularly with us already having time to sleep, but using the excuse of three meals per day, has proven relatively successful," Albedo reported, though Obsidian could tell from her body language that she disagreed with it. Many of the races didn't need to eat or sleep, but most of those, save the skeletal, golem, and mechanical, could eat, drink, and sleep if they chose. Many equipable items allowed one to go non-stop, but in Obsidian's eyes, they shouldn't need to.

"While you might not agree with it, Albedo…" Obsidian began. "It is ultimately my decision."

"Of course, Obsidian-sama!" she said quickly.

"But my reason for making this decision is that there is more to life than fulfilling a function, you are living beings, and should pursue all the joys and experiences that anyone deserves."

"But we live to serve the Supreme Beings," she objected.

"And what of the other thirty-nine that left?" Obsidian said quietly but sharply. "Ainz and I are all that remain, we have an excess of servants, there is no need to work non-stop. Like being without parents, it's time to grow up and be more than NPC, and become your own persons."

Albedo looked down, fist clenched tight.

Obsidian continued in a softer voice, "We will always accept and be honoured by your loyalty, but you don't need to live solely for us, was that not you're intentions regarding Ainz when you wanted to be with him romantically, you can't do that as a servant, Albedo, but as a woman, and as an equal."

She looked up sharply, looking relieved, more understanding. It was deliberate manipulation on Obsidian's part, he only expected them to be loyal to Nazarick, they had been granted full sapience, a gift even grander than what he and Ainz had been given with new bodies in a world where they mattered.

"Thank you, I understand now."

"Good. And you already have a hobby from what I heard, making clothes."

"Yes, I am making children's clothes in both sexes for the children we will one day have."

'Jeez…I'm glad I finished this already,' Obsidian thought, while sweatdropping at Albedo's one-track mind. He pulled out a thick gold chain, inlaid with many runes and a white stone at its centre. "In light of that worthy goal, I present this…" and slid it across the table to her.

"How beautiful!" she remarked.

"I made it personally, the stone came from another Seraph, it would allow me to return to Heaven, but I was happy in Nazarick and never used it. With my blacksmithing, enchantments, and runecrafting, whoever wears this will become a Level 100 Seraph. However that would mess up Ainz's necromancy abilities, so it is only a fragment of the stone, and I added an off-on function so he can have a flesh body to eat, drink, sleep, and…make love, and his skeletal body to rule and fight."

Albedo froze at 'make love' she hadn't considered that being a skeleton, he wouldn't have a penis, but if he had a flesh body with this item, then there was no way he could resist her. She started to shake, much as she had when Ainz-sama had given her a ring, a large smile stretched across her face, and she laughed. "YOSHA!"

'Ainz, good luck when you get back from adventuring…I'm seeing him tomorrow, should I warn him? Nah!' Obsidian chuckled evilly. Let it be one hell of a surprise.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 _ **Next chapter:**_ SLADE ARMOURY AND TRADERS

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _In (A nerfed Dingir in final fantasy 9, seriously?) my FF9 crossover with the Dingirverse, my OC Dingir/Mark (in this series he's the old, immortal man) sells special potions and equipment on the sly to rival nations as he plans to fight against the royalty of the country he serves while also funding himself. I decided to redo that on a larger scale in this Overlord/Dingirverse fanfiction. It has a blacksmith in it too, called Darius._

 _For all the castle stuff, I had to look up some specific names for the different parts of a fortification as my memory isn't good, despite or perhaps ironically, as I've tested a 186 IQ. I love history, and often research for fun, using my novels almost as an excuse. It was cool to learn a bit more about old English war and structures so I could write this...before I forget again. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I won't be bringing out the next one so swiftly, I'm back to editing Grey Faction books 1 and 2, as I want to get it mainstreamed published, self-publishing is a bitch if you want to get rich, and Author House takes your money and then does very little for it._

* * *

 **MY BOOKS, COMICS, AND ANTHOLOGIES**

 _Available via Amazon, Lulu, Barnes & Noble, and most major online retailers._

 **DINGIRVERSE BOOKS AND COMICS**

 **Grey Faction:** Arrival of the Grey Queen

 **Grey Faction:** Mistaken Apostles

 **Grey Faction comic:** Jinhai's Justice 2018

 **Grey Faction comic:** School Wars Manga

 **Grey Faction comic** : Arrival of the Grey Queen

 **Detective Michael:** The Scalpel Murder

 **Detective Michael:** Riverside Mystery

 **Detective Michael Comic:** Scalpel & the Hunt

 **Vampire Attack:** Empire of Shadows

 **Vampire Attack:** Shadow Force

 **Secret Yuuki & the Guilty Heart Chronicles:** Dimension Wars

 **Secret Yuuki & the Guilty Heart Chronicles:** Starlight Alliance

 **HORROR ANTHOLOGIES**

 **Corpses 'N' Things** horror anthology

 **Monsters 'N' Things** horror anthology

 **Vampires 'N' Things** horror anthology


	12. Chapter 8: Slade Armoury and traders

_**A/N:**_ _Here we are again. I hope you enjoy the newest chapter in my Dingirverse x Overlord fanfiction. It's time for our two Supreme Beings of Chaos and Death to reunite, but what of the 'surprise' that awaits Ainz-sama? Heh, heh, heh!_

 _But in less fun news, I burned my leg a few days ago in an accident; apparently I'm trying to look like my scarred-up Obsidian OC. Well I'm certainly a clumsy idiot. I have far too many scars as it is without adding more. And yesterday I had minor eye related surgery, and holy shit, that was unpleasant, not a place where you want syringes and scalpels to go, and to the people of JS who expect me to work 5 weeks unpaid for a work reference I don't want or need, can bugger off._

 _My bitching out of the way, here's chapter eight!_

* * *

OVERLORD X **DINGIRVERSE** X DIABLO 2

 **THIS TIME AINZ, YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

SLADE ARMOURY AND TRADERS

Ainz under the guise of Momon the adventurer, along with Nabe, they accompanied the silver ranked adventurer group 'swords of darkness' to protect the famous herbalist Nfirea as he gathered herbs, which he needed for producing the standard blue HP potions. Which, as Ainz observed were barely at the level of a tier 2 spell, and as such vastly inferior to the red potions which Nazarick used. However Nfirea would also be stopping off at Carne village, using the excuse of his job to visit the young village girl he fancied. It would be interesting to see his reaction to the fortress that now engulfed Carne village.

Nevertheless, due to the lack of the GM and game data, Nazarick now had no swift means of producing game tier potions (save for a few NPCs with a suitable job class) or additional funds. As such, people who could make potions without pure mana or the game system were useful to Ainz, and therefore Nazarick. Ainz could tell the young pharmacist was lying to him, and almost certainly trying to learn about Ainz, or rather Momon the adventurer. Ainz assumed that the woman he had bribed in the inn with a red potion had probably taken the potion to either Nfirea or his grandmother, another famous person in the city to rate its value and strength. It was a mistake on his part, but at the time, Ainz hadn't known how different the basic red potions were from this world's norm. But if the quality of potions could be raised, this young boy and his ridiculous haircut had the potential to be useful.

"How much longer, Momon-sama?" Nabe asked the disguised Supreme Being as they followed the horse drawn cart driven by the pharmacist.

"We'll be able to see the defensives once we pass the next hill." Ainz replied, his voice deep and echoing within his black and gold edged armour.

"Defences?" Nfirea asked Momon, his head tilted in confusion, as he knew the village had little in the way of protection, like the majority of poor farming villages on the frontier. "What do you mean?" a hint of concern mixed amidst his confusion.

Ainz played along, feigning, then replied. "Oh, you didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Carne village was attacked by foreign soldiers, luckily a duo of magic casters drove them off and then built walls to protect Carne Village in the future," Ainz replied.

The swords of darkness looked concerned and saddened by the loss of life, but Nfirea looked terrified, face pale. "D-Did anyone get killed?" he eventually asked, having long since stopped his cart.

"About half of them," Ainz replied indifferently. "But it was safe there when I passed through."

Nfirea shoulders shook.

"We can go to Carnes first if you wish," Peter Mauk suggested, the swordsman, and leader of the swords of darkness.

"Yes…we will."

Nfirea had the cart moving faster after that, the adventurers easily kept pace though, jogging around the perimeter of the horse drawn cart. They passed the hill, and the gigantic fortress was slowly revealed, its scale, design, and practicality far exceeded the defences of any human castle or walled city.

"Wow, that's incredible!" Ninya gasped; the mage, and cross-dressing member of their group.

"I can sense tremendous amounts of magic and nature within those walls," Dyne Woodwonder remarked in awe, his magical senses very attuned as a result of being a long practicing druid. It was though the walls were willed into existence by a god or nature itself rather than built by mortal hands. There was no brickwork or mortar, a single piece, despite numerous details at a distance; they were in fact merely carved, in imitation of traditional craftwork.

Lukrut Volve, the flirtatious archer was silent for once, after the initial shock; his eyes took note of all the archer effective structures along the tops of the fortifications. 'I pity anyone who would attack this place.'

"I visited Carne Village mere months ago, such a construction in that time is impossible," Nfirea whispered, though the others heard him. Urging his horse forward, they quickly traversed the remaining distance. They headed for the nearest entrance, which had a raise/lower metal gate, and was guarded by a mix of goblins and humans in armour, and heavily armed, each carrying a sword and dagger at their belts, a bow and quiver on their backs, and spears in hand, which currently lowered, pointed at them as they approached.

"Halt!" called out one of the goblins, who carried a broadsword almost as large as the one's Momon used, the goblin's voice was firm but not threatening. "State your name, and purpose of visit."

"A-A goblin?" Nfirea remarked.

The swords of darkness would have reached for their weapons, but the fact that humans were allied among them, and the monsters seemed 'civilized' for lack of a better word, and gave them pause to act violently. Ainz wisely got involved at that point, best to avoid any conflict. He stepped slightly ahead of the others, and replied to the guards in his booming voice. "I am Momon the adventurer; we are bodyguards to the pharmacist Nfirea Bareare, he has learned of the attack, and wishes to confirm that his friend who lives here is among the survivors."

The Goblin considered it, turning his attention to the humans among their guard, they confirmed they knew the name of Nfirea, but hadn't met him in person. "Who is the one you wish to find?"

"Her name is Enri Emmot," Nfirea replied.

The goblin reacted to the name, clearly knowing it. Nfirea wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. The Goblin then turned back towards the gate and shouted out, "Enri-neesan, you have a visitor!" The pharmacist and adventurers watched several layers of defences open, simply getting past the gate did not give you access to the village itself, impressive.

"A visitor?" said a young woman's voice, from the shadows of the stonework. Enri emerged, wearing a mix of light iron and leather armour strapped over her usual clothing; protecting her torso, shoulders, forearms and lower legs, armour suitable for an archer. She wore a bow and quiver on her back, and like the others had a sword and dagger on her hip.

Nfirea was shocked by the difference in his friend and romantic interest, not simply the armour and weapons, the confidence and poise that hadn't been there before, and her face, it was cold, if not stoic, and her eyes had a hardness in them that he had only seen in old adventurers and soldiers, those broken by what they'd seen in war.

"Enri!" Nfirea called out, jumping from his cart. Her eyes softened ever so slightly, but she didn't revert to the old innocent farm girl he once knew.

"Hello Nfirea, it's good to see you," she smiled faintly, before glancing back to the goblin. "It's okay Jugem, I can vouch for them."

After being let through the gate, by Jugem and the others, they were able to get into the village.

"Wow!" they collectively remarked.

All of the fields were thick with vegetables, the soil enriched in the short term by Mare's magic to avoid starvation and allow them to stock up for the winter months, after which the white root crops would be planted, grow, and be left to rot in order to enrich the soil for the following seasons, in the meantime Mare's magic would handle it.

As for the village, it was like a miniature city instead, while there were buildings of an older sort, many were instead brand new homes and shops built in a sharp style that the adventurers didn't recognise, but were clean and practical. Most didn't seem to be in use however.

Enri and Nfirea left to talk in private.

"H-How is this a poor farming village?" muttered Ninya, looking about eagerly at their surroundings.

"That's due to one of the magic caster's who saved this village, Marcus Slade," Momon said, explaining the situation. "I brought my swords from him, why we're here; you should peruse his wares for your party."

Having nothing better to do, and without their employer for the time being, the swords of darkness followed Momon. He lead them near the centre of the new buildings, to a smithy built into an armoury shop. The store itself was filled with magnificent weapons, armours, and magic rings, the sheer quality and artistry of each piece made them feel like their own equipment was beggar's rags compared to royal garb. But what was more shocking were the prices, while the cheapest was dozens of times more expensive than the normal variety, their creator should still charge thousands more still.

Unfortunately for the swords of darkness, they didn't know how every item made the wearer loyal to Nazarick subconsciously, and any NPC or player from the guild could give them orders and they would be obeyed. Additionally it would encourage loyalty, respect, and admiration for Nazarick, Ainz, and Obsidian, while still leaving enough 'free will' in them to still be considered human. Obsidian made equipment better than anyone else in this world, he'd sent out numerous spies, along with Ainz forwarding information, only a handful of weapons rivalled his better works, most soldiers, adventurers, and even some nobles used mere magickless weapons, the primitives! When the word spread, they would flood here and other stores of his in the future, allowing them to take over the world with minimal conflict. After all, all they needed to do was enslave the right people.

"These are amazing," Peter said, holding a one and half sword that caught his eye, the design, shape, weight, balance, everything was perfect, and even as he held it, he felt strength flooding through his body, enough to double, if not triple his strength.

The others were doing the same, trying out weapons, similar looks of awe; this was particularly true for Ninya and Dyne, who were magic casters, the magic was vast and complex, neither could hope to approach the skill, as for Dyne, he confirmed the magic was the same as that which built the walls.

"Truly."

"Well thanks for saying so," said a deep, yet melodic voice. They turned to see a well-built man in his early to mid-twenties; he was tall, dressed in a simple shirt and trousers, leather gloves, and leather apron, which was pitted with burn marks. So this was the blacksmith, the two casters of their group felt their eyes bulge, and who could blame them, while he was clearly suppressing it; his magic output exceeded theirs a dozen fold. "Always nice to have my work appreciated, so what brings you here? Carnes doesn't let many people past the walls after the attack." They noticed he had a number of burn scars, but they were faint, probably an accident when he was an apprentice blacksmith. They wisely didn't comment on that.

"We were escorting a man who knows someone here," Ninya replied. The Blacksmith nodded, before 'noticing' Momon.

"Hello Momon, Nabe."

"Ob-Slade-sama," Nabe greeted him with a brief bow, barely keeping herself from the usual prostration that was expected towards a Supreme Being, as these human insects were present.

"Marcus, your store seems to be up and running," Ainz noted.

"True, but Carnes isn't open to the public yet, and even then, we will be tightly controlling who comes in and out for the foreseeable future."

"These are really amazing," said Peter, "but how come they are so inexpensive for their quality?"

"I use magic as a short cut," Obsidian replied. "I can make these surprisingly quickly. But since you're travelling with Momon, let me give you these as a token of goodwill." He held out his gloved hand, there was a swirl of magic symbols, and then in his hand were four golden rings, plain except for the small emblem on its signet. It depicted six feathered wings with a black circle at its centre, linking them together. The symbol which Obsidian added to all of his works, even if at times they were hidden inside the item or equipment he'd made.

"Are you sure?" asked Peter.

"Of course," Obsidian replied. "And just like with the weapons, they'll make you stronger."

"Stronger…" Ninya was the first to take one. Her sister had been kidnapped by a criminal group backed by noblemen. Ninya travelled as an adventurer trying to find her kidnapped older sister, even disguising her gender for her own safety. After all there are worse things than death for women, and as the cool metal slid down her finger, she felt three things within herself change.

* * *

 **Defence** **up by 20%** _(less effective in wearer is above level 25)_

 **MP up by 50%** _(less effective if wearer is above level 20)_

 **Agility up by 20%** _(less effective if wearer s above level 20)_

* * *

Her body was more sturdy and alert, and her magic capacity noticeably rose. The others gain similar boosts, though one would change to suit the battle/job classes, like Peter whose strength increased, Lukrut whose accuracy increased, and Dyne whose magic attack rose. The agility and defence boost however was consistent for all of them. These rings were called **declining benefits** , items that grew less effective as one's level rose until they no longer needed them. Ideal for selling to humans, so that Obsidian's items could never be a threat to Nazarick in the future.

Many players, Obsidian included, sold them in mass to new players or those trying out a new avatar. The percentage of stat increases were very high, but couldn't be used by high level players; it was a clever little gimmick to get by with a low level character at first. It goes without saying that the swords of darkness were below levels 20 to 25. They were between levels 7 and 12, with Peter and Dyne being slightly physically stronger than most of the Carne villagers at present, except for Enri and the Goblins. With the rings boost, these silver ranked adventurers were comparable to a golden ranked adventurer.

"Is it really okay to take these?"

"It's fine," Obsidian affirmed. "But if you want to consider a trade, tell your fellow adventurers about my products."

"Sure we can do that," Peter smiled in reply.

Later, as they left for the forest to collect the medical herbs with Nfirea, Obsidian briefly pulled Ainz aside and said to him. "When you get the chance, gate to Nazarick, the guardians are missing your presence."

"Once I complete this mission, I'll do so," Ainz replied.

"Thanks buddy," Obsidian grinned somewhat evilly.

Once they'd left, Obsidian thought to himself with bemusement. 'You owe one, Albedo.'

Unfortunately Obsidian's generosity towards those humans to spread his name and products, like Ainz was doing with his deeds and skills would ultimately be a futile waste of time. She was coming, sick, twisted, cruel, hot in a weird way, and immensely skilled for a human. The killer Clementine was on route to capture Nfirea, and nothing would stand in her way of using the boy's talent to activate the crown of wisdom. After all, she knew where he lived and worked. She could wait for him to get back.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 _ **Next chapter:**_ TWO NEW ANGELS

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _I should have the next chapter out within a few weeks, assuming I don't get screwed by jobseekers into doing that five week nonsense, being out of work sucks, even if my health isn't ideal for it anymore. I envy Obsidian, and my various Dingir cameos/self inserts. Sad, isn't it?_

 _Now with the chapter title for the next chapter, what are your thoughts? Guess what you think will happen in the next chapter based upon 'two new angels,' and whoever gets it right first can have a small cameo in a future chapter as either a customer of Marcus Slade (aka Obsidian) or as a lower level NPC in Nazarick._

* * *

 **MY SELF PUBLISHED BOOKS, COMICS, ETC...**

 _Available via Amazon, Lulu, Barnes & Noble, and most major online retailers in kindle or paperback._

 **DINGIRVERSE BOOKS AND COMICS**

 **Grey Faction:** Arrival of the Grey Queen

 **Grey Faction:** Mistaken Apostles

 **Grey Faction comic:** Jinhai's Justice 2018

 **Grey Faction comic:** School Wars Manga

 **Grey Faction comic** : Arrival of the Grey Queen

 **Detective Michael:** The Scalpel Murder

 **Detective Michael:** Riverside Mystery

 **Detective Michael Comic:** Scalpel & the Hunt

 **Vampire Attack:** Empire of Shadows

 **Vampire Attack:** Shadow Force

 **Secret Yuuki & the Guilty Heart Chronicles:** Dimension Wars

 **Secret Yuuki & the Guilty Heart Chronicles:** Starlight Alliance

 **HORROR ANTHOLOGIES**

 **Corpses 'N' Things:** book 1 of 'N' Things Anthologies

 **Monsters 'N' Things:** book 2 of 'N' Things Anthologies

 **Vampires 'N' Things:** book 3 of 'N' Things Anthologies

 **POETRY**

 **Melodies of a Madman**

 **Brighton Festival Haiku winner**

 **Vampoetry**


	13. Chapter 9: Two new angels

_**A/N:**_ _I'm procrastinating on my jobseeker stuff, so here you go…and brace yourself. Shit gets dark. Also some have wondered about Obsidian's INT, so I'll answer it here, while not specifically mentioned in chapter 2 like it was with Ainz, with his job classes, Obsidian did get a big INT boost, but not to the same extent as Ainz. What is more important is that his emotions have remained largely unchanged, even if his 'responses' have adapted to be in line with that of a Fallen Angel, making him a good counter-balance to Ainz._

 _Also one person guessed partly correctly on what would happen this chapter, but logged in as a guest...Not sure what to do now..._

* * *

OVERLORD X **DINGIRVERSE** X DIABLO 2

 **THIS TIME AINZ, YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

* * *

CHAPTER NINE

TWO NEW ANGELS

Obsidian and Ainz had been communicating mentally as 'Momon' returned to meet with the swords of darkness, now that he'd given a report to the adventurer's guild on everyone's behalf, in particular regarding Nfirea's awareness that Ainz and Momon were the same person, and that he had tamed a talking magical creature, an overgrown hamster, but respected in this world as the wise king of the forest.

Suddenly communication ceased, however the link remained open. Concerned, Obsidian waited a few moments, it was then he learned that they could send their feelings through (Message) as a wave of despair, fury, and frustration smashed into Obsidian's mind without warning. With a gasp, Obsidian broke the connection; he fell on his rear, eyes wide. Something had made his friend very, very, very angry.

Equipping himself into his mix of black armour and dragon hide that he favoured with but a thought, Obsidian used (Gate) to reach Ainz's location. He was inside a pharmaceutical store; he saw Ainz, Nabe, and a short, old woman, whom he did not recognise. As he approached, he made a faint creak on the wooden floors, and Ainz immediately swung at him with one of his great swords.

Obsidian merely used a forearm block, allowing the weapon to hit his vambrace, the heavily customized 'Mirror Emperor,' which reflected any physical attack. Obsidian barely felt the weight of the no doubt heavy attack, before it was cancelled and reflected. Ainz was suddenly repelled, and smashed spinning into the floorboards, cracking more than a few of them.

"Momon-sama!" Nabe cried out, rushing to his side.

Ainz was about to leap back into the fray, when he heard that voice of the one who attacked him. "That's enough, it me."

"Obsidian-sama!"

"Sorry about that," Ainz apologised, clanking to his feet in the heavy armour. "I thought you were another enemy. What are you doing here?"

"I sensed your emotions through our link, there was so much anger, I was worried for your safety," Obsidian replied.

Ainz glanced to the beheaded bodies of the swords of darkness, "I'm fine, but…"

Obsidian followed his gaze, and saw the corpses of the adventurers he had given the rings too, what a waste. He then saw the state of Ninya, and he froze. She had been horribly tortured to death, her clothes torn open from breast to groin, he had known she was female from the start, but the torn breast bindings likely meant she had hidden her gender from the others. He took a knee, and lightly held her cheek, they had only met briefly, and she was only a human, but even so, this familiar scene was bringing back memories that he desperately didn't want to recall.

" **This is very unpleasant** ," Obsidian growled, his hair flaring and whipping about, and turning into seething dark energy, his skin began to bubble and darken, slightly entering into his arch-cursed form, the most powerful racial level an angel could take, which elevated them from servant of God to godhood. For a fallen angel at least, the white winged version was called an Arc-Blessed.

Ainz actually managed to calm himself in the face of his friend's rising power and dark emotions, as the Overlord quickly realised why this particular death was effecting more than the others. A memory, half buried, a horror from when he and his friend were still human, and not quite adults.

Nabe had gone pale as she felt the presence of Obsidian being unleashed; it wasn't the usual pressure, but something horrific, vile, as though just being near him would consume her meagre existence. The old woman was stiff with intense primal fear, almost overtaking her fear for her kidnapped or possibly dead grandson.

Ainz approached his friend, firming gripping his shoulder in sympathy. "This is not Hinami, my friend." Wings began to form from Obsidian's back, a single pair, black, bat-like, with sticky tar tendrils connecting between the patagium.

"We will avenge them," Ainz repeated, while silently casting. _**'Triple Maximize Magic: Hypnos.'**_ It was the strongest sleep based spell in Yggdrasil, though with Obsidian's maxed resistances, it wouldn't fully work, but it did however weaken Obsidian's consciousness, pulling him from his rage, as his mind was briefly suppressed. The darkness retreated back into his body as he returned to normal functionality.

Nabe let loose a sigh of relief.

The old woman, Lizzie, slid to the floor. "He's some kind of demon," she muttered in a hoarse whisper. "Are you also?"

"Indeed," Ainz replied. Turning away from his friend to face her directly, as his eyes glowed red with soul fire, and clear to see through the visor of his helm. "However we are the only ones strong enough to save your grandson, will you allow such a thing to stop you? We are adventurers, if you can afford it, we will save Nfirea."

"Saying that when I'm desperate, you really aren't human, are you?" Lizzie remarked as she struggled to her feet.

"Plenty of humans will resort to such tactics, and far worse." Ainz retorted, extending an armoured gauntlet to her. "Pay my price or not, it's your choice."

"Going to demand my soul or something?" she remarked with a mocking snort. She looked down. Her fist shook. She looked up and stated, "Take whatever you want, just save my grandson."

"Very well," Ainz replied. "Then we will take everything."

"Everything?"

"Your life, your loyalty, your skills," Ainz affirmed, "Everything for my benefit."

Lizzie Bareare understood that this was not simple extortion, above her money and possessions, they wanted her skills, they wanted a subordinate or slave, bound by the act of saving her grandson.

"Nabe, and I will now use magic to locate your grandson, may we use another room?"

"Of course, my study is in the back."

Ainz turned back to Obsidian, who glanced up to his friend and said with cold focus to the Overlord. "I will see to this, but Ainz, I want the one who did this to experience Hell."

"I know, just like you did ten years ago, I will see justice is done."

Upon hearing this, Obsidian looked up sharply to Ainz and smiled wanly, bitterly. "So you figured it, huh, when?" he asked in little more than a whisper.

"As soon as it was reported by the police online, I knew it was you."

"And you still stayed my friend?" Obsidian wondered.

"It may have horrified me before I became undead," Ainz admitted. "But I don't disagree with what you did, certain actions cannot be allowed, and must be punished."

"Thank you..."

The Overlord, Pleiades, and Pharmacist entered into the other room, where they would use various spells to track the trophies that the killer had taken from the corpses, which Ainz, now in control of himself, had quickly noticed. They had taken the silver adventurer plates they all wore.

Obsidian now alone, used (Gate) to take the corpses to Nazarick. Immediately he used his ring to take them to his floor, now used to using magic, he brought them straight into his castle within the sub-lair, to a specific place, the church room, as its name suggested was modelled after a Christian church. Using magic, Obsidian re-attached their heads and transformed the three zombies into life-like statues of themselves, in honour of the humans who died while working for Nazarick, albeit unknowingly. He placed them, two on either side of the massive solid gold cross, and one in front.

Obsidian clapped his hands together and lowered his head in semblance of a prayer. "You did not deserve to be killed like this, if you hadn't joined on Ainz and Narberal's mission, you'd still be alive. I'm sorry; I hope these statues are adequate resting places." He stood, lowering his hands. "I will add your names once Ainz tells me of them, so please…rest easy, my friend will see that your killer(s) suffer."

He regarded the bloody mess of the young mage Ninya, there was something he could do here, while horribly killed, she was only dead, and not undead like the others. With his racial levels and job-classes, he could 'promote' NPC's into angels or chaos beings that he could then control. It had never been used on a corpse, but NPC's vanished when killed in the game, this was something different. The game's magic system had bled into reality, saving her existed as a possibility.

'If only I had these powers back then…Hinami-chan.'

"But if I am to do this, I must test it works," Obsidian mused, trying not to look at the bloody mess that was Ninya's body, and her horrified eyes. "I need another corpse to practice on." They had yet to test the wands of resurrections, however they were a precious commodity, and they could never get them again, now that they were no longer in the game. The NPC of the guild could be revived using the guild's magic and a high cost of gold, but she was human. There were revival spells, but he knew none save that which made chaos beings from corpses, additionally they cost experience points, or and caused a five level drop. With how low level she was, Obsidian could only chance such a thing one time, even if Ainz was willing.

* * *

 _(Scene change: Room of truth, fifth floor, within frozen prison)_

Neuronist Painkiller was actually on break, taking a lunch of the brains of several captives taken by Ainz-sama, though with high tier healing magic, she could easily do so again and again, plucking out a fistful of grey matter at a time. One should not judge her too harshly however; she was a Brain Eater, a race that lived off its namesake, a being of Chaos, a descendant of Cthulhuian monsters. She, though their race is asexual, has the appearance of a bloated green corpse, with many functioning tentacles around its face. They breed by using the long thin tongue, called an ovipositor. It is meant to pierce the brains of prey to lay eggs. The hatched nematode children eat away at the host's brain, secreting a special solution. Due to the effects of the solution, the host begins to operate in a zombie-like fashion. When it matures to the size of a skull, the nematode dissolves bone in order to emerge, or pilots the corpse until more brains can found in the event of the parent not being present.

Now we mention this because even though she was incapable of sexual breeding, she held great physical attraction to Ainz Ooal Gown, often dressing herself in S&M garb to show off her body during their few interactions. For despite her appearance in the eyes of most, Neuronist considers herself to be a tremendous beauty, far more so than the likes of Albedo or Shalltear. When she finished her meal, she would return to torturing those captured and gifted to her by Ainz Ooal Gown, they started out as corpses, but he revived them for her with a unique overlord spell, as they had died from his instant death. They were mages from the Sunlight Scripture, she had long since broken them, long since gotten all the information Nazarick needed, now it was for pleasure, and upon occasion, flaying their skin on behalf of Demiurge for his spell scrolls, or cutting off limbs for those that survived on human flesh, much like herself, but far less specific than her race.

'What a delightful way to spend one's time,' she thought, before frowning as she sensed someone approaching, someone absurdly powerful, but she did not recognise who it was. The being easily passed through the prison, and when she saw him, Neuronist knew why. It was Obsidian, the only other remaining Supreme Being in Nazarick, and the ruler of chaos, her king.

She immediately knelt in his presence, missing the look of disgust that flickered across his face, not for her grotesque form, they were a guild of non-humans, but due to the state of the prisoners behind her. This was too much, there needed to be a limit of how long they were kept before being killed, or the NPC's would clearly take it too far. Fortunately new prisoners would likely be coming after Ainz was done, enemies he would encourage suffering unduly.

"Ruler of Chaos, it is an honour to finally meet you in person, may I enquire as to what has brought you here to my humble abode?" Neuronist enquired respectfully.

"I require one of your prisoners for an experiment, preferably the leader, Nggiun, I believe they are called, he has a useful talent." Obsidian replied to her, he soon spotted the man, no sign of the arrogance from before; he merely hung from the wall, eyes glazed.

"Ah, you mean Nigun Grid Luin," Neuronist confirmed. "Yes, he and many of the others are still alive, though about half died despite my most rigorous application of healing magic." It sounded like a lie, but Obsidian believed her, she wasn't the type to throw away a toy on purpose.

Nigun looked up when he heard a man's voice speak his name. When he saw Obsidian, he screamed in terror, recognising him as the black winged angel that decimated their own summons, before begging in a shriek. "Angel to the great God, please forgive our sins, we repent, through this pain, we have repented a thousand fold!"

"…Very well," Obsidian replied after a deliberate pause. "I wish to see if it is possible to turn a human into an angel." Other prisoners began demanding consideration to be turned, well those that still were in a state to. Others simply begged for death.

He saw a flicker of hope in Nigun's eyes.

"I wish to save someone who has died, and I must first test whether this method will work on a corpse."

Hope died, but was replaced by acceptance, even as he screamed for mercy, endless torture on one hand, or death and possible ascendance to angelhood on the other.

Obsidian calmly pointed his arm at Nigun, extending a single finger. " **Dragon Lightning** ," he said. Lightning blasted from his fingertip, instantly killing the man, while not ruining the body any further.

"Unchain him, please." Obsidian politely asked, but from his tone it was an order, she wanted to complain about losing a prisoner, but dared not, quickly unchaining Nigun, and presenting Obsidian the corpse.

"Here you go, Obsidian-sama."

"Thank you," he replied, casually slinging the corpse over his shoulder. He turned to leave, yet paused. "Neuronist, while I admire you passion for your job, make sure to replace those periodically, endless torture becomes normality for them eventually."

She frowned, displeased, and disagreeing; however he pleased her by adding. "Ainz will be bringing more prisoners to interrogate and torture, once he does so, please execute this first lot, and give their corpses to those that need flesh."

"Of course, Obsidian-sama!" new prisoners, what joy, she thought.

"Though by all means," he added as he opened the door to her room. "Keep the brains for yourself."

After Obsidian had left, she sensed him teleport away soon after, she chuckled to herself. "Far too prickly for my tastes, but his majesty is not without his charm."

* * *

 _(Scene change: Sub-lair, church room)_

Obsidian created a raised stone slab, two meters in length, and one meter in height. He laid the body of Nigun upon it. He waved a hand over Nigun, and hundreds of tiny magic emblems swirled around him. Obsidian healed the body of its injuries; he then blessed it, filling the corpse with his own angelic magic, and then he cast the spell, mind focused on the specifics of his goal, as though his will would be enough. Hoping that whatever changes existed in this world, would work around the differences of a game NPC, and a real life, but not player character.

" **Maximize Magic: Rise of Angel…"**

Nigun was engulfed in a blinding light; eventually it faded, revealing Nigun with four black angel wings, stretched out beneath Nigun, spilling onto the floor. He took a sharp inhale. Obsidian felt a thread of magic connecting them to each other, much as it was with his Chaos Undivided horde.

Nigun's eyes opened, he sat up, no longer bound in chains, and looked about sharply, seeing the he was in a church of his nation's style. Standing nearby was Obsidian who smiled in relief. Now he could revive the young girl, it wouldn't be the same as last time, now in real life; he could save an innocent life. It wouldn't be a repeat of her…

"W-Where am I?" Nigun pondered.

Obsidian coughed to get Nigun's attention.

"Y-You?!" he gasped, scrambling back, which was when he felt his wings and paused. "Am I?"

"Indeed, you have returned to life as one of my angels," Obsidian replied, once again letting out his six black wings, while at the same time also using a low level version of Superior Aura to give himself a golden aura about his body, a show of divinity. "You have served your purpose," Obsidian continued, gesturing to the nearby corpse of a young girl in a terrible state. "Now I know I can resurrect her with the same method."

Nigun, who had been experiencing joy at his survival and wings, froze. He was only a test subject, he needed to act, and getting off the raised surface, Nigun then took a knee, and bowed as he would before royalty. "I am glad that my death had value to you, and I thank you for saving me from that Hell, would you honour me by accepting my loyalty to you henceforth?"

Obsidian had considered keeping him anyway, his talent to make angels more powerful might very well work on the Supreme Being such as himself. Via their magic connection, Obsidian could easily puppeteer Nigun, but having the former human submit by his own will was very telling. Submit to survive. Nigun understood his position was based upon his future dedication and loyalty to the very beings that put him through Hell.

"Rise and look upon me, Cherubim," Obsidian intoned, hoping he sounded 'godly' enough. "I am Obsidian, ruler of Chaos, and only angel to ascend to and beyond godhood. I am one of only two Supreme Beings in this world. I will accept your service; however should you fail or betray me…"

He let the rest go unsaid.

Nigun paled, but remained firm, bearing like a soldier. "I will not disappoint you, Obsidian-sama!"

"Well said," Obsidian replied. He then turned his back and approached Ninya. "Now watch the birth of another angel, and the one you owe for living to."

Obsidian then repeated the process, and once again the church room was filled with light, as it faded, they saw she had two black angel wings, not surprising given Nigun was a tier or two higher in terms of magic.

"To see such a thing, we are both reborn," Nigun laughed, hands clapped together in prayer.

Ninya's breathing was slow, and after few minutes, her eyes awoke, she looked so tired. "W-Where am I?"

"You're in my home, after you died, I brought you back to life," Obsidian replied simply.

"Eh?" and then Ninya gasped, holding her head, as her memories caught up with her, of what that evil woman did to her. "Nobody came to save me, I waited, but nobody came!" she suddenly cried out in a flurry of emotion, and who could blame her?

Obsidian held her for a time in a gentle embrace until the crying stopped, he felt uncomfortable doing it, as she was practically a stranger, but Ainz's actions had changed their fates, and his (Obsidian's) selfishness, his desire to save someone, more with the intentions of winning against _that_ memory, than true kindness. He owed the new angel a little after care.

"I'm sorry, forgive me," Obsidian apologised. "But my friend Ainz, or as you know him, Momon is currently hunting the one who killed you and your friends and tortured you."

"Momon?"

"Yes."

"A-Aren't you the blacksmith?" she finally realised.

"Correct, it is one of my disguises when I go among mortals." He flared with his wings for dramatic effect.

Ninya, now seeing his six wings and halo, and asked, "Am I in Heaven?"

"No, not quite…"

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 _ **Next chapter:**_ DARK MOTHER

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _There you go, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and now we return to Adventurer Momon against the sadistic Clementine, and her four new magic rings._

* * *

 **MY BOOKS, COMICS, AND ANTHOLOGIES**

 _Available via Amazon, Lulu, Barnes & Noble, and most major online retailers in kindle and paperback._

 **DINGIRVERSE BOOKS AND COMICS**

 **Grey Faction:** Arrival of the Grey Queen

 **Grey Faction:** Mistaken Apostles

 **Grey Faction comic:** Jinhai's Justice 2018

 **Grey Faction comic:** School Wars Manga

 **Grey Faction comic** : Arrival of the Grey Queen

 **Detective Michael:** The Scalpel Murder

 **Detective Michael:** Riverside Mystery

 **Detective Michael Comic:** Scalpel & the Hunt

 **Vampire Attack:** Empire of Shadows

 **Vampire Attack:** Shadow Force

 **Secret Yuuki & the Guilty Heart Chronicles:** Dimension Wars

 **Secret Yuuki & the Guilty Heart Chronicles:** Starlight Alliance

 **HORROR ANTHOLOGIES**

 **Corpses 'N' Things** horror anthology 2016

 **Monsters 'N' Things** horror anthology 2017

 **Vampires 'N' Things** horror anthology 2018

 **POETRY**

 **Melodies of a Madman**

 **Brighton Festival Haiku winner**

 **Vampoetry**


	14. Chapter 10: Dark Mother

_**A/N:**_ _It's been a while everyone, but I've had surgery, and then got rushed into hospital with internal bleeding due to a hole in my gut, it was a real close thing, and I'm still at high risk. Also in less grim excuses, I wanted to work on my other stories for a bit (prior to the health scare) in particular my Dingir x Campione one. Also my professional novels, but in any case, I thank you all for your patience as I now return to Overlord x Dingirverse for the long overdue update. Enjoy._

* * *

OVERLORD X **DINGIRVERSE** X DIABLO 2

 **THIS TIME AINZ, YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TEN**

 **DARK MOTHER**

Ainz, or rather Momon the adventurer was sent skidding across the dry earth, with numerous deep cuts carved into his magically made full plate black armour, the cuts almost reached his bones despite the inches thick metal. Momon stumbled back to his feet, gripping his one remaining broadsword; unfortunately the other had been shattered to the hilt. His other sword had faint cracks, but with his appearance and magic sealed in this form, Momon couldn't repair it.

'This is getting ridiculous,' Momon thought, taking a stance, sword held defensively. 'So martial arts make this much of a difference?' Clementine slowly approached with predatory confidence, her body aglow with multitudes of magic above the norm. Momon had discovered that the killer had indeed stolen the magic rings that Obsidian had granted the Swords of Darkness team.

The crazed woman appeared to be almost on par as Gazef as a warrior, however her speed was vastly superior, and with her assassination-like style, Momon doubted the chief warrior could realistically win in a fight, and this was without the rings, with the percentage boosts stacked up, her strength and speed was comparable to a level 60 human player. Momon knew that with his brute strength, he far exceeded her, but that was without the armour, with the restrictions and penalties from acting as a warrior, he was barely at the level of a level 30, with only his brute strength being about level 50.

Momon, or rather Ainz was a magic caster, he knew nothing of fighting in real life, and used his above accuracy an strength thus far too easily win against monsters as an adventurer. Clementine however was comparable to a professional fighter or warriors of old, and in this new world there existed a form of magic skill called martial arts, it wasn't really magic, but still needed MP, and even those who could not use magic could use it. Simply put, Clementine was too agile and skilled for him to handle while imitating the warrior class.

'How embarrassing, that I should be pushed by a mere human!' Ainz thought angrily, eyes glowing red beneath the narrow slit in his helm.

"What's wrong?" Clementine mocked as rings and weapons glowing with magic. "Did you honestly think you could beat the legendary Clementine-sama, certainly your physical strength is great, but you're just a meat-head, flailing your weapons around like a child," she continued, gesturing violently with her needle-like swords.

"Legendary?" Momon noted disbelievingly. "Says the woman who is using a team's worth of magic rings. You should be thankful to the adventurers you killed, without them; you'd already be crushed and broken at my feet."

Clementine paused. "So you know what they are?"

"I do."

"Well you obviously don't have any yourself."

"True," Momon acknowledged, while Obsidian's rings were very good for produced items, he found cash shop items to be a much easier and effective alternative. "Now I think it's about time I end this."

"Huh?" Clementine sneered. "Are you blind, what fight have you been watching?"

"You are nothing, Clementine, nothing but a monster, **and I have uses for monsters**." Momon transformed back into Ainz Ooal Gown, and felt his massive magical power return. Once again he was the unbeatable Overlord and ruler of Nazarick.

Clementine felt its overwhelming presence and muttered in disbelief. "You're an undead, an Elder Lich?"

"Well you're practically right," Ainz acknowledged urbanely, holding forth a bone hand that was heavy with magical jewellery. "Now before I make use of you, let this Supreme Being show you Hell."

"Don't get cocky, monster!" she yelled with her erratic, chaotic voice, and charged.

"Tier 3: Cracker Jack." Ainz gestured with a single finger.

Clementine crashed to the ground with a shriek as her legs both broke at the knees. A ghostly imp dressed like a jack-in-the-box appeared briefly with a giggle before vanishing.

"What the Hell?"

"You were fighting a magic caster playing at a warrior," Ainz said, next spell at the ready. "Did you honestly think you could fight me now as a caster?"

"You bastard!"

"Tier 2: Undead Flame."

"AHHHH!"

"Tier 2: Heal."

"You fucker!" she screamed.

"Sadly you are too weak for anything above the third tier, but for the great bearer of dark wisdom like me, we still have plenty of ways to play together." Ainz stood tall over Clementine.

"Tier 2: Cracker Jack."

"I'll kill you!"

"Again, Cracker Jack!" Ainz said, now all four of her limbs were broken.

"AHHHH!"

"Don't give up so soon, Miss Legend," Ainz mocked, grabbing her by the throat and lifting her into the air. "You tortured her, you made sport of her, and you loved every moment didn't you? Such cruelty needs to be rewarded, and I'll give you a nice full course of agony."

Clementine felt true fear as she stared into red soul-fire eyes of the undead.

* * *

 _ **(Scene change: Outside of Obsidian's castle)**_

Ninya regarded the vast barren landscape and red sky with both awe and trepidation. Several hours had passed since her crying fit as the memories of her friends' deaths and subsequent torture assailed her mind. The trauma would likely stay with her for the rest of her life, however she had calmed herself enough to function somewhat. The blonde priest hovered protectively near her.

"It's not much," Obsidian said modestly. "However it is my domain."

"Where are we?" Ninya asked.

"You are inside the guild of Nazarick, a place where many powerful beings congregate." Obsidian answered, "Or as Nigun would call it, the realm of the Gods."

Nigun's eyes bulged in shock.

"However it's not the same guild that your country's Gods came from," Obsidian continued. "One day, Ainz and I were summoned to this world, along with this place, where we found a village being slaughtered, and where we met you, Nigun."

Ninya warily regarded her newly assigned protector, nervous at the implication.

"Do not be afraid, Ninya. He was ordered to do so by his church, and I had him properly punished for it." Obsidian explained. "He had experienced the same kind of cruelty as was placed upon you; Nigun is someone who can truly understand your circumstances and trauma, and since being reborn as an angel, he has the strength to protect you."

Ninya noticeably relaxed after regarding Nigun's body language.

"Besides," Obsidian added with a cheerful afterthought. "Nigun's survival is dependent on your safety and happiness. I know he'll do a good job."

Nigun gulped, lowering his head slightly. "I thank you for your mercy at that time."

"You shouldn't threaten him like that," Ninya complained.

Nigun looked to her, stunned.

"Very well, I'll let him earn some respect," Obsidian conceded, not really caring, he had saved the girl, and provided a protector from the test subject, more importantly by doing so, he felt the thoughts of that woman being suppressed, he shouldn't think about Hinami, it would only weaken him. 'This time though, I was able to save someone…'

Ainz appeared moments later via the guild ring teleportation, holding a twisted, broken looking Clementine. Despite the killer's obvious inability to pose a threat, Ninya still gasped in fear, and hid behind the nearest meat shield, that being Nigun. Who was very shocked to recognise the former elite that had betrayed the six and left with a prized magical relic, Clementine was a warrior far more skilled than himself, and seeing her state was yet another reminder that submitting to these new monstrous Gods was the only way for him to survive.

"So she's still alive?" Obsidian noted, gaze hard.

"Indeed, she has annoyed me and I thought your unique skills would be suitable for the final punishment."

Obsidian knew what Ainz was getting at, one of his powers that came from being a Chaos Spawn and Chaos Herald, the conversion of an NPC into a chaos underling. With her being a high level female, it was highly likely what her new form would be, and for a warrior, no matter how crazed, it would be a humiliating way to live the few years one of those creatures survived before they used up all their energy with the egg laying.

Obsidian hadn't planned on using that power, he hated the thought, but this lowly creature needed to be punished, to force him to remember the rape and murder of his girlfriend, she had to suffer. Marcus Slade in the real world may have eventually hunted down and brutally killed the man responsible, but that didn't bring Hinami back, and it never would.

"Very well, however her victim deserves a say in the matter," Obsidian grabbed Clementine by her hair and roughly pulled her from Ainz's grip and dragged the broken psychopath towards Ninya. Obsidian noticed that Clementine had several binding spells placed on her as a precaution, as expected of Ainz Ooal Gown; it also saved him doing it.

Ninya still hid, peeking from behind Nigun, now seeing how beaten and broken her torturer was, she slowly stopped hiding, regarding the one who killed her party with hatred, and perhaps a hint of pity, she was a kindly soul despite knowing the cruelty of reality, even before she was tortured to death.

"It's your choice Ninya," Obsidian said. "Either she spends the rest of her life here as a prisoner, or she dies by your hand."

Ainz didn't like the idea, as it was a missed opportunity to increase their forces, but he conceded to his friend on this occasion. "Use this," Ainz said, throwing the black dagger that was symbol of her group, it stabbed into the ground at her feet.

Hearing Momon's voice from the skeletal monster, she recalled the Fallen Angels words about also being in disguise to move among mortals.

"Momon, so that is what you really look like?"

"Indeed."

"A pity, the distinguished look rather suited you," Ninya said absently, picking up the black dagger. Given the almost middle-aged Japanese face illusion was based on Ainz's actual face, he felt oddly flattered by the comment due to his lack of success with the ladies in real life.

Ninya slashed Clementine across the face, watching the blood spurt with detached eyes; however her hand began to shake. Several more attacks later, had Clementine gasping and screaming on the floor. Ninya dropped the weapon, she didn't have it in her to kill another person, and she was only an adventurer to find her kidnapped sister.

"I can't do this, lock her away."

"Very well," Obsidian smiled. He then glanced to Ainz, apologising, "Sorry about that, I know you wanted her alive."

"She spared her anyway," Ainz conceded politely.

"Well then," Obsidian's skin turned black and pronounced red veins ran across his body. Dozens of red tentacles with serrated toothed jaws on the tips burst from Obsidian's back. **"Eighth Tier: Chaos Rebirth!"** the tentacles began jamming themselves into her body. The shriek Clementine let out was truly shocking, the tentacles began to bulge and condense, pumping the chaos energy into Clementine. It took scant seconds, and the tentacles retracted, while Obsidian also returned to his usual form.

Clementine however began to bulge and mutate, swelling to a massive size, about the same size as a truck. Her flesh was red, pink, and black, cancerous looking, oozing yellow pus. She was roughly shaped the same as a ball, except for a hint of her face, badly stretched out, dozens of tentacles growing from the top like a mockery of hair, and hundreds of purplish slits running around her body.

"Oh good, we got a **Dark Mother** after all."

"I'd forgotten how horrendous these creatures are," Ainz noted.

"Agreed, and like with your undead summons, if I use a living creature, it should last for a long time. Now she'll continue to lay numerous eggs until her MP and levels reach zero." Obsidian said, prowling around the creature with mewed pitifully with a gargling voice. "Considering her strength, and that I gave her some of MP, we'll get at least 50,000 chaos eggs from her."

"Hmm…" Ainz nodded approvingly. "What can we expect from them?"

"Anywhere from level 10 to 20, they will win against the average soldier and adventurer easily, though their elites could easily kill them, but any of our NPCs can handle those so called elites." Obsidian answered with a shrug. "I don't know what kind for certain we'll get, but they'll probably be the humanoid variety, but Dark Mothers do have a low random rate of alternate race births."

"Will this place be able to house that many?"

"Easily, however I will keep them as eggs until we need them, they grow from infants to full sized in minutes with a simple mental command. I already have a small army if you need them in a hurry, Ainz."

"Good," Ainz nodded, he planned to gradually build his own army of Undead, but there was no rush, enemies, or monsters would no doubt appear, and be used for Nazarick's benefit.

"But what will you do about those two?" Ainz then asked.

"For now I will have them accompany the maids and general staff, to have them see the normal and positive sides of Nazarick. However in the long term, I'll probably send them to Carnes. Heck they deserve a little peace and quiet." Obsidian smiled faintly with a bittersweet, self-mocking expression.

"When she has recovered more, I'd like to talk more with Ninya, her knowledge as an adventurer could be useful."

"You got it."

"Well then, I will return to the capital to claim my victory and reward after dealing with that army of undead that man summoned."

"What undead army?" Obsidian wondered, having not been present for that.

"I'll give you the details later."

"An overview will be fine; a human probably wasn't much of a threat."

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 _ **Next chapter:**_ DARK LOVERS

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Yes, next chapter_ _ **it's**_ _happening._

 _And in the meantime, help support my projects, both fanfiction and professional by buying any of my illustrated novels or comics. I would suggest Grey Faction, Jinhai's Justice, Scalpel & Hunt, or Secret Yuuki; I'm rather fond of those. :)_

 _Reviews are nice too._


	15. CHAPTER 11: DARK LOVERS

**A/N:** _I hate writing sex scenes with a passion, only done it a few times before, and while happy to talk about my own love life, which has been sadly lacking the last few years (oh well) I oddly find it far more personal to write such scenes to paper (or a laptop in this case) and find myself embarrassed in a way I haven't been since I was a virgin, it's not like I'm even in the sex scene, Obsidian is one of my few non self-insert OC characters – I think I'd blush to death if it involved me. Perhaps as I writer and avid reader, I associate far more meaning to the written word than reality… most definitely. Well you bastards have been pestering me for this in private messaging, and I did know I had to do this eventually regardless at least once, so here you go, Obsidian x Shalltear, not appropriate for… some people… you know who you are._

* * *

 _OVERLORD X_ _ **DINGIRVERSE**_ _X DIABLO 2_

 **THIS TIME AINZ, YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11: DARK LOVERS**

Obsidian had finally completed work on Carnes and was ready to receive trade and new businesses. Ainz had assured him that he had bragged to those in power and other adventurers that his equipment from the Slade Armoury and weapons stores, so many people were planning to come to buy the superior equipment, even though what his skeletal friend wore were made from meagre item create spells and not the superior craft Obsidian produced.

Sadly it was a needed lie to create a 'buzz' about their new territory Carnes walled city. Since Carnes paid taxes to Re-Estize, Obsidian had simply bribed the local taxman to keep quiet about the change of circumstances or the kingdom would demand much more in taxes. Ainz was planning to purchase the large 'buffer' land between the kingdoms to begin their own empire, or if needs be demand it as a reward from some future threat, one they could make for themselves quite easily if needs be.

Ainz had also recently acquired the services of two potion makers, who would be moving to Carnes in the next week or so. Beta was in charge of protecting them and making sure they stayed loyal. They were apparently renowned for their skills and would be attempting to learn to produce Yggdrasil game potions with non-gamer means. If they succeeded then Nazarick wouldn't have to worry about running out or wasting gold or experience points.

All in all things were going well for the two lonely gamers turned pseudo gods, and currently Obsidian was off to visit Shalltear as she had requested his presence in her home on the second floor. Obsidian was nervous, recalling Shalltear's kiss and lustful gazes. She might have certain intentions in mind, and he wasn't quite sure how to feel about it. By saving a young girl similar to his first love with his new found powers, he felt more open to the possibility of a new relationship. Never the less he was nervous as he had little experience save for a few prostitutes after what happened to his only girlfriend – Hinami. If he began a sexual relationship with Shalltear, Obsidian hoped he could keep up with the vampiric sexual dynamo… even in this new god–like body.

* * *

 _ **(Later – Shalltear's private quarters) Obsidian POV**_

"I can't wait any longer Obsidian-sama!" Shalltear declared, launching herself at me.

'Holy crap!'

Shalltear's mouth mashed up against mine again with enough force that had we been human she'd have likely chipped my teeth or broken my jaw, but we weren't human, so all she did was make me stumble back a step as she flew into me. Her tongue explored my mouth with expert precision, not surprising from someone who kept an all-female harem of Vampire Brides.

My natural awkwardness and shyness from when I was human was swiftly pushed aside once again by the characteristics of my avatar. As a Fallen Angel, I was a being of passion and corruption; my own tongue began gently battling for dominance, which only made Shalltear more enthused. My arms wrapped around her, pulling her even closer, my hands exploring the subtle curves of the petite vampire, she squeaked in surprise – it was fucking adorable, making me want to tease and embarrass her, to see more unexpected reactions from the usually dominating and terrifying True Vampire.

Shalltear clearing sensing my lust, or perhaps emboldened by my touch, so different from our first and previous kiss, she wanted more. She grew her wings, bat-like pinions, and with a single flap she sent me flying in the direction of her needlessly large bed. We hit the mattress hard, making it groan in protest. Several Vampire Brides upon seeing their mistress with a Supreme Being blushed heavily and fled the immediate area. Though I found out later that temptation took them and they returned to watch.

Finally Shalltear's lips parted from mine, and I found myself breathing a little erratically despite not truly needing to breath. It was a Hell of a kiss. Straddled atop me, her wings vanished, she had me where she wanted me, and I didn't feel a need to object, I was pent up sexually as well. However I had been so busy in my roles as a Supreme Being that I had allowed it to go unresolved, not aided by how many beautiful women there were in Nazarick. Not even the human version of me, Marcus Slade would do that; I'd simply hired a woman from the oldest profession, as since the horrible death of my first love Hinami, I hadn't been able to experience romantic feelings, not even killing the man who raped and murdered her had been able to change those unresolved feelings.

However in the years of using Shalltear to natter to aimlessly before we came to this new world as a replacement, and my saving a woman who had experienced a similar trauma that my first love had with my new found divine power had slowly cracked open those stunted emotions. I was oddly more human now as a Fallen Angel.

'It's okay, isn't it, Hinami-chan?' I thought quietly as Shalltear licked her lips, face flushed with passion. 'I did what I could…Is it okay for me to try and be happy again?'

"Obsidian-sama," Shalltear purred, grinding against him, "Clothes off, now."

I'm embarrassed to admit it, but I actually gulped.

"My, my…are you embarrassed?" she mused, leaning forward, her silken lips briefly touching mine, pulling away before I could reciprocate. How infuriating, she was playing me far too easily, sadly my somewhat lacking experience was ill-prepared for someone as sexually primed as Shalltear Bloodfallen, "How cute."

I frowned. The Fallen Angel in me incensed by her presumption, my clothes vanished in motes of light, stored within the dark void that had once been my and Momonga's item menu. My erection pressed against her and she groaned in surprise at the contact and slowly began to grind, making my member grow and harden further, my I was quite a bit bigger than what I had as a human, and I felt a little embarrassed for using an avatar that was somewhat based upon my famous former boss before he became a decrepit old man, not that I knew what the now over-hundred year old author was packing, the game didn't allow such options when building an avatar either, but luckily not having that option didn't translate to being as smooth as a ken doll in this new world. Thank fuck for that.

"I'm neither cute nor beautiful," I muttered with a mock growl, turning the tables and pinning Shalltear to the bed. She mewled cutely in protest, before smirking and pulling me into another passionate session of kissing and touching.

Eventually our lips parted and she whispered in my ear, "Yes you are, but right now Obsidian-sama, you're very sexy." Then her clothing vanished in a whirl of darkness, a part of her blood storage skill, and I became all the more aware of the physical intimacy we currently shared.

My surroundings blurred and I found myself on my back again, clearly Shalltear wanted to be in the dominant position, while I had no issue with her being on top, the view was rather pleasant; I sure as heck wasn't going to just lay there. It was clear that Shalltear was rushing now to the main act, apparently desperate for me, but the man behind Obsidian was rather fond of foreplay, and I still was. I always made them cum a few times before the main event, that way if I messed up, they couldn't give me too bad a review to their girlfriends.

The things I heard in high school and college from my female friends was disturbing, they discussed the men they slept with a level of detail and criticism that no men would attempt to match or even consider mentioning to their friends, even while drunk. There were some details you didn't discuss with your friends; even the especially perverted didn't expect a 'blow by blow' recount of the event in question. Why they ever thought it was appropriate to discuss those things around me, while I just sat their quietly, trying to disappear into my thoughts and hide my presence by being still.

I later found out they thought I was gay so I was one of their 'girlfriends.' Not sure why, I certainly didn't conform to any out-dated stereotypes of gay people, and I didn't perv on or stare lustfully at, or flirt with any of my fellow male students. Sadly it would remain a mystery, though at least that rumour mill stopped when I briefly dated a few of those girls, it didn't work out though, as after losing my first love, I also lost most of my emotional capacity, however Shalltear seemed determined to worm her way into my affections… Speaking of affection…

My fingers carefully slipped inside her, while my thumb gently caressed her clitoris as I explored her body for weak points, timing my thumb and fingers to her reactions. You can't just hammer at the door bell and hope for the best, it should be targeted in concert with stronger reactions to push her over the edge to release.

"A-Ah, Obsidian-sama!" Shalltear started in surprise, before letting her instincts take her, focusing on the sensations. It didn't take more than a few minutes to bring her to orgasm. I planned to do it again with my tongue, but clearly Shalltear had no intentions of waiting for the main event.

"S-Shall we get started, Obsidian-sama?" she panted, her face flushed.

Pulling my fingers out her, Shalltear parted her opening and slowly guided my penis into her, feeling the velvet softness and surprising tightness. Shalltear promptly began riding me with inhuman speed with no thoughts on stamina or pacing. The bed creaked and groaned as it was pushed beyond its intended limits, magic item or not. After being stunned by the suddenly rough and passionate sex I began matching my upwards thrusts to her grinding descents, inwardly impressed at my physical speed as a Fallen Angel. As a human I'd have likely broken something, but who cares about that now? I played with her small and perky breasts, roughly at first, and then more teasingly as I grew used to her shape, I was glad I had modified her character to include them, petite though they were. However given that I preferred more petite and slender women, and besides which, Shalltear would look ridiculous with something of Albedo's calibre.

I soon found Shalltear's lips mashed against mine, all the while continuing her wild hip movements. Fortunately as an angel I technically didn't have to breathe, otherwise I might be worried - as she had no intentions of stopping her battle with my tongue.

Outside, several Vampire Brides looked on from a slightly ajar door, faces flushed deeply despite being undead.

* * *

 _ **(3 days later) General POV**_

Demiurge's face gained a reddened hue as he learned the reason for Obsidian-sama's absence from a group of blushing vampire brides named Fuil, Du Sang, Asinis, and Madi Loss.

"For three days?" Demiurge repeated.

"Shalltear-sama seems to be very determined," Madi replied awkwardly.

Demiurge sighed. "I'd best assign someone to keep an eye of those two humans Obsidian-sama turned into Fallen Angels and send Beta over to Carnes Fortress a little early just to be safe." The demon general muttered to himself, who knows how long they would be at it. While he was glad for the two, the demon hoped future sessions wouldn't be so time consuming, they had a schedule to keep and plans to follow/achieve.

"That would be best, Demiurge-dono. Shalltear-sama probably won't let Obsidian-sama go until she has him thoroughly seduced to her charms," Du Sang replied.

"Shalltear-sama doesn't like to share," chimed in Asinis, while Fuil giggled in affirmation, as their once terrifying master had become far more kind and charming after falling for the 41st Supreme being; Obsidian Chaos. The true vampire hadn't tortured or killed any of them since Obsidian began chatting with Shalltear-sama on a regular basis. The vampire brides could only hope it remained that way.

* * *

 _ **(Another day later… Wow.)**_

Ainz Ooal Gown returned to Nazarick, glad to take a break from being Momon, though he had to admit he loved being an adventurer, like the protagonist in a light novel or fantasy game. He had tried contacting his friend Obsidian by message; however his friend was blocking him and blocking his teleportation ring to his location as well. Curious Ainz went to his office to enquire the reason from Albedo, assuming she knew. She did, and Albedo had been fired up by her fellow guardian's actions and eagerly awaited her lord's return.

As soon as Ainz entered his office he felt his hood being pulled back and a thick gold and jewelled band was snapped shut around his bony neck like a slave collar. Albedo wasn't wasting any time.

"Albedo, w-what do you think you're doing?" he demanded, stumbling over his words as he felt Albedo's lovely curves pressed against him. Oddly he felt the sensation far more clearly than usual, nor did the emotional suppressor activate. Normally touch felt muted and dull, his senses imitated using magic as he lacked flesh and nerves. But now he felt it far more clearly than ever.

"Wow, you look so handsome with a flesh body, Ainz-sama." Albedo crooned in delight her face a volcano of heat, and golden eyes sizzling with primal lust, body grinding up against him. "The item Obsidian-sama made for you really does work."

"What?" Ainz said in shock, before creating a large mirror with a low-tier spell. What he saw shocked him to his core. He saw his own face from when he was human. Sure he was much taller than before, retaining the same 200cm + height (around 7ft) of his usual undead form, and his eyes were still blood red with soul fire, though his hair was now a whitish blonde, but his features were the same, he also had six white wings, which disappeared when he focused on their reflection. "I-I can't believe it." Touching the mirror with shaking hands, Ainz then was reminded of the beautiful guardian's proximity to him in the reflexion, and his ability to properly feel arousal.

"It can be switched on and off, Ainz-sama," Albedo said with a sweet smile. "Obsidian-sama made it so you can enjoy the joys of life, to eat, drink, sleep, and _**other even more enjoyable activities**_." Lightly kissing the Overlord's neck, and making his shiver at the sudden act.

"A-Albedo!" he cried out in embarrassment feeling his emotions at full again and having little doubt of what she meant, a certain part of his body stood up, the ready soldier – back from the dead.

"Don't worry Ainz-sama. It's both of our first times, but I promise to do my best!" Albedo declared, beginning to pant, and tripping her lord to the ground, quickly clambering above him.

Minutes later, if one were to be standing outside of Ainz-sama's office; you would hear a startled yelp, surprisingly high pitched for a man, and the very enthused noises of a long denied succubus.

Several days later, Demiurge and Pandora's Actor each carried a barely conscious Ainz and Obsidian back to their rooms, as they groaned in extreme exhaustion. Meanwhile two triumphant ladies; Shalltear and Albedo passed each other, both knowing of the others success. There was no teasing or mockery; they simply shared a smug smile and a loud high five.

* * *

 _To be continued in…_

 _ **Chapter 12: Farewell my friend**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _There you go. No complaints, this was hard for me to write. Also in the next chapter expect a major change to the original story._


	16. Chapter 12: Farewell my friend

_**A/N:**_ _I'll be taking a hiatus once season 1 is done to catch up on some of my other works, professional and otherwise. But don't worry season 2 and 3 will be done eventually in due course, though events will diverge wildly due to the presence of Obsidian Chaos._

 _This story is connected to two of my original stories, one a light novel, the other an old-school fantasy I'm still planning, but this allows me more material to reference/use while also blatantly advertising my original works._

 _A few years from now once this story is done, I'm intending to do a seven deadly sins crossover involving Obsidian set long after the events of this story. Thoughts? Also Obsidian would be at least on par with the Demon King, if not stronger._

* * *

OVERLORD X **DINGIRVERSE** X DIABLO 2

 **THIS TIME AINZ, YOU ARE NOT ALONE**

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE

FAREWELL MY FRIEND

 _(Obsidian POV)_

Another week had passed since Shalltear and I had become… intimate. Considering how long Shalltear seemed to be capable of having sex, turns out her race has infinite stamina so I had to actually schedule my future sexual encounters with her with start and finish times, otherwise I couldn't get anything else done. As a Supreme Being I didn't think I could actually get tired, but Shalltear proved otherwise, and my buddy Ainz had learned a similar lesson from Albedo.

'Ah, poor Ainz," I chuckled to myself, recalling our first meeting after Albedo had taken his virginity in an impressive marathon session. He had reverted back to his skeletal form to deal with the exhaustion and control his chaotic emotions; never the less Ainz had backhanded me once I entered his arm's range. It hurt, the most I'd felt since forging with the hell flames forge, luckily my strength and defence stats were higher, so I took it like a champ, though a little blood trickled from the corner of my lip.

"I deserve that," I admitted, while Albedo – who was present – gasped in shock at her beloved striking another Supreme Being. "But I provided you what you lost, and Albedo provided what you never had."

Albedo giggled and sent a lewd glance at the Overlord and Ainz spluttered in indignation and embarrassment.

"So how was it?" Obsidian prompted with a small smirk.

"…" Ainz was silent for a moment. "It was honestly amazing," he finally answered, making Albedo blush furiously.

"Why be an Overlord if you don't get to enjoy it?" Obsidian remarked, "Power for power's sake I meaningless." Then he giggled in an almost girlish fashion. "It's a pity I can't tease you about being a virgin anymore."

Ainz's jaw dropped and a flicker of blue aura appeared above his head, forcefully calming him. "What about you and Shalltear?" Ainz countered, forcibly changing the topic to his friend's romance.

Obsidian's face gained a very faint red hue, and he coughed into his fist.

Albedo looked curious, wanting to hear what Obsidian had to say, not that Albedo hadn't already heard all the details from Shalltear, with the two already swapping quite a bit of gossip regarding their new lovers. "I would also like to know, Obsidian-sama!" her wings fluttering and her eyes gleaming with a very false innocence.

'Don't back down me!' Obsidian's mind demanded, and so the Supreme Being replied, "It's been exhausting, but otherwise enjoyable, though it's been such a long time since I've had a lover, I find myself struggling to adapt from being single."

To be perfectly honest Obsidian couldn't keep up with Shalltear, as an undead she didn't ever tire, and even taking into account the almost limitless physical stamina of a Fallen Angel like him, that didn't account for mental fatigue from the sex marathons and Shalltear's relentless teasing and affections. Not that he was complaining, it was awesome, and yet with all his other responsibilities each day was very tiring. Thankfully he had time away from Nazarick which allowed him to catch up on his sleep.

Ainz chuckled, "She does seem insatiable in regards to you."

Albedo slowly wrapped her arms around Ainz's neck, lovingly, her body pressed up against his. "Can you blame her when Shalltear has such a fine man?" she asked, lightly kissing Ainz on his bony cheek. "I can scarce control myself when I am around you."

"A-Albedo, you can't! Obsidian is right there!" Ainz stuttered in embarrassment. Albedo had activated the orb's magic on the golden chain around Ainz's neck and he had returned to his flesh body.

"I don't mind," Albedo said, her hands caressing Ainz's chest. "What's there to be embarrassed about?"

Obsidian swiftly fled at that point, and outside saw Shalltear approaching.

He closed the door, locking it with magic.

"Hello Shalltear!" he said quickly.

"Greetings Obsidian-sama!" she replied, rushing to glomp him, arms wrapping around his head and pulling them into her chest, she held him for several moments before releasing him to give Obsidian a deeply passionate kiss that left his head swimming and his heart pounding. "I'm glad to see you before I leave on my mission with Sebas."

Obsidian remembered her mentioning it, or rather lamenting their parting as they snuggled together in her bed a few nights ago.

"Me too," Obsidian replied, giving her a brief peck on the lips. "So what brings you to the ninth floor?"

"I need to present myself to Ainz-sama before I leave." Shalltear replied, nuzzling into his cheek.

"Ah. That might not be advisable right now." Obsidian suggested, knowing that Albedo was currently putting the moves on a pushover Overlord.

"Why?"

"Albedo and Ainz are well…" he trailed off, blushing slightly.

Shalltear grinned rather evilly. "Did someone walk in on them while Ainz-sama and Albedo-chan were being intimate?"

"Ha-ha, actually I was speaking to Ainz regarding my little invention to give him a flesh body - he's really pissed at me about that, apparently Albedo slipped it on him and then jumped his bones without warning."

"Ainz-sama seems to be even more shy than you, I daresay that Ainz-sama wouldn't have acted on the delights of his new form if she hadn't taken the first move."

Obsidian chuckled, she was right. "I don't doubt it my dear, fortunately Albedo seems determined to make use of him for carnal pursuits, so he'll be dragged out of his shell whether he likes it or not."

"She wants to bear his child, I wouldn't be surprised if she's pregnant before too long," Shalltear replied, holding him close, she didn't say it, but it was likely Shalltear would one day want the same from him. He wasn't sure if Fallen Angels could produce young with a Succubus or True Vampire – but he supposed he and Ainz would find out one way or another.

"She mentioned her hobby of making children's clothes," Obsidian said, remembering that conversation. "But with the amounts she has made, unless she births a literal litter, I fear she has already over-prepared."

"Perhaps I'll mention that when I report to Ainz-sama," Shalltear giggled, promptly releasing her grip on her love and hurrying to Ainz's office, casually shattering the spell he had locked the door with.

"W-Wait, you can't go in there!" he called in shock. Jeez, she was as bad as Albedo.

"I was ordered to report, it isn't my fault that Albedo is insatiable," and with that she entered, pretending to be surprised. Obsidian heard Ainz's girlish shriek of embarrassment.

'How can she say that with a straight face?' Obsidian wondered. Shalltear was the last person who deserved to make that comment about another woman. As he walked away Obsidian realised he would miss the little vixen, he hoped her mission to hunt for martial artists went well, he doubted anyone could pose a threat to the strongest floor guardian, however he added a few extras to the red adamantine ring he had given her just to be safe.

Thanks to the ring's power, if Shalltear encountered serious danger – ninth tier or above, it would teleport the creator (him) to Shalltear's immediate location. Together they could handle any threat, though Obsidian doubted it would needed, as even the Head Warrior who Ainz got along well with was a measly level 50. Even so Obsidian had added that extra to the ring. He was finally beginning to put his despair over Hinami behind him. He wasn't taking any chances with his new budding love. No one was taking Shalltear from him. No matter what!

* * *

 _ **(A few days later)**_

Shalltear exchanged blows with the human in magic armour, wielding a giant's lance of quality comparable to Nazarick and she was shocked by his ability. 'This one is strong.' Shalltear thought through the haze of her blood-lust, he was no match for her or any of the floor guardians; however he would pose a serious threat to the Pleiades and most of those who served in Nazarick.

'Level eighty at least,' Shalltear thought, and with a powerful blow she sent him skidding to the side, he blocked it easily, but couldn't keep his position. Her target was the elderly spell caster in the back row, the feel of the magic felt far beyond the norm; this one could pose a threat. She had to kill her!

She created a spear of light, hurling it at the woman. A large man with a huge shield attempted to block her attack. Sadly for him the shield was too weak and he was skewered, it passed through, striking the woman's side. It was a bad wound but sadly not fatal. The old woman shrieked, fell to one knee, coughed blood, however she continued her spell casting.

"My lady, use it!" urged the giant lance wielding man. Suddenly a gold and white light emerged from the old woman, spreading out and forming a golden dragon which exploded, engulfing their surroundings, including Shalltear. The true Vampire gasped, feeling something trying to burrow into her mind, by-passing her mental resistances. With a scream she summoned another spear, hurling another spear in the direction of the magic caster, hoping it would kill her. Suddenly she felt someone grab her hand, and pull her away from the light, the unknown person's back facing the spell. Then her surroundings warped and Shalltear found herself before Ainz within the throne room.

The horrible compulsion to submit had vanished and Shalltear reverted to her normal form, she was breathing heavily, a crushing fear. That light had been beyond her, she feared what would have happened if… she paused.

How had she escaped?

Where was the one who had saved her?

"Shalltear, I'm glad you are safe," said Ainz softly, seeing her unease. "Obsidian said you were in danger, and seeing your fear, it appears that was so. I wish to delicate, but I must ask you…why did not Obsidian return with you?"

 _No..._

 _No..._

 _Not him..._

 _Not him..._

 _Anything but that!_

"Oh no, Obsidian-sama!" Shalltear began to cry. She understood what his absence meant. In saving her he hadn't escaped the spell that had almost taken her.

* * *

 **CHAPTER END**

 _ **Next chapter:**_ Nazarick and Shalltear's despair

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter!_

 _Help support my official projects by purchasing any of my illustrated novels or comics. I would suggest Grey Faction, Jinhai's Justice, Scalpel & Hunt, or Secret Yuuki; if you like magic, combat, demons...and space, these are the ones for you._

 _Reviews are nice too. On this site or amazon._


End file.
